


You're My Set Point

by FranjinhaAzul, ZiggyTozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier
Summary: O líbero do time de vôlei, Jongin, não dava muito bola para o que acontecia nos outros clubes da escola. Pelo menos ele pensava assim, até o dia em que assistiu ao ensaio do clube de teatro e se viu preso na atuação e olhos cativantes de Do Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 87
Kudos: 15





	1. Segredo (quase) revelado

**Author's Note:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Oi, oi gente! Estamos aqui com uma fanfic novinha que acabou de sair do forno, se é que podemos dizer assim.  
> Bem, quero que saibam que é um grande privilégio de estar aqui novamente e escrevendo com uma das minhas escritas favoritas, vulgo @ZiggyTozierr. Depois da Our Final Season, essa é uma das fanfics que eu mais estava querendo escrever e, assim como eu, espero que vocês gostem de ler! Ela está sendo feita com muito amor, carinho e boiolice! ❤️  
> Espero que durante todo esse perdido de pandemia, vocês esteja se cuidando bastante! Eu sei que é difícil para alguns e por isso venho dizer que, se possível, se cuidem! Façam coisas que amam e que possam, de certa forma, distrai-los!
> 
> Até notas finais!
> 
> Ziggy: Oi!! Em um momento de loucura, nós começamos essa fic e estamos indo a todo vapor kkkkkk. Ela está muito legal e muito amorzinho também! Surtamos muito na hora de escrever, então espero que vocês sintam o mesmo que sentimos enquanto escrevíamos.  
> Sempre quis escrever uma fanfic com a temática de colegial e, sinceramente, VOCÊS NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO QUANTO EU TO ME DIVERTINDO!! Essa fanfic já se tornou tudo pra mim kkkkkk.  
> Se cuidem e boa leitura ❤️

Convenhamos que estudar no calor, nunca para uma tarefa fácil para os estudantes. Pizzas de suor na região das axilas, mau humor e mau cheiro por parte de alguns alunos mais relaxados em questão de higiene, não eram coisas legais de se aturar. Principalmente para aqueles que estudavam das sete horas da manhã, até às quatro da tarde. 

Contudo, aquele era só início de mais um ano letivo em Haru High School, um dos colégios mais conhecidos do bairro onde o prédio se encontrava. Uma bela escola com uma árvore de cerejeira que, durante a primavera, se tornava quase um ponto turístico para os alunos e professores.

Mesmo com um calor insuportável presente naquela segunda-feira, os alunos estavam dispostos a começar uma fase importante da vida. Bem, quase todos. 

Jongin, por sua vez, estava debruçado sobre a mesa, se esforçando ao máximo para não deixar cair no sono por conta da leve brisa refrescante que vinha da janela. Vez ou outra ele ajeitava uma postura na cadeira por escutar seu nome saindo dos lábios de sua professora de física, qual explicava como aplicar como fórmulas de velocidade e tempo.

Apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, Jongin tentava se manter concentrado nas anotações que fizera nas folhas de seu caderno que, por sorte, havia conseguido escrever grande parte das fórmulas que uma professora havia passado no quadro. 

Com a esperança de que aquele inferno teria fim, o garoto olhou para o relógio pendurado no centro da parede em sua frente e escapar um sorriso animado. Faltavam cerca de dez minutos para a aula terminar e o sinal tocar, finalmente o liberando daquele ambiente com cheiro de suor e desodorante vencido. 

Sua professora, por ser uma mulher de bom coração, encontrou esses dez minutos para que os alunos resolvesse o resto dos exercícios que passara, e para quem já tinha resolvido, ela simplesmente os deixei descansar. Graças a colaboração da sala, uma mulher conseguiu adiantar boa parte do conteúdo. 

Quando o sinal que indica o fim da aula soou, o suspiro de alívio que Jongin soltou foi automático. Como se um peso tem sumido de seus ombros instantaneamente. Mas que, no entanto, fora substituído por duas mãos pesadas no mesmo lugar. 

\- Meu líbero favorito tá pronto pra cair fora desse forno elétrico em formato de sala de aula? - Chanyeol, seu único amigo da sala, pedidos animados. - Só não falo que você é o melhor do tempo porque eu estou nele também.

\- Às vezes eu sinto pena por você não aceitar que eu sou o melhor - Desviou das mãos grandes e pesadas, logo como substituindo pela mochila quando sobe de sua cadeira. - Alguém falou algo no grupo se vai ter mesmo treino hoje? Eu não vejo a hora de tomar banho, dá pra sentir que até a minha bunda tá suando.

Duas garotas que passavam por perto, não disfarçaram nem um pouco a expressão de nojo quando ouviram o desabafo do Kim. Chanyeol fez questão de olhar para elas com a mesma expressão.

\- Até parece que a bunda delas não fica suada também, credo - revirou os olhos enquanto esperava como garotas saírem da sala, para enfim fazerem o mesmo. - E sim, vai ter treino hoje. Aliás, o Yixing mandou uma mensagem fofa falando que não vê a hora de todo mundo se reunir. 

\- Todo mundo sabe que ele é o cara mais legal do tempo - comentou. 

\- E eu o mais bonito - o mais alto respondeu com uma piscadinha.

Começaram a caminhar para fora da sala. Sempre esperavam uns minutinhos para sair pois conheciam bem o tipo de aluno com quem estudavam. Depois que o sinal batia, os primeiros dois minutos eram uma loucura repleta de adolescentes suados e fedidos passando por cima uns dos outros para irem para a casa. Pode não parecer, mas aqueles minutos fazem a diferença.

Com o fluxo de alunos mais calmo e o corredor transitável, eles foram para a quadra da escola. Jongin serviu como uma espécie de guia para o amigo durante o percurso, já que o mesmo não tirou os olhos do celular nem por um segundo. 

— Jongin, olha isso! — Sem mais nem menos, colocou o aparelho na altura dos olhos dele, um tanto quanto perto demais. Ele sequer conseguiu ler, de tão rápido que foi o movimento. — Leu?! 

— É claro que não! Você enfiou o celular no meio da minha cara, não tinha como ler. 

— Jongin — ele fez uma pausa dramática. — Vamos finalmente receber os nossos novos uniformes! O Junmyeon acabou de avisar no grupo. 

Aqueles uniformes estavam virando uma espécie de lenda urbana. Todo mês era a mesma ladainha e uma história diferente justificando a demora. Mas agora, aquele era o momento deles. 

— Mentira?! Eu jurei que tinham sumido com o nosso dinheiro. 

— Eu também! Mas olha só, eu posso até ouvir _We_ _Are The Champions_ tocando agora mesmo — fingiu enxugar uma lágrima no canto do olho. — Estamos em um sonho?

Jongin rodou os olhos, fingindo não achar graça na cena que Chanyeol fizera há alguns segundos. Antes que pudesse responder o mais alto, uma voz grave soou atrás deles.

— Posso dizer com a maior calma e tranquilidade do mundo que isso não é um sonho, Park! — era Yifan, um dos levantadores do time que vinha correndo atrás deles. — Acabei de vê-los com meus próprios olhos na sala do diretor.

— Primeiro dia de aula e você já foi parar lá de novo? — Chanyeol brincou, recebendo um soco leve no braço por parte do outro jogador. 

— Dessa vez eu só fui para entregar uma coisa que o professor de história tinha pedido, idiota. 

— Já achei que tinha ido assinar outra advertência — comentou Jongin rindo, e graças ao seu ótimo reflexo, se desviou do soco de Yifan a tempo.

Se não fosse por esse reflexo, Jongin jamais teria conseguido sua posição de líbero no time. Talvez ele fizesse parte de quem rebate nas pontas, coisa que não é tão bom quanto pegar a bola e levantá-la para os colegas. 

— Da próxima você não escapa — anunciou o chinês, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Enquanto se aproximavam da quadra, sons de tênis escorregando e bolas quicando sobre o chão de madeira eram ecoados por todo lado, fazendo cada um dos três sentirem uma onda de ansiedade surgindo em seus interiores. 

— Quem chegar por último vai ter que comprar lanche mais tarde! — gritou Chanyeol, que no mesmo instante começou a correr o mais rápido que podia.

— Nem em sonho que eu deixo você ganhar! — fora a vez de Yifan.

Jongin, coitado, apenas foi entender o que estava acontecendo quando viu Park e o Wu quase na entrada do lugar. 

— Filhos da... — “A sra.Park e a Sra.Wu são boas demais para serem chamadas _disso_ ”, pensou Jongin, correndo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. 

Infelizmente ele não ganhou, nem Chanyeol, já que pela expressão emburrada estampada em sua face, indicava que ele perdera mais uma vez para Wu Yifan. 

Antes de entrarem na quadra, era comum dos jogadores substituírem seus tênis por outros apropriados para o chão encerado do local. 

— Vocês chegaram! — Yixing, um dos levantadores, gritou emocionado ao vê-los na entrada. — Entrem logo! Junmyeon tá esperando vocês pra mostrar os novos uniformes — anunciou e logo os três rapazes disputavam para ver quem entrava primeiro.

[🏐]

Ficaram horas e horas treinando, tudo para não precisarem escutar um sermão que duraria milênios vindo de Junmyeon caso não o fizessem. Ele vinha melhorando cada vez mais em cada sermão, e as ofensas estavam ficando mais elaboradas.

Enquanto se arrastava pelos corredores do colégio, sujando levemente as paredes de suor, Jongin foi até a máquina de salgadinhos que ficava no outro canto do prédio. Tudo isso por ter sido lerdo e ter esquecido dessas competições infantis que Chanyeol sempre criava de última hora. 

Se algum aluno estivesse passando pelos corredores naquele momento, a possibilidade de se assustar pelo jeito que Jongin se encontrava, era gigantesca. Estava andando como um zumbi.

O que o surpreendeu, na verdade, foi ouvir o som de pessoas conversando em algum canto. Não esperava por isso, já que pelo horário, o comum era que estivesse somente o time de vôlei treinando na quadra. 

Continuou caminhando na direção do som, que não parecia estar muito longe dele. A cada passo que ele dava, as vozes se faziam mais e mais audíveis. Se sentiu em uma operação secreta, procurando pelos criminosos escandalosos. Ficaria feliz se não fosse nenhum ladrão, pois não estava pronto para morrer tão cedo e jovem. 

Ele ainda era virgem. Se morresse dentro do território da escola, seria obrigado a passar séculos assombrando alunos no banheiro enquanto eles faziam o número dois.

Com cautela, deduziu que os sons vinham do auditório do colégio pela luz que saía da porta. E se isso fosse possível, foi ainda mais cauteloso na hora de espiar o que estava acontecendo dentro do auditório naquele horário. Contanto que não fossem alunos burros transando, ficaria bem feliz também. 

Nas cadeiras em frente ao palco, estava um pequeno grupo de alunos. Aparentemente, eles eram do clube de teatro. Estavam com folhas nas mãos e, um deles em específico, estava com o pescoço vermelho de tanto forçar o choro. 

— Baek, se você fizer mais força, vai acabar fazendo cocô nas calças — uma voz feminina disse. 

Como ela estava de costas, Jongin não a reconheceu. 

— Você não se cansa de ser chata assim, Joohyun? Eu sei que tudo isso é o amor que você não sabe expressar com palavras fofas. 

Certo, não tinha nada para ele ver por ali.

Bem, esse pensamento não durou nem dez segundos. Quando um outro garoto entrou em cena com sua respectiva folha de falas na mão direita, a atenção de Jongin ficou totalmente presa pelo aluno.

O garoto começou com uma fala romântica, repleta de amor e tristeza. Não que ele soubesse de alguma sobre atuação, mas parecia que seu coração sentia cada sentimento proferido pelos lábios do aluno de cabelos curtos. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto. 

Ao fim da cena, Jongin quase não percebeu que soltou um longo suspiro, deixando um sorriso tomar conta de si. Esse que no caso, não durou muito tempo. Um grito escandaloso de um dos alunos de teatro quase o fez dar de cara com o chão.

— Ouviram isso?! — o aluno que antes estava forçando o choro, perguntou assustado. — Tinha mais alguém além de nós aqui.

— Ah, é claro — o garoto que deixou Jongin preso em seus olhos disse. — Deve ser uma das criancinhas que morreram aqui há anos atrás.

— Do que você tá falando, Kyungsoo? — abraçada à garota chamada de Joohyun, uma outra garota perguntou.

Kyungsoo. Então esse era o nome dele. 

Jongin se viu novamente preso nos olho de Kyungsoo.

— Sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu — Minseok, o aluno simpático de sua sala falou. — Caso você não saiba, essa escola foi construída em cima de um cemitério de crianças vítimas de vermes na barriga.

— Isso é doentio, Min — Jongdae, o cara que também era de sua sala, respondeu.

— Vocês são uns idiotas! — gritou Joy, que antes abraçava Joohyun, agora era segurada pela mesma para que não fosse até Baekhyun e desse um soco no estômago do garoto. — Para de rir! Cabeça de pimentão! 

Se segurou para não rir e assustá-los novamente. 

— O que disse, voz de gralha? — indagou, de forma debochada, sem esconder o sorriso zombeteiro. 

— Chega vocês dois! — repreendeu Kyungsoo, os fazendo ficarem quietos na hora.

Jongin viu que aquela era sua chance de cair fora dali. Sentiu uma onda de alívio preencher seu interior assim que pisou do lado de fora do auditório. 

Enquanto caminhava em direção a máquina de salgadinhos, não deixou de pensar na cena que seus olhos capturaram a poucos minutos. 

O Kim estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que nem notou quando Chanyeol se aproximou de si. 

— Jongin! — gritou o mais alto, o assustando. 

— Tá maluco, Chanyeol?! — indagou, colocando a mão sob o coração. — Quase que eu tive um infarto!

— Larga de ser dramático — riu, dando tapinhas no ombro do outro, em sinal de consolo. — Junmyeon pediu para eu ver do porquê da sua demoram — comentou, observando as mãos vazias do amigo. — O Yifan estava começando a reclamar sobre estar com desnutrição, e o Yixing estava ameaçando comer a minha perna esquerda. O negócio tava ficando preocupante, tive que vir te procurar.

— Credo — foi a única coisa que o Kim disse, enquanto colocava as moedas na máquina e discava os números dos salgadinhos que os amigos já haviam pedido, torcendo para que nenhum deles ficassem presos na argola, como da última vez. 

[🏐]

Depois de ter pego todos os salgadinhos, os dois jogadores caminharam de volta para a quadra. Durante o percurso, Jongin e Chanyeol juraram ter escutado Junmyeon pedindo para que Yixing soltasse a perna de Sehun, e que Yifan parasse de drama, pois não tinha como ele ficar desnutrido em uma hora

— Acho que é bom colocarmos uma daquelas placas de “cuidado, cão bravo!” no pescoço do Yixing — sussurrou Chanyeol enquanto adentravam no local, se deparando com Junmyeon de mãos estendidas na frente do corpo no centro do círculo formado por Sehun, Yixing e Yifan. — Ih, olha! Eles estão fazendo aquela cena de Jurassic World - O Mundos dos Dinossauros! 

— Chanyeol, larga de ser idiota e anda logo! — pediu Jongin, retirando os sapatos e, descalço, correndo para ajudar o líder. — Peguem, seus esfomeados! — gritou, jogando os pacotes de salgadinho na direção dos amigos, que nem exitaram em correr ou pular para pegá-los ainda no ar. 

Um suspiro aliviado saiu da boca do líder e Jongin engoliu seco. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Junmyeon daria um sermão nele. 

— Toma, Jun! — Chanyeol jogou um outro saco de salgadinho na direção do amigo. — Esse é o seu. 

— Obrigado — respondeu, observando como Yifan, Yixing e Sehun pareciam mais calmos enfiando uma porção de salgadinho na boca e melando as mãos de baba. _Nojento_.

Chanyeol e Jongin se sentaram ao lado do Kim, depois de terem distribuído o resto dos pacotes aos demais jogadores. 

— Aí, Jongin! — gritou Yifan, apontando os dedos alaranjados pelo salgadinho para o líbero. — Por que você tá com esse sorrisinho plantado na cara, hein? 

— Eu?! — questionou assustado. Tudo bem que os pensamentos deles ainda estavam no cara bonito do clube de teatro, mas não chegou a perceber que estava sorrindo. 

— Tá apaixonado por quem?! — a pessoa a perguntar foi Chanyeol. Ele estava parecendo mais bravo do que curioso. — Quem é a garota? E por quê eu não tô sabendo?! — Cruzou os braços, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Você me contou quando apareceu uma espinha perto _daquele lugar_ e não me conta de quem tá gostando? É sério isso?!

— Eu odeio você — Essa era um dos últimos segredos que precisava ser revelado. Como se já não fosse vergonhoso o bastante ter fingido uma dor de barriga para ir embora, quando Chanyeol sabia o motivo verdadeiro e jurou manter segredo até a morte. — É só uma quedinha por uma garota do clube de teatro, só isso. 

O segredo da espinha era menos pior do que _aquele segredo_. O segredo que não pode ser revelado de uma hora para outra, e sem preparação.

— Que garanhão, hein! — Chanyeol que antes assumia uma pose ameaçadora, desmanchou-se em um sorriso acolhedor. — Felicidades para o futuro casal.

— E quem é a tal garota? — Sehun, agora mais calmo, se aproximou dos amigos e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Junmyeon, perguntou. — Descreve ela pra gente. 

— É, queremos saber quem é a sortuda! — Yixing incentivou.

— Como ela é? — riu nervoso. A conversa estava tomando um rumo que ele não esperava. — Ah, ela é bonita.

— E… — Junmyeon gesticulou para o incentivar também. 

— Tá bom — Se deu por vencido. — Além de bonita, ela tem uma risada linda. Os olhos dela falam sem que ela precise abrir a boca, sabe. É como se… como se só um sorriso dela fosse capaz de melhorar o meu dia e tirar todo o meu cansaço — Suspirou. — E sei lá, ela é a melhor atriz do clube, sem dúvidas. 

Por cerca de um minuto, todos ficaram em silêncio e se encarando. Conseguiram até escutar o barulho dos grilos do lado de fora.

— Eu estava perguntando sobre a aparência dela, na verdade — Sehun explicou sem jeito.

_Merda._ Tinha falado demais e sem pensar. Precisava consertar a situação de merda em que se meteu. 

— Ela tem cabelo preto e curto — falou simples, torcendo para soar convincente. — E lábios carnudos. 

Certo, dessa vez ele tinha falado as coisas certas. 

— Cara — colocando os dedos sujos na coxa de Jongin, Chanyeol olhou nos olhos do líbero e disse: — Não existe ninguém assim no grupo de teatro. 

_Porra!_

— E como você sabe, Chanyeol? — Usou a estratégia da psicologia reversa. Ou pelo menos achava que esse era o nome. — Tá pegando alguém de lá, é? Será que você tá pegando o garoto que eu tô gostando?! 

— O quê?! Espera, você disse "garoto"? — retrucou a pergunta. 

— Eu? — Não, não seria pego no flagra. — Eu disse garota, seu idiota! E fica longe dela, talarico!

Tinha exagerado, sabia disso. Mas, caramba, ele não tinha guardado esse segredo com tanto esforço para ele ser exposto sem nenhum bom motivo. Pediria desculpas para o amigo mais tarde.

— Ih, ficou puto — Yifan provocou rindo, na tentativa de quebrar o clima pesado. 

Não deu certo. 

— Jongin — Junmyeon o chamou. — Pode ir tomar banho primeiro, o treino acabou por hoje. 

— Certo — concordou, se levantando com pressa e com o coração pesado. Passou por muitas emoções por hora, precisava descansar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Mas antes, precisava fazer algo. Quando chegou na porta de saída da quadra, se virou para o time de novo, coçando a nuca e procurando as palavras certas. — Ah, Chanyeol. Desculpa, você sabe que eu te amo.

— Também te amo — respondeu sem olhar para o amigo. — Mas cai fora, estou puto contigo. 

O Kim sabia que mais tarde que elaborar melhor um jeito de pedirpas ao amigo. Park Chanyeol poderia ser um garoto enorme e, vez ou outra, um tanto quanto ao assunto, mas, lá no fundo, ele era um amor de pessoa e que se encontra muito fácil. 

Enquanto ele caminhava para os vestiários, viu de longe, na entrada do colégio, o clube de teatro indo embora. Deixou um sorriso bobo escapar dos lábios quando avistou o aluno por quem, sem que ele esperasse, fez seu coração bater forte, deixando seu estômago repleto de borboletas.


	2. "Quem é a garota, Jongin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Opa! E aí galera, tudo bem? Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam bem e se cuidando bastante! ❤️  
> Estou passando aqui para agradecer a todos que estão nos acompanhando nessa nova jornada e pelo carinho que vem nos dando, sejam nós comentário (quais eu não paro de ler de tão maravilhosos), ou nos likes! Obrigada, de verdade! Vocês deixam duas escritoras extremamente felizes com isso!   
> Eu fico feliz em saber que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic, de verdade! Eu e a Ziggy estamos nos divertindo muito em escrever ela e ver que vocês gostam, deixam nossos corações felizes! Então, obrigada!  
> Até as notas finais!
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Nós ficamos genuinamente felizes pelo carinho que estão dando para essa fanfic. Saibam que esse apoio está nos deixando ainda mais felizes e animadas para trazermos novos capítulos para vocês. Até porquê, o combinado era um capítulo de duas em duas semanas, mas não aguentamos esperar kkkkkkk   
> Obrigada por estar acompanhando YMSP. Boa leitura ❤️

Naquela terça-feira, pela primeira vez em seus anos de ensino médio, Jongin havia acordado disposto e animado. Acordou até mesmo antes do próprio despertador, ainda tomou banho primeiro que suas irmãs — que sempre que acordava atrasado, tinha que lutar pela água quente do chuveiro —, logo que vestiu o uniforme e ajeitou os cabelos. No entanto, achou uma ótima ideia fazer um penteado diferente do que estava acostumado, só para dar um certo charme caso encontrasse alguém especial na escola. Penteou o cabelo para o lado, pegou sua mochila, seu celular e correu para a cozinha. 

No andar de baixo, a mãe do Kim já estava de pé, preparando o café da manhã para que o mesmo levasse e tomasse durante o caminho, já que — quase — sempre, ele se atrasava. 

— Bom dia, filho! — cumprimentou, ao ver o garoto ao seu lado, roubando uma das torradas que acabara de sair da torradeira. — Caiu da cama hoje? Ou acordou mais cedo para fazer alguma lição que você esqueceu de fazer ontem? 

Jongin colocou a mão sob o peito e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse ofendido com as perguntas que a mais velha lhe fizera.

— Eu só quis acordar mais cedo — respondeu, mordendo a torrada que pegara. — E eu não faço mais isso, viu? Eu sou um menino prodígio. 

— Mentir é feio, Jongin — disse uma de suas irmãs que passavam por ali. 

— O seu nariz vai crescer se continuar mentindo assim, ainda mais, para nossa mãe! — comentou outra, enquanto corria para conseguir entrar no banheiro antes da outra garota.

O garoto quis responder as duas, mas optou por ficar calado e continuar mastigando sua torrada.

— Não vai responder elas? — ele negou. — Quem é você e o que fez com meu Jongin?! Hyejin, filha, liga para a polícia, temos um intruso que se diz ser seu irmão — zombou e Jongin rodou os olhos, mas não conteve o sorriso. 

— Há, há. Muito engraçado — falou, indo até a geladeira e pegando um suco de caixinha. Jongin poderia ter vinte anos nas costas, mas jamais deixaria de amar suco em caixinha, já que eram rápidos e práticos de se tomar. — Mãe… 

— Não, Jongin, eu não vou te levar para a escola hoje, pede para uma de suas irmãs — se adiantou, sabendo pelo tom de voz que o filho usara consigo, que ele pediria algo. 

— Eu ia perguntar se você poderia me dar uns trocados, sabe? Dinheiro para eu gastar na máquina de salgadinhos depois do treino — aquela era uma das mentiras menos elaboradas que já contou.

Na verdade, ele queria dinheiro para comprar uma HQ do Homem Aranha para Chanyeol, como um presente de desculpas. Ou suborno, como preferia chamar.

— Oh… — por essa ela não esperava. — Certo, pode pegar quanto quiser, depois você me paga de volta com o dinheiro que seu pai te depositar. 

— Obrigado! — disse, deixando um beijo na bochecha da mais velha e saindo em busca da bolsa que costumava deixar sob a mesa da sala.

Ele tinha cerca de uma hora para ir até a banca e comprar o HQ do amigo, depois ir para o colégio esperando encontrar o Park pelo caminho. O que, particularmente, era ótimo pois não iria precisar fazer nada com pressa. 

Enquanto caminhava, notou que o dia parecia diferente dos outros. Estava ensolarado e bonito, principalmente as árvores repletas de flores que coloriam as ruas do bairro. Bonitas, assim como Kyungsoo estava ontem. 

Ele não se importava com o fato de seu coração acelerar toda vez que se lembrava do sorriso bonito do aluno do clube de teatro, e muito menos pelo fato de ter se apaixonado à primeira vista. Pelo menos, nos filmes de romance, sempre dava tudo certo no final. Com ele não tinha como ser diferente.

[💌]

Quando adentrou em sua sala, Jongin ficou feliz de ver Chanyeol sentado ali, na carteira ao lado da sua. Aproveitou que ele estava distraído com o celular e retirou a revista em quadrinhos da mochila. Com cuidado, se aproximou e colocou a HQ em frente ao celular do amigo, que imediatamente levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

— O que é isso? — Chanyeol perguntou, emburrado.

— Isso é um presente para o melhor e mais bonito jogador do nosso time de vôlei — disse sorrindo e fazendo uma dancinha desajeitada com os braços.

— Também conhecido como suborno — tentando manter a pose de durão, desviou os olhos da dancinha engraçada e encarou a revista com seu herói favorito. Não tinha ficado bravo com Jongin, apenas chateado. — Parabéns, você sabe como subornar alguém — sorriu de volta para o líbero. — Bom dia, Jongin.

— Bom dia, Chanyeol! — falou alto, jogando a mochila no chão e se sentando ao lado do amigo.

Chanyeol e Jongin conversaram normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Park contava ao amigo, sobre como o Peter Parker havia conseguido seus poderes de aranha e, como um bom ouvinte, Jongin ficou encantado. 

Antes que pudesse pedir os HQs emprestados a Chanyeol, o professor de química entrou na sala, fazendo todos sentarem em seus devidos lugares e ficarem quietos. Todos sabiam como ele era rígido e, quando queria, chato. Como se já não bastasse, também adorava mandar alunos com mau comportamento para a sala do diretor. 

— Bom dia a todos — começou, coçando a garganta para continuar. — Antes da nossa aula começar, o grêmio pediu um tempinho para dar alguns avisos importantes.

Os anúncios do grêmio sempre faziam um bom som de fundo para os cochilos rápidos de Jongin e mais metade da sala. Ninguém ligava para os avisos do grêmio, porque era sempre a mesma coisa. Se não fosse sobre reciclagem consciente, era algo relacionado a pichações desrespeitosas nos banheiros. 

No entanto, depois que o professor saiu do meio do quadro para dar espaço para os alunos entrarem, o coração do Kim quase saiu pela boca. 

Novamente,  _ aquele  _ garoto estava lá. Tinham mais um garoto com ele, mas não fazia diferença alguma. A razão pela qual ele acordou cedo, se arrumou como nenhum outro dia e por ter cantado junto com passarinhos no caminho para a escola, estava na frente dele. E ele não sabia o que fazer. 

— Bom dia, pessoal — Kyungsoo, quase brilhando aos olhos de Jongin, tomou a iniciativa de começar a falar. — Eu e o Baekhyun viemos aqui hoje para dar alguns avisos importantes sobre o interclasse de vôlei. Então...

Jongin não estava escutando mais nada. Observar Kyungsoo ali, mais perto e sem estar se escondendo atrás de uma porta, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ele em meses.

Usou esses minutos para olhar bem cada detalhe do garoto. Percebeu que ele tem lábios carnudos, que lembravam um coração fofo. Kyungsoo também tinha sobrancelhas bem delineadas, junto com um sorriso encantador. Isso sem contar a voz grossa e firme quando falava.

Ele estava quase derretendo na cadeira, e não era pelo calor.

— Obrigado pela atenção — Baekhyun disse, segurando um pequeno cartaz com desenhos de bolas de vôlei. — Tenham um bom dia.

Jongin só voltou para a realidade, quando a porta da sala se fechou e o professor bateu o livro sob a mesa.

— Recados dados — avisou, com sua típica carranca estampada na cara. — Agora, peguem seus livros e abram na página dez. Vou explicar a matéria e vocês vão fazer os exercícios logo depois.

Do seu lado, assim como outros alunos, Chanyeol suspirou alto, enquanto retirava o livro da mochila. Jongin aproveitou para se abaixar também e cochichar ao melhor amigo.

— Você prestou atenção no que eles disseram? — questionou, fingindo um bocejo. — Eu acabei cochilando na metade do primeiro aviso. 

— Eu cochilei na hora que o professor entrou — riu, mas parou quando os olhos do professor fixaram em si. Engoliu seco e voltou a pegar o livro. — Depois a gente pergunta no grupo o que vai acontecer.

— Isso se alguém, além do Junmyeon e do Yixing, prestar atenção, né? — retrucou e Chanyeol sorriu. — Vamos levar uma bronca. 

— Como se a gente já não estivesse acostumado com isso.

E assim a aula seguiu. Vez ou outra, Chanyeol e Jongin levavam broncas do professor por cochirarem e trocarem suas respostas. 

[💌]

— Soo, você ainda tá inteiro? — Baekhyun perguntou quando estavam em uma distância segura da última sala que entraram. 

— Como assim, Baekhyun? — Falou sem prestar muita atenção. Estava tentando lembrar qual era a próxima turma para dar os avisos.

— Você viu como aquele garoto da última carteira te encarava? — disse baixinho, arregalando os olhos. — Eu pensei que, sei lá, ele ia dar uma de Edward e pular no seu pescoço. 

— Eu avisei que maratonar todos os filmes de Crepúsculo em uma madrugada não era uma boa ideia — imitou o gesto do Byun, rindo da fala dramática.

— Na minha cabeça de dez anos, era o melhor filme que existia.

— Só na de dez anos? — brincou e o amigo rodou os olhos, mas sorriu em seguida. — Até hoje você fala que é caidinho no Jacob e que os lobos fedidos são melhores que as fadas cintilantes dos vampiros. 

— Em minha legítima defesa, ele é lindo — empinou o nariz e Kyungsoo sorriu. — Só isso também. 

— Certo, chega de papo furado e vamos para a próxima sala — anunciou, dando passos rápidos até a sala do primeiro ano do ensino médio. — Não quero chegar atrasado para a aula de literatura.

[💌]

O intervalo era uma das cinco alegrias que os alunos poderiam sentir após horas e horas de aula. Além de serem liberados para se entupirem de salgadinhos, doces ou comida saudável, eles também poderiam ver seus amigos de outras turmas. Era comum a amizade existir entre o primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano do ensino médio. 

No imenso refeitório, Jongin se encontrava sentado em uma das mesas disponíveis próximas a enorme parede de vidro, junto com seus amigos do time de vôlei. Próximo a eles se encontravam o clube de natação e o de basquete, também conhecido como seus rivais, como ele gostava de chamar. 

— Se o Jaehyun, continuar me encarando assim, juro por tudo nesse mundo que eu enfio a cara dele naquele purê de batata — comentou Yifan, olhando pelo canto dos olhos o aluno do clube de basquete, sentado na mesa ao lado. 

— Da última vez que você foi implicar com ele, os dois pararam na diretoria e o Junmyeon teve que ir lá salvar seu traseiro — murmurou Sehun, mastigando seu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim. 

— Dessa vez eu não vou salvar ninguém de uma advertência — avisou o líder, olhando para todos, mas especificamente para Yifan. — Podem esquecer que eu existo na hora que forem lá. 

— Eu te amava, seu desgraçado — Yixing falou, como se estivesse sido rejeitado, fazendo todos que estavam na mesa rirem.

— Mas, então… — começou Sehun, após recuperar o fôlego, olhando para Jongin, que lutava para abrir a latinha de refrigerante. — Aproveitando que estamos todos aqui, Jongin, por que não mostra pra gente quem é a garota que você mencionou ontem? 

E como se fosse mágica, sua latinha abriu. 

— Oi? — fingiu não ter escutado. 

— É Jongin, aproveita que todos os alunos estão por aqui e mostra pra gente quem é a garota que roubou seu coração! — incentivou Yifan.

— É aquela ali? — Yixing apontou com o mindinho, na direção de uma garota de cabelos curtos e pretos, como o amigo descreveu noite passada. 

— Não — respondeu, dando um gole na bebida e olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava Kyungsoo, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele por lá. — Esqueçam, ela não está aqui. 

— Qual é, Jongin! — foi a vez de Junmyeon dizer algo. — Somos seus amigos, não precisa ter medo de contar para nós.

Os amigos começaram a enchê-lo de perguntas que, nem mesmo ele sabia responder. Então, depois de longos segundos, uma brilhante ideia surgiu em sua mente. 

— Aí galera, acho que aquele purê não me caiu bem — disse de forma dramática, na tentativa de convencer os amigos, não só com sua cena, mas com as caretas que fazia. — Eu vou no banheiro e caso eu não volte, estarei na enfermaria.

— Qualquer coisa manda mensagem no grupo — pediu Junmyeon, convencido de que o garoto realmente estava mal.

Quando saiu de perto da mesa e se distanciou do refeitório, o Kim se sentiu aliviado. Essa desculpa nunca dava errado. 

Sem ter bem para onde ir, andou sem rumo pelos corredores da escola, procurando algo para se distrair até o final do intervalo. Leu os papéis presos no mural da escola que falavam sobre o perigo das drogas na adolescência, junto com uma imagem de um pulmão podre. Nada de nada, somente o tédio. 

Andou mais um pouco, até escutar a voz familiar. Era Chanyeol no final do corredor, conversando animadamente e rindo alto com um dos alunos do clube de teatro, Baekhyun. O que, sinceramente, ele nunca tinha visto antes. Sequer sabia que eles se conheciam, e muito menos que eram próximos ao ponto de conversar e rir livremente por aí. Sentiria um pouquinho de ciúmes se não estivesse morrendo de curiosidade.

— Conhece o grandão? — alguém disse às costas de Jongin, o fazendo colocar uma mão na boca para não soltar um grito fino. Não sabia como aquilo foi acontecer, mas era Kyungsoo falando com ele. — Desculpa, não queria te assustar — Descansou a mão no ombro de Jongin, usando o dedo indicador da outra mão para fazer sinal de silêncio. 

O Kim engoliu em seco ao olhar os lábios de Kyungsoo tão de perto. Parecia que todas as palavras tinham sumido da cabeça dele. Era um grande vazio onde existia só ele e o aluno bonito do clube de teatro.

— Aham — Foi o que conseguiu dizer. Nenhuma palavra completa estava saindo.

— E quem ele é? — Voltou a olhar para os dois garotos conversando. — Merda! Eu acho que o Baek me viu — A mão que ainda estava no ombro de Jongin, segurou o Kim com força e o puxou para trás. — Me segue! 

Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer, apenas se deixou ser arrastado para o banheiro masculino mais próximo. No estado que ele estava, sem reação e se sentindo em um sonho, parecia que a qualquer momento ele iria acordar em sua cama. 

Mas não, aquilo era real, e o aluno bonito do clube de teatro estava o arrastando para o banheiro menos movimento da escola. Se odiou por ter ficado minimamente animado com isso.

Quando chegaram, Kyungsoo praticamente o empurrou para dentro do banheiro e ficou vigiando a porta. 

— Porra, agora eles estão vindo pra cá — xingou sem olhar para o Kim.

— Quê? — Não adiantava, a cabeça dele não estava funcionando direito. 

— Vai, se esconde! — Kyungsoo mandou e correu para uma das cabines do banheiro. 

Jongin estava tão imerso pela sua paixão, que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi o segui para a mesma cabine. 

— Sério?! — perguntou indignado. — Tem mais sete cabines aqui.

Foi ali que Jongin acordou, sentindo vontade de entrar na privada e se dar descarga. Isso se o seu coração não parasse de bater de vez, de tão acelerado que estava.

— Desculpa, eu - — o som da porta de entrada foi ecoado e isso foi o suficiente para fazer o Kim se calar. 

Do outro lado, eles escutaram as vozes de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, ambos pareciam achar graça de algo que haviam dito, já que Chanyeol não parava de rir alto. 

Jongin, que antes encarava a porta, desviou sua atenção para Kyungsoo, que, naquele momento, aparentava estar entretido com os próprios tênis. Achou que fosse coisa da sua cabeça, quando notou um leve rubor nas bochechas do garoto em sua frente. 

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, escutou a voz de Baekhyun próxima à cabine onde estavam e, naquele momento, não só ele, como Kyungsoo também, sentiram o sangue gelar. 

— Essa cabine estava funcionando até hoje de manhã — reclamou o garoto. 

— Larga de ser chato, Baek. Tem mais umas sete disponíveis para você fazer suas necessidades — Chanyeol comentou. — Não faça esse biquinho, é difícil resistir.

— Agora você sabe como é difícil pra mim te ver nos treinos de vôlei, e não poder ir correndo te beijar — Um barulho estalado percorreu o banheiro. — Isso é o máximo que podemos fazer na escola.

No mesmo instante, Kyungsoo e Jongin se ruborizaram. Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo ousou pensar em se dar descarga e torcer para chegar no encanamento do esgoto de sua casa. Enquanto isso, a cabeça de Jongin estava a mil. 

_ Desde quando o Chanyeol é gay?,  _ quis saber _.  _

— Meu Deus — foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo disse, depois do casal ter ido embora. — Será que tem como você me fazer um favor? 

Jongin o olhou e concordou com a cabeça.

— Certo, eu vou me jogar aqui — apontou para a privada ao lado deles —, e você me dá descarga, ok? 

_ Como é?  _

— O quê? Não! Eu nunca faria isso! 

— É. Tem razão, péssima ideia. Esse banheiro é nojento — comentou, abrindo a porta com cautela e verificando se a barra estava limpa para saírem. — Vem, eles já foram embora.

Respirou aliviado, pois agora estava em uma distância segura de Kyungsoo. Passou um enorme sufoco quando viu ele corado, bem na sua frente e perto até demais. 

Entretanto, agora permanecia um silêncio estranho e constrangedor. Não sabia como reagir. Estava com vergonha e… chocado. O garoto em sua frente não parecia estar diferente de si.

— Bem — Coçou a garganta. — Isso foi estranho.

— Demais… — disse encarando o chão. — Olha, eu sei que estou pedindo demais, mas tenho um último favor que te pedir. 

Ele jamais negaria nada que Kyungsoo pedisse.

— Pode pedir.

— Por favor, não conta pra ninguém nada do que você ouviu entre aqueles dois — olhou sério para os olhos de Jongin. — Eu realmente não sei o que faria se algo de ruim acontecesse com o Baekhyun.

Novamente, ele estava chocado. 

— Tá… Tá bom, não precisa se preocupar — estava um tanto quanto desesperado. Ele nunca faria algo desse tipo. — De verdade, eu nunca contaria isso pra ninguém. O cara alto com ele é o meu melhor amigo.

Kyungsoo deu um leve sorriso, e o Kim o recebeu como uma pancada em seu coração. 

— Muito obrigado, ahn... — franziu as sobrancelhas — Desculpa, eu não sei o seu nome. 

Jongin, dessa vez, ficou surpreso. Bem, ele era um dos jogadores mais conhecidos do time de vôlei, assim como os outros, então, meio que na sua cabeça, todos daquele colégio já haviam ouvido sobre Kim Jongin, o líbero bonitão do clube de vôlei. 

— Jongin — respondeu, vendo como Kyungsoo ainda esperava por sua resposta. — Kim Jongin.

— Sou Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo — disse, voltando a sorrir. — Muito obrigado, Jongin. Nos vemos por aí! — se despediu, saindo às pressas do banheiro. Deixando Jongin ali, sozinho. 

— Ahn… tchau? — murmurou, vendo a porta se fechando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Olá novamente! Obrigada por ler o segundo Capítulo de You're My Set Point! Espero que vocês e, se quiserem, podem comentar sobre o que acharam! Adoraria ler o que pensam. (Se não quiserem deixar aqui nos comentários, vocês podem chamar na DM dos nossos twitters, beleza? Não tenham medo! Apenas fiquem a vontade conosco! 💌)  
> Isso é tudo pessoal! Obrigada por acolherem essa fic, obrigada pelo apoio, carinho e tudo mais!  
> Se cuide, viu? Até semana que vem! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Esse nós escrevemos na base do surto! Eu super imaginei o começo do capítulo com "Mr. Blue Sky" tocando no fundo KKKKKKKK. Sério, eu fico toda boiolinha com o Jongin. Vejo ele como um cara fofo, mas que não percebe isso.   
> Obrigada por ler até aqui, pode acreditar que você deixou duas autoras muito felizes! Se cuide e até o próximo capítulo ❤️
> 
> Nossos twitters: @FranjinhaAzul  
> @ZiggyTozier


	3. Arte, teatro e Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: FranjinhaAzul: Hey! Hey! Hey! (Bokuto's Voice).  
> Como vocês estão? A semana de vocês foi boa? Espero que todos estejam bem, se cuidando e se mantando quentinhes ou hidratades!   
> Bem... Cá estamos com um novo capítulo de YMSP, cheio de momentos fofos e boiolinhas! 💕  
> Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam lendo!! 💕  
> Quero agradecer novamente a todos que vem nos acompanhando nessa jornada, deixando seus likes e comentários super lindos! Obrigada por todo o carinho, de verdade! ❤️❤️  
> Enfim... Desculpe-me, eu acabo me emocionando. Até as notas finais! 💞
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo, na expectativa de deixar seu dia/tarde/ noite mais doce. Espero que a semana de vocês esteja sendo boa. Se cuidem e se mantenham saudáveis, ok? Boa leitura ❤️

Depois da cena que presenciou no banheiro, Kyungsoo não teve coragem de olhar no rosto de Jongin. Saiu correndo, pois nada daquilo fazia sentido. O coração dele estava quase pulando do peito, e eram por tantos motivos que ele sequer saberia como explicar.

Não era a primeira vez que ele se sentia estranho perto de outro garoto, e tudo só piorou por ser um garoto extremamente bonito. O coração dele já não estava muito bem, mas quando ele ouviu a conversa entre o Baekhyun e o jogador alto… pensou que fosse finalmente infartar. 

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, correu para um canto afastado da escola para poder colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Estava dividido entre ser um cara responsável e maduro que sabe lidar com qualquer problema, ou ser o adolescente sem jeito como ele sempre foi. 

Respirou fundo, e tentou fazer a técnica da borboleta para se acalmar, do mesmo jeito que viu em um vídeo aleatório. Colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo, a mão esquerda no ombro direito e alternou em dar leves tapinhas alternadamente. Surpreendentemente, funcionou depois de um tempo. Quando teve certeza que estava bem e pronto para olhar para o amigo novamente, saiu do cantinho do auditório do teatro para ir até a sua sala.

Caminhou determinado pelos corredores, como se estivesse fazendo parte de um filme adolescente, quando eles andam em câmera lenta de maneira dramática. Se ele realmente estivesse, seria aquele tipo de personagem que escorrega e cai dentro da lata de lixo na frente da pessoa que está afim. Felizmente, ele não estava. Chegou na sala de matemática são e salvo.

Deu uma última olhada nos corredores e entrou na sala de aula. Todos estavam em seus respectivos lugares, junto do professor com seu giz escrevendo milhares de fórmulas na lousa. 

— Kyungsoo, está tudo bem? — a professora, sempre atenciosa com o Do, perguntou sem dar importância por ter interrompido a aula. — Você nunca se atrasa. Está precisando de ajuda? 

Quis morrer ao perceber que a sala toda estava o encarando atentamente. Detestava receber atenção desnecessária.

— Está tudo bem, professora. Desculpe por te preocupar — Se abaixou em uma rápida reverência. — Fui entregar alguns papéis para o professor de física, e ele insistiu em me fazer uma breve explicação sobre como o sol é importante no sistema solar.

— Entendo — ela sorriu simpática. — Na cabeça dele, ele ainda pensa que vocês são alunos do primário. Pode ir se sentar, Kyungsoo.

— Obrigado — fez outra rápida reverência e seguiu para a sua carteira. 

Fez questão de manter os olhos presos no chão até chegar na carteira. Tudo para não precisar encarar Baekhyun tão cedo, o que não deu muito certo, pois o garoto sentava atrás dele em todas as aulas. Antes de se sentar, reuniu toda a sua coragem e subiu os olhos para o amigo, que o correspondeu com uma língua de fora seguida de um sorriso bobo. 

Era o Baekhyun de sempre.

— Cara, eu não te vi durante todo o intervalo. Onde você tava? — o Byun cochichou no ouvido de Kyungsoo. — Pensei até que você tinha ido embora mais cedo. Tinha ficado com um pouco de inveja, para ser sincero.

— Eu… — tentou pensar em uma desculpa aceitável. — Eu queria ficar sozinho e ensaiar um pouco o roteiro da peça.

— E você não me chamou? — ainda que em cochicho, a indignação do Byun estava óbvia. — Pode devolver a pulseira que te dei no seu aniversário. Não sou mais seu amigo.

Do que ele estava falando? Baekhyun parecia ocupado demais durante o intervalo para ensaiar, mas é claro que ele não podia falar sobre isso. Escolheu se fazer de desentendido.

— Desculpa, da próxima vez eu te chamo.

— O Kyungsoo deve estar usando um perfume muito cheiroso hoje, não é mesmo, Baekhyun? — largando o giz em cima da mesa, a professora chamou a atenção do menino. — Ou você virou um vampiro?

Quando escutou seu nome saindo dos lábios da professora, Baekhyun imediatamente ajeitou a postura na cadeira. Agradeceu por todos os seus colegas, estarem ocupados demais temendo serem descobertos pela professora e não prestando atenção em si.

— Desculpa, professora — começou. — Eu estava tirando uma dúvida com ele.

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando uma risada. Não tinha como ficar bravo com Baekhyun naquele momento, pois estava escrito na testa dele que era mentira. 

A mulher levantou uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas, sem deixar de observá-lo. Ela parecia estar analisando sua alma e não seu belo rosto. 

— Certo — se deu por vencida, deixando de encarar o aluno, para pegar o giz que deixara sob a mesa e voltar a escrever no quadro. — Caso você tenha dúvidas, tire-as comigo e não com o Kyungsoo — avisou, apontando o giz em sua direção. — Ele está concentrado demais para escutar você falando sobre algo fora da nossa aula. 

— Claro, professora — disse, pegando sua caneta e voltando a escrever no caderno. Quando a professora voltou a escrever, Baekhyun se aproximou novamente do ouvido de Kyungsoo e sussurrou: — Depois a gente conversa. 

[🏐]

Depois que Kyungsoo o deixou plantado no banheiro, Jongin viu que sua única opção era voltar mais cedo para a sala de aula, já que, como onde costume, ele adorava dar uma volta por todo o corredor do andar onde estudava, para só depois voltar para a sala de aula. 

Não ficou surpreso ao encontrar Chanyeol ali, sentado na mesa ao lado da sua, totalmente imerso na sua mais nova HQ do Homem Aranha. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão… seguro? O Kim não sabia muito bem como descrever o amigo, já que estava ocupado demais fritando o resto do seus neurônios na tentativa de processar tudo o que lhe ocorrera há alguns minutos. 

Ele nem percebeu que ficou aquele tempo todo, encarando o amigo.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da HQ. — Tá querendo um autógrafo? Olha, Jongin, eu sou seu amigo, pode pedir um quando quiser. 

Jongin balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse voltado para a realidade, e encarou o amigo, que mesmo sem encará-lo, sorria zombeteiro. 

— Obrigado, Chanyeol, mas dessa vez eu passo — comentou, achando graça no que o Park lhe dissera. — Já tenho muitas fotos com sua cara feia guardadas na gaveta do lado da minha cama. 

— Contando que elas não estejam guardadas junto com um vidro de hidratante e lencinhos, eu não me importo — riu e Jongin o acompanhou. 

O líbero agradeceu pelo amigo não estar o observando, já que, se o estivesse, notaria a mudança repentina de sua expressão. 

Ele sabia que Chanyeol havia notado a sua mudança de comportamento, pois depois do intervalo, Jongin não parava de falar o quão animado estava para treinar com o time ou voltar para casa e tirar um cochilo. Todavia, antes que dissesse algo, o professor de artes adentrou na sala, fazendo todos os alunos que estavam em pé, sentarem em seus devidos lugares e permanecerem em silêncio. 

— Boa tarde, alunos — iniciou, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até a mesa no centro da sala. — Antes de começarmos a aula, quero conversar com vocês sobre suas notas na minha matéria. 

Chanyeol e Jongin trocaram olhares e engoliram seco. Eles sabiam que, querendo ou não, o professor mencionaria seus nomes no meio de toda aquela conversa. 

— Vamos começar pelo trabalho que eu passei ontem em sala de aula.

Os murmurou começaram assim que o professor abriu a pasta, onde, em ordem alfabética, estavam os trabalhos da turma. 

— Kim Jongin — falou, retirando uma folha da pasta preta. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho deixando corações para mim, mas lamento dizer que isso não irá te salvar do zero. 

Todos da sala riram brevemente e Jongin se encolheu no lugar, desejando ter uma tesoura dimensional, como a Star Butterfly, e abrir um portal na parede ao lado para outra dimensão, bem longe dali. 

— Park Chanyeol — chamou e, mesmo encolhido olhou de soslaio para a figura alta ao seu lado. — Cinco. Eu já te falei para deixar de desenhar dinossauros no final de cada folha.

— Mas, professor — iniciou, sem ligar para os olhares dos colegas. — Se você folhear rápido, eles irão se mexer e comer a cidade toda! 

Mesmo que o Park tentasse se defender, o professor não alteraria a nota que estava ali, de caneta vermelha no canto superior da folha. 

— Antes cinco do que zero — Chanyeol disse sem pensar. 

— É sério isso, Chanyeol? — questionou, tentando expressar toda a indignação que sentia. — Depois de todo esse discurso de anos sobre ser meu melhor amigo, e que notas não definem quem você é?

— Jongin, quando eu tirei zero, você fez questão de rir bem alto e mandar uma mensagem no grupo de vôlei falando sobre isso — cruzou os braços, fingindo desprezo. — Pode dar adeus aos desenhos de dinossauro que eu ia fazer especialmente pra você.

_ Porra _ . Ele tinha se esquecido de ter feito isso.

— Acho que você deu já deu o seu troco, Chanyeol.

O jogador apenas virou o rosto em sua direção sorriu e mostrou a língua, como um sinal de provocação, fazendo Jongin se segurar para não fazer Chanyeol beijar com os dentes onde a HQ que dera, estava. 

Entretanto, antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito sobre o comportamento infantil do Park, foi interrompido pelo professor.

— Jongin — começou. — Quando o sinal da última aula tocar quero que me procure na sala do terceiro ano A. 

Coisa boa aquilo não devia ser, isso ele não tinha dúvidas. Estava completamente ferrado, e tudo isso era culpa do Kyungsoo, que não deixou que ele se concentrasse em outra coisa que não fosse o sorriso dele gravado em sua memória.

[🏐]

Quando o sinal da última aula ecoou pelo corredor, Jongin suspirou. Ele não estava com vontade de ir encontrar seu professor, e muito menos de ter que escutar um possível sermão ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse. Pelo menos seria algo rápido, ele acreditava.

— Você quer que eu vá contigo, Jongin? — Chanyeol perguntou, vendo o sofrimento estampado pelo rosto do colega.

— Não precisa, obrigado. Só quero que você saiba que se a minha alma tiver fugido do meu corpo, foi o professor que sugou ela de mim — dramatizou escorado na porta da sala. 

— Ok… Então, até amanhã! — sorriu animado, acenando com a mão e caminhando na direção da saída da escola. — Espero que a sua alma ainda esteja em você.

Não teve chance de responder, pois o garoto correu para fora da escola. O time de vôlei não treina todos os dias, por conta disso, os jogadores davam o fora o mais rápido possível nesses dias. Jongin não era diferente, mas naquele dia ele não tinha escolha. 

Foi para a sala da turma que o professor o informara mais cedo, bufando antes de entrar. Como ele esperava, havia mais alunos dentro da sala, mas esses, no entanto, não pareciam estar lá para levar bronca assim como ele. Os outros alunos estavam ali para organizarem os livros e o restante da sala. Ou seja, Kim Jongin seria obrigado a ler xingo na frente de pessoas que ele nunca viu na vida.

— Jongin — ouviu o professor chamá-lo. — Entre, por favor. 

O Kim bufou e, sem ânimo algum, caminhou até a mesa do professor, notando que sob esta, estava seu trabalho lotado de corações.

— Gostaria que se explicasse — pediu e Jongin engoliu seco. Como ele poderia explicar aquilo? 

— Eu… — começou, mas se interrompeu, buscando meios alternativos para explicar sobre sua situação. — Eu não sei como explicar isso, professor. Mas, se o senhor deixar, eu posso fazer outro trabalho e entregar amanhã mesmo! Sem falta!

O homem apenas negou com a cabeça. 

— Mas, professor… — se silenciou quando o professor ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio. 

— Escuta, Jongin, você nunca foi bom na minha matéria — disse e o rapaz se segurou para não rodar os olhos. — Entendo que a história da arte não seja do seu interesse, mas queira você ou não, faz parte da nossa grade — explicou e Jongin só concordou com a cabeça. Ele não estava afim de escutar as outras coisas que o professor tinha a falar, então optou por olhar o enorme zero no papel em sua frente. — Por outro lado, eu sei como você pode recuperar essa nota.

Jongin sentiu uma onda de esperança invadindo seu interior e ergueu a cabeça, aguardando o mais velho continuar. Contudo, sua esperança pareceu evaporar no momento em que o professor olhou bem para si, como se estivesse vendo todos os seus pecados, e se levantou. 

_ Foi bom te conhecer, Chanyeol _ , pensou se afastando um pouco, com medo do homem realmente sugar sua alma.

— Kyungsoo — chamou o professor, olhando para o final da sala em busca do garoto, qual deixou de lutar com o zíper de sua mochila, para olha-lo. — pode vir até aqui por um instante? 

O professor gesticulou para que se aproximasse e, mesmo com receio, assim o fez. 

— Sinto em te interromper, Kyungsoo, mas será que você poderia ajudar um dos meus alunos aqui? — apontou com a cabeça na direção de Jongin, que, de repente, parecia surpreso. 

Ele não tinha nenhuma opção a não ser aceitar. 

— Claro — concordou, olhando para o Kim com o canto dos olhos. — No que posso ser útil? 

— Você sabe se há alguma vaga no clube de teatro? 

O Do dedilhou o dedo indicador no queixo, enquanto olhava para o chão, vasculhando sua memória. Enquanto isso, o Kim apenas ficou ali, admirando como Kyungsoo ficava extremamente adorável daquela maneira. 

— Baekhyun — o rapaz chamou o amigo, que estava sentado sob a mesa, o aguardando. — Você sabe se há mais vagas no nosso clube? 

— O clube de teatro é como coração de mãe, Soo — respondeu de uma forma poética. — Há sempre espaço para mais um! 

Enquanto Kyungsoo conversava com Baekhyun, Jongin usou esse tempo para observar os detalhes do garoto. Começou pelo pescoço, onde ele achou algumas pintas extremamente fofas perdidas por lá. Subindo mais um pouco, se perdeu nos lábios carnudos do Do que, aos seus olhos, eram mais "beijaveis" do que deveriam ser. Quando Kyungsoo sorriu, foi o momento que ele sentia que derreteria a qualquer momento. Estava definitivamente e com todas as letras, apaixonado.

— Ele daria um ótimo Drácula para a nossa peça, ele sabe bem olhar para um pescoço como se fosse o devorar. Você não acha, professor? — Baekhyun perguntou, se aproximando dos três e olhando de forma acusadora para Jongin, que deixou de olhar para Kyungsoo.

Por alguns instantes, Jongin se perguntou se Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham feito algum tipo de curso que o fizesse perder a paciência facilmente. Contudo, o Do parecia não ter entendido, ou simplesmente não quis entender. Menos mal.

— Perfeito — o professor disse de repente, trazendo Jongin de volta para a realidade. — Jongin, se você não quiser repetir de ano, é só participar do clube de teatro durante esse bimestre. 

— Mas…

— Pelo que eu saiba, vocês, jogadores, não precisam treinar todos os dias com o time — o interrompeu, já sabendo que iria protestar contra. — Então, aproveite esses dias de folga para participar do clube de teatro. Quem sabe assim você aprenda mais sobre a arte.

Kyungsoo não pode deixar de ficar surpreso ao descobrir que o garoto com quem ficara escondido no banheiro, era um membro do clube de vôlei. Geralmente, o Do evitava as pessoas dos clubes de esporte, justamente pela maioria se achar superior a qualquer outra pessoa, e por serem folgados pra caralho. Nunca encontrou um atleta sequer que não fizesse parte desse esteriótipo. 

— Vai ser ótimo ter você conosco — forçou um sorriso, tentando não transparecer a surpresa ou seu desconforto em pensar que Jongin poderia ser mais um babaca. — Você pode começar na próxima semana, já que será nela que irão distribuir o resto dos papéis. 

— E para a sua sorte, ninguém ficou com o papel de Drácula, por enquanto — Baekhyun provocou.

— Verdade! — sem perceber que o amigo tinha dito aquilo somente para provocar o novato do clube, Kyungsoo concordou. — Você é bem alto e tem ombros largos, vai ficar muito bem de capa.

Jongin ficou sem reação. Como ele poderia ter dito algo daquele tipo com tanta facilidade? Kyungsoo tinha olhado para ele por tempo suficiente para notar sobre os ombros dele? Ou melhor, Kyungsoo olhava para ele? Mais uma vez, o Kim estava uma bagunça por dentro.

— Fico contente em saber que estamos de acordo — o mais velho disse, arrumando os papéis presentes na mesa, dentro de sua bolsa. — Tudo bem garotos, agora vocês já podem ir para casa. Tivemos um dia cheio hoje.

_ Nem me diga,  _ Kyungsoo e Jongin pensaram, sentindo o ombro pesar novamente. Ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices, mas desviaram para o chão em seguida. 

— Vamos Soo — chamou Baekhyun, caminhando a até o final da sala e pegando ambas mochilas. — Temos uma maratona inteira de Crepúsculo nos esperando! 

— Você sabe que eu vou dormir no meio do primeiro filme, né? 

— Precisamos assistir como uma pesquisa para a peça, bobão! Seja mais profissional como eu, ok? — Kyungsoo riu, sabendo que aquela era mais uma das desculpas esfarrapadas do Byun para ver o Jacob sem camisa. 

Jongin estava completamente fora da conversa, tinha certeza, mas não quis parecer ser mal educado saindo sem mais nem menos da sala. Então escolheu esperar pelos amigos para que pudessem sair juntos.

— Eu prefiro mil vezes assistir aquele desenho horrível do Cartoon Network, também conhecido como Titio Avô, do que maratonar Crepúsculo — comentou e o Byun protestou.

— Você tem mau gosto, isso sim — agarrou Kyungsoo pelo pescoço, parando com o braço entrelaçado nele ao ver Jongin os observando tímido. — Você vêm? Ou vai dormir aqui até amanhã?

— Ah, eu… — coçou a nuca, com vergonha de ter ficado calado durante todo esse tempo. — Eu não queria atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, e nem sair sem mais nem menos.

— Que gracinha — o Byun rebateu. — Não é mesmo, Soo?

— Hm, sim. Agora vamos, certo?

_ Ele é tão fofo _ , Jongin pensou.

— Vamos! — Baekhyun concordou animado e seguiu para fora da sala, sendo seguido pelo Kim.

Enquanto caminhavam para fora da escola, o celular de Jongin começou a tocar “Space Unicorn”, e mesmo que não soubesse se alguém também conhecia Star Vs The Force Of Evil, entrou em desespero para atender o mais rápido possível.

— Não é um bom momento, Hyejin — ele murmurou, assim que viu o nome da irmã na tela do aparelho. — Tá, me encontra na frente da padaria aqui da esquina — disse, antes de desligar e olhar para Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, que tinham os olhares fixo em si. — Me desculpem… era minha irmã. Ela veio me buscar.

— Tudo bem, garoto vampiro — Baekhyun comentou. — Deixamos para a próxima!

— Até o próximo ensaio, Jongin — Kyungsoo se despediu, sorrindo para o rapaz, que sentiu como se seu coração tivesse errado uma batida ao presenciar tal cena. 

— Até… — falou, vendo como as duas figuras desapareciam, após virar a esquina da escola. 

Ele tinha passado por uma verdadeira montanha russa de emoções por um dia, tudo o que estava precisando no momento era de um bom banho e gritar no travesseiro pelo resto do dia, talvez ele ligasse para o Park mais tarde e conversasse com ele, de uma forma totalmente indireta, sobre o ocorrido no banheiro. Mas o que ele queria mesmo, era conversar com Kyungsoo mais vezes, e vê-lo sorrindo novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: FranjinhaAzul: Opa! Parece que nos encontramos novamente!  
> Obrigada a todos que lerem o novo capítulo de You're My Set Point! Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido bastante com essa leitura! 💕  
> Bem, e vocês quiserem, claro, podem comentar sobre o que acharam desse capítulo e tudo mais! Ficaria feliz em ler sobre o que vocês pensam! 💕  
> Se não estiverem com vontade de comentar por aqui, podem comentar no Twitter e marcar nossos @'s, sem problemas! Não precisam ter medo, sério! Fiquem a vontade conosco. 💌  
> Enfim, gente... Agradeço novamente a todos pelo carinho, pela companhia de cada um e principalmente, por acolher nossa fic!   
> Sou grata a todos e a Ziggy, por estar comigo nessa e me proporcionando uma enorme felicidade! ❤️  
> Fiquem bem, ok? Se cuidem bastante, bebam água, descansem e se alimente bem! Até a próxima semana! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Não sei vocês, mas eu fico igual o Jongin quando vejo o Soo KKKKKK. Eu amo demais esses personagens, não sei nem o que dizer, fico com o coração quentinho enquanto escrevemos. Obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho para ler, de verdade. Até o próximo capítulo 💕


	4. Enfim, a hipocrisia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: E aí, galero! Tudo bom? Espero que sim ❤️.
> 
> Então, ouvi dizer que algumas pessoas estavam ansiosas para esse novo capítulo de You're My Set Point... E, bem! Cá estamos nós novamente trazendo a vocês o quarto capítulo dessa fanfic!  
> Espero que estejam prontes para o que vem a seguir! Hihi.
> 
> Eu, de verdade, espero que todos estejam realmente gostando! Pois eu simplesmente estou apaixonada por essa fic. Sou grata a @Ziggy por sempre me ajudar com esses projetos que, na minha cabeça, supostamente, nunca sairiam do "baú". 
> 
> Também sou grata a todos que nos acompanham, de verdade! Obrigada a todos! O apoio de vocês faz com que nossos corações fiquem quentinhos. 
> 
> Enfim, nos vemos nas notas finais, tudo bem? 
> 
> Até já! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Essa semana nós trouxemos um capítulo um pouquinho maior do que o de costume hihi. Foi um capítulo muito divertido e gostoso de escrever, e também, será o pontapé inicial para o que todo mundo aqui está querendo ver, não é?  
> Se não fosse pela @FranjinhaAzul, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Então, mais uma vez eu te agradeço por me deixar fazer parte disso, meu bem. 
> 
> Bom final de semana, e boa leitura ❤️

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Jongin entrara no clube de teatro. Desde o primeiro dia, o Kim sabia que pertencer aos dois clubes não seria uma tarefa fácil. Contudo, ele não esperava que fosse tão difícil.

Se permitiu dizer que nem os treinos do time eram tão pesados como os aquecimentos feito pelo clube antes de começarem a ensaiar. Suas pernas doíam quando era obrigado a se esticar, e por conta do aquecimento da voz, ele ficou rouco por três dias seguidos. Ainda aguentou Chanyeol fazendo piadinhas sobre como a voz dele estava igual a do Pato Donald. 

Apesar de sentir cansado depois de um longo dia no clube de teatro, Jongin se recusava a descansar no dia seguinte. Faltavam cerca de duas semanas para o interclasse com o colégio … e ele não queria deixar o time na mão. 

— Sinto como se minhas pernas fossem desprender do meu corpo — disse Chanyeol, se jogando no chão ao lado do melhor amigo, que estava deitado com um dos braços sob os olhos. 

— Nem me fale — foi a única coisa que Jongin conseguiu dizer. Estava tão cansado que nem fôlego para responder o amigo, ele tinha. 

— Junmyeon, não acha que já está bom por hoje? — perguntou Yixing, se juntando aos dois rapazes no chão. 

Junmyeon suspirou ao notar que todos do time estavam jogados no chão da quadra. Eles realmente precisavam descansar, estavam treinando a mais de três horas ali naquele lugar. 

— Cara, sinto como se minha cabeça fosse explodir desde que levei aquela bolada do Sehun — comentou Yifan, pressionando a garrafa de água na testa. 

— Eu falei para você desviar — o Oh rebateu, rindo baixo.

— Tudo bem, está na hora de acabarmos por hoje — Junmyeon anunciou, vendo o rosto abatido e cansado de cada um deles. — Vocês deram duro hoje, com certeza vamos ser recompensados futuramente.

— Um banho já está de bom tamanho pra mim — Jongin disse, se ajeitando no lugar para secar a testa com a toalha apoiada em seu ombro.

Estava se preparando para levantar, quando sentiu alguém o segurar pela camiseta ensopada de suor. Não o surpreendeu que fosse Chanyeol quem estava o impedindo de levantar.

— Larga — mandou, já sem paciência.

— Aonde você pensa que vai desse jeito? Nós tínhamos combinado que não iríamos perguntar nada sobre o clube de teatro, mas não deu — Tentou sorrir de modo fofo e encantador, mas em vez disso, quase causou arrepios no Kim. — Conta pra gente como está sendo passar um tempo com aquele pessoal estranho.

Em seguida, todos ao redor deles começaram a incentivar a fala de Chanyeol. Quando estavam juntos, fofocar era o que mais faziam no tempo livre.

— Eu não quero falar sobre eles — disse cabisbaixo, cruzando os braços. O que não adiantou muita coisa, pois os atletas ainda estavam o encarando com expectativa. — Vou falar só um pouquinho. 

— Já é o suficiente pra mim — Chanyeol respondeu animado, acertando a postura na direção do amigo.

— Os ensaios são puxados, como vocês já puderam ver — pausou um pouco, pensando no que falar. — No início de cada ensaio nós fazemos alguns exercícios e dinâmicas, para ajudar a gente a se soltar mais. Alguns são legais, como correr sem encostar no outro e coisas desse tipo.

— Estranhos pra caralho — Yifan sussurrou, falando mais alto do que estava esperando. 

Jongin ouviu, mas preferiu ignorar.

— E no último ensaio, bem... — Coçou a nuca sem jeito, já se arrependendo do que iria dizer. — Me usaram como uma espécie de marmita humana. 

— O quê?! — Junmyeon perguntou assustado. — Como assim, Jongin?! 

Enquanto isso, os outros jogadores não paravam de rir. Entre eles, Yixing era pior, pois deitou no chão de tanto rir, segurando a barriga que provavelmente estava doendo. Não demorou meio minuto para o líbero do time se arrepender no fundo da alma por ter sido tão sincero. 

— Foi só um exercício… 

— Eu queria muito estar lá pra ver a cara da garota que o Jongin tá afim, sério — Sehun, como um grande boca dura, falou. Entretanto, ganhou de Junmyeon um soco no braço. — Machucou! 

— Era para machucar mesmo — Junmyeon disse, claramente irritado. — Vocês não vêem que o coitado está envergonhado? — indagou e todos pararam de rir imediatamente.

Jongin agradeceu mentalmente por Junmyeon ter notado o seu desconforto, mas ficou meio puto por ter sido chamado de coitado.

— Queria ver vocês lá no lugar dele e ainda com a pessoa que vocês gostam por perto — continuou, deixando todos sem jeito. — Jongin, você está livre para ir tomar banho. O resto termina de arrumar a quadra. 

Ele se segurou para não rir quando escutou os amigos resmungando. 

— Não é justo! — começou Yifan, se levantando. — Já é a segunda vez que o Jongin sai sem ajudar.

— Falou o cara que sempre foge antes do Jun mandar a gente arrumar as coisas — rebateu Yixing, rindo da expressão emburrada do amigo. — Anda, larga de ser chato e ajuda aí. 

— Até amanhã! — Jongin gritou, deixando o local para ir tomar banho e tirar o suor do corpo.

[🏐]

**[Dia 21 de Março. Preparações iniciais.]**

Durante toda aquela manhã, Kyungsoo sentiu como se em algum momento fosse explodir. Mexer constantemente as pernas para cima e para baixo já não adiantava mais, assim como roer as unhas — já que acabou roendo todas na noite anterior. Evitou bater o lápis ou os dedos contra a superfície de madeira de sua mesa, pois não queria ser repreendido por sua professora de física, muito menos chamar atenção de seus colegas. 

Seu nervosismo se deve ao fato de que, após as aulas o clube de teatro finalmente iria dar início às preparações para a peça que ocorreria daqui a alguns meses. Kyungsoo temia seu papel, já que seu personagem era Abraham Van Helsing. O rapaz não se sentia confiante para ter um papel de destaque como aquele. Contudo, havia mais um motivo que deixava o Do daquele jeito e, esse motivo era o jogador de vôlei que entrara há alguma semanas atrás.

— E se ele não fizer certo, Baekhyun? — indagou, enquanto observava o melhor amigo, lembrando-o novamente de que o líbero estava com o papel principal da peça. — O que será de nós? 

— Um clube de teatro normal — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Você precisa relaxar um pouco. Lembra daquela lenda antiga que eu te contei uma vez? Segundo ela, se você for muito ansioso, vão nascer pelos… — Chegou mais perto para cochichar a última parte da frase. — _Naquele_ lugar.

A proximidade entre eles foi perfeita para Kyungsoo acertar um soco no braço do amigo, recebendo uma careta dolorida.

— A lenda nem é assim, e você não está ajudando — Para tentar conter a ansiedade, começou a esfregar o resto das unhas que ainda tinha, na palma da mão. Parou logo quando começou a sentir dor. — Sabe, eu não posso relaxar. O meu perfeccionismo tem motivo, e você sabe qual é. Da última vez que eu relaxei, acabei com um prego no meu pé. 

— Antes ter pego tétano, do que raiva por uma mordida da Joy — Mostrou a língua, com seu jeito infantil, girando um lápis nos dedos. — Mas é sério, você não pode se estressar assim, e também precisa aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas do seu clube. 

Kyungsoo bufou. O relógio de parede, com seus ponteiros correndo lentamente, estava piorando a ansiedade que ele estava sentindo.

— Eu confio nas pessoas do meu clube — Afirmou, folheando o livro na mesa, mesmo sem estar lendo nada. — Só não confio em pessoas que participam de times, porque por mais que seja um estereótipo, na maioria das vezes é realmente verdade quando dizem que essas pessoas não tem cérebro. 

— Olha só, vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos observar bem como esse garoto vai se comportar hoje, certo? Se ele se comportar bem, ótimo, vamos ter mais um bom ator no clube — Deu de ombros. — Caso o contrário, eu empurro ele do palco, o garoto quebra o pé e tudo fica bem — terminou de falar com um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo super saudável.

Fazendo a melhor expressão de deboche que o Do tinha aprendido no clube de teatro, olhou desse jeito para Baekhyun.

— Você precisa parar de assistir filmes com adolescentes malvados. 

— Mas esses são os melhores — piscou, sem se importar com as indiretas totalmente bem direcionadas.

Quando os ponteiros do relógio marcaram três horas e cinquenta e quatro minutos, os amigos guardaram os materiais em suas mochilas e esperaram o toque, quase, ensurdecedor do sinal ecoar pelos corredores. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun era sempre os primeiros a saírem, pois, de acordo com o Byun, se eles fossem os primeiros, chegariam mais cedo no clube para fazerem suas atividades, mesmo que aquilo deixasse suas camisas amassadas e suor escorrendo por suas testas.

Quando o sinal finalmente bateu, os rapazes se despediram da professora e partiram corredor a fora. A tática que eles usavam há anos consistia em sempre ir pelo meio, já que alguns alunos gostavam de se escorar na parede para conversar e atrapalhar o trânsito entre os alunos. Tudo bem que quando iam pelo meio, quase sempre acabavam com alguns puxões de mochila e pés pisados, mas valia a pena. Fariam o possível e o impossível para chegar logo no clube. 

Outra tática dos garotos, era ficar o tempo todo de mãos dadas, assim como as crianças do jardim de infância. Podiam receber olhares tortos, por outro lado, era extremamente eficiente quando não queria ser engolidos pela multidão. 

— Vem logo, Soo! — Baekhyun falou alto, puxando o amigo pelo braço. — Senão o Pink e o Cérebro vão chegar antes de nós. 

Esse foi o apelido carinhoso que usam para se referir ao Jongdae e Minseok, pois os dois não saíam do lado do outro. Se um estava em um determinado lugar, a probabilidade do outro estar também, era quase definitiva. Eram quase como um só, por mais exagerado que possa parecer. 

Quando enfim conseguiram sair daquele mar de adolescentes suados, largaram as mãos e correram para a sala onde o clube de teatro costumava se reunir. Com sorte, seriam os primeiros a chegar. 

Chegaram na porta da sala completamente suados, todavia, conseguiram atingir o objetivo, e realmente foram os primeiros alunos. 

— Eu tô nojento — Kyungsoo comentou, balançando a camisa do uniforme para tentar conseguir um pouco de vento. 

— Fica na frente do ventilador por um tempo que tá tudo resolvido — Baekhyun respondeu, passando a mão na nuca para retirar o suor e limpando na bermuda do uniforme. — Já tá suja mesmo, não faz diferença.

O Do o olhou com nojo, mas ficou quieto. Estava sem fôlego para brigar, pelo menos por enquanto. Entraram na sala e ficaram plantados na frente do ventilador, aproveitando a brisa enquanto ninguém chegava. O calor estava vindo muito cedo, dado que durante aquele mês, o frio não deveria ter sumido de vez. 

— Licença — uma voz doce disse perto dos garotos, fazendo-os esquecer da brisa fresca e olharem para a porta. — O professor me pediu pra procurar vocês. O ensaio de hoje vai ser no auditório.

O dono da voz doce, a voz que fez o coração de Kyungsoo dar uma pintadinha dolorida e gostosa, era o aluno do time de vôlei. Estava dividido entre sentir vergonha, e entre tentar entender que tipo de gracinha o coração dele estava tentando fazer.

— Eu vou matar o Minseok! — alterado, o Byun saiu da sala pisando com força e falando sozinho. — Ele me disse que o ensaio ia ser nessa sala. 

Sem olhar para Jongin, Baekhyun sumiu da sala em dois segundos. Ele, por outro lado, ficou ao lado da porta encarando o chão, aparentemente na espera de Kyungsoo. O Do estava se sentindo estranhamente ansioso, e com certeza não era pela escolha dos papéis.

— Acho que o professor vai xingar se não chegarmos logo — quebrando o silêncio, o líbero disse calmamente, sorrindo pequeno. — Se bem que o vento do ventilador está deixando o seu cabelo legal.

— Tá muito bagunçado? — questionou preocupado, retirando o celular do bolso de sua calça e o levantando na direção do rosto para tentar arrumar. — Que horror, eu tô ridículo.

— Não! De jeito nenhum, você está ótimo — coçou a garganta, levando as mãos aos próprios cabelos e os colocando para trás. Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de notar que a fama sobre os jogadores de vôlei serem bonitos, era totalmente verdade. — Eu acho melhor nós irmos logo. 

Kyungsoo concordou sem entender muito bem o que acabara de acontecer. Com uma alça da mochila pendendo em seu ombro esquerdo, ele se levantou de onde estava e acompanhado de Jongin, saiu da sala e juntos, foram para o auditório.

Durante o curto caminho, o Kim ficou a alguns passos atrás do Do — que tinha sua atenção para a tela do celular —, notando o jeito fofo como o mesmo caminhava. 

— Tão fofo quanto o Polar de Urso Sem Curso — falou alto sem perceber.

Só se deu conta do que disse quando Kyungsoo tirou os olhos do celular para encará-lo, aparentemente segurando o riso. Jongin quis, com todas as suas forças, morrer ali mesmo de tanta vergonha. Caramba, era pra ser só mais um dos pensamentos melosos que ele tinha com o Do, e apenas isso. 

— O Polar é o meu favorito — o mais baixo respondeu, dando um grande sorriso e voltando a olhar para o celular. — E você é simpático e engraçado, que nem o Pardo. 

O Kim piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Kyungsoo realmente achava ele simpático e engraçado? Espera. Kyungsoo tinha notado algo nele. Um sorriso, típico de bobo apaixonado, surgiu nos lábios do líbero e este agradeceu pelo garoto a sua frente estar mais concentrado no celular do que em qualquer outra coisa. 

— Aleluia! — gritou Baekhyun, ainda emburrado, ao vê-los adentrando no enorme auditório. — Achei que as criancinhas que morreram aqui tinham ido atrás de vocês — brincou, recebendo um peteleco de Joy e Joohyun, acompanhado por um tapa no braço por parte de Jongdae.

Kyungsoo estava indo na direção do melhor amigo, quando, durante o caminho, sentiu o colarinho de sua blusa sendo puxada por alguém, ou melhor, por Kim Minseok. 

— Fala, Scooby-Doo! — Cumprimentou Minseok, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço do amigo, e bagunçando seus cabelos com a outra mão. — Credo, garoto! Você já ouviu falar em bermuda? Tipo, cara, tá calor pra porra desde que as aulas começaram, e você tá com essas calças.

— Tá bom, Cérebro, agora fica na sua — respondeu Kyungsoo, rodando os olhos, enquanto dava um sorriso falso e se arrastava para longe de Minseok, que sempre ria de sua atitude. 

Jongin, ainda parado próximo ao palco, observou tudo aquilo, se segurando para não rir. Por ser um garoto viciado em cartoon desde a infância, ele havia entendido as referências dos apelidos. 

— Hoje o ensaio vai ser um pequeno pedaço do inferno por conta desse calor terrível — Sem a educação costumeira que os professores, supostamente teriam, o senhor Yoon, responsável pelo teatro entrou com pressa. 

— Boa tarde para o senhor também, senhor Yoon — Joohyun fingiu ser gentil, acostumada com o jeito rude de Yoon. — É um prazer te ver novamente, e nem um pouco atrasado, não é? 

— Como sempre uma ótimo atriz, Joohyun — ironizou.

Sem cuidado algum, o professor jogou uma pilha de papéis em uma cadeira na frente dos estudantes. Provavelmente as falas e cenas de cada um deles, já que hoje eles deveriam ser distribuídos para que os alunos levassem para casa e treinassem durante mais tempo.

Kyungsoo suspirou, se preparando mentalmente para decorar o maior número de falas que já teve em sua vida. Van Helsing era um papel legal, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. No entanto, seria uma grande responsabilidade, e ele não sabia se estava preparado. 

— Certo, quando eu chamar pelo seu nome, venha aqui e pegue o seu script — tomou os papéis nas mãos, e os folheou. — Joohyun como Mina Murray — entregou o papel para a garota, que saltitou até o professor. — Kyungsoo como Van Helsing.

Depois de ter pego o seu script, viu que Baekhyun estava fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto. O típico sinal que ele fazia quando queria fofocar.

— Eu adoro a Mina Murray, sem dúvidas a melhor personagem — disse baixinho, perto do ouvido do Do. — Se bem que ela faz de tudo pra destruir o Drácula, então não deveria gostar dela. 

— O Drácula que é um personagem do mal — falou, rindo fraco. — É claro que você deve gostar dela, e não dele.

— Por favor, se vocês querem conversar sem que eu ouça, falem baixo — o senhor Yoon chamou a atenção dos garotos. 

Fora só por isso que eles perceberam que o restante da turma olhava para eles. Não ousaram responder, apenas se encolheram e esperaram o restante dos scripts serem distribuídos. 

— Minseok como Jack Seward, Joy como Quincey Morris — antes de pegar os papéis, a garota soltou um gritinho animado. — Parabéns pelo papel, Joy. Continuando, Jongin como Drácula, Baekhyun como Jonathan Harker, Jongdae como Jack Seward…

E respectivamente o professor ditou o nome dos membros restantes e seus papéis. Enquanto o fazia, explicou que não haveria ensaio naquele dia, visto o calor que fazia. Dito isso, os alunos deduziram que aquele era o momento perfeito para falarem sobre os seus papéis e, é claro, soltarem os comentários ácidos, sem medo de quem pudessem machucar. 

— Eu não acredito que deram o papel de Drácula para um atleta! — Wooyoung, o aluno que ficou com o papel de Francis Aytown, disse sem mais nem menos. — Esse professor nem me surpreende. O único requisito dele foi ter escolhido o aluno mais bonitinho. 

Até então, Kyungsoo concordaria com o comentário. Afinal, ele esteve ansioso esse tempo todo pelo fato de Jongin ter recebido o papel de Drácula. Ele não entendia o motivo, mas acabou se sentindo meio ofendido ao ouvir aquilo. 

— Diz uma novidade, Woo — Dahyun, responsável pelo papel de Kate Reed, concordou. — Essa peça vai ser um fiasco, sério. 

Outra vez, o Do não conseguiu deixar de se sentir ofendido. Eles falavam como se nunca tivessem ficado na mesma situação que Jongin, como se nunca tivessem sido principiantes em algo. Um bando de hipócritas, isso que eles eram. 

Ele olhou para Jongin pelo canto dos olhos e o viu sentado em um dos bancos vermelhos do local, revisando as folhas com suas falas. O Kim, por fora, parecia calmo e tranquilo, mas Kyungsoo podia ver nos olhos do rapaz que nele havia tristeza. Ele poderia reconhecer aquele olhar em qualquer lugar, já que há algum tempo atrás esteve na mesma situação. 

Isso o fez pensar. Pensar nas coisas que tinha dito mais cedo sobre Jongin sem nenhum pudor ou empatia. Ele não era como aqueles alunos babacas. Considerava o Kim como um cara extremamente corajoso, pois mesmo com tanta responsabilidade, ele não deixou transparecer o que sentia. E com certeza, não era felicidade. 

Ele não entendeu por estarem falando tudo aquilo sobre Jongin. Além do mais, o papel de Drácula tinha sobrado por esse mesmo motivo, ninguém estava querendo um papel tão grande e com tanta responsabilidade. Estavam se arriscando ao dá-lo nas mãos de um aluno inexperiente, disso eles não tinham dúvidas. Mas ao conversar com Jongin, ainda que pouco, viu o quão carismático ele era, e fazia jus a beleza que Hollywood criou para o personagem com o passar do tempo. E se Jongin fosse tão carismático no palco quanto é quando conversam, o papel terá ido para a pessoa perfeita. 

Viu Jongin como uma pedra prestes a ser lapidada, e Kyungsoo estava pronto para ser a pessoa que faria isso por ele. Empatia sempre foi a sua qualidade mais proeminente.

Iria se oferecer para ajudar o colega, e deixar os outros alunos mesquinhos de queixo caído ao verem os ensinamentos valiosos que passou para Jongin. O atleta seria seu novo motivo de orgulho, estava decidido. 

Reuniu todas as suas forças e, em um passo de cada vez, caminhou em direção ao líbero. 

— Oi… — começou, sem jeito nenhum ao se aproximar. Poderia gaguejar a qualquer momento, principalmente quando Jongin ergueu os olhos em sua direção. — E aí, tá pronto para carregar o título de melhor Drácula nas costas? 

— Acho que você quis dizer pior Drácula, não é? — ele perguntou, claramente desacreditado de si. — Diferente dos outros, eu não tenho talento nenhum. Além de salvar a bola para o meu time, claro. 

Kyungsoo sentiu como se alguém apertasse seu coração dentro de sua caixa torácica, quando viu o mais alto abaixar o olhar. Aquele sentimento chato estava lá novamente. A famosa insegurança. 

— Ei, escuta — pediu, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. — Não dê ouvido a eles, tudo bem? Esses idiotas não sabem o que estão falando.

— Eles sabe-

— Não. Não sabem — falou firme. — Eu tenho certeza que assim como na quadra, você será fantástico aqui! Acredite no seu potencial, Jongin. 

Escutar aquilo saindo da boca da pessoa por quem estava apaixonado, fez o Kim ficar desconcertado, ainda mais quando o garoto sorriu para si.

— Eu não tenho ideia de como atuar, Kyungsoo — confessou, passando a mão livre atrás da nuca. — E se eu errar e estragar o trabalho duro de todos vocês? 

— Deixa de ser bobo! Todos aqui já erraram na vida — riu. — Eu mesmo fiz isso ano passado, quando pisei na porra de um prego. 

— Sério?! — perguntou alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor, mas sem parecer se importar. — Caramba, ficou tudo bem com o seu pé? Você não pegou tétano ou algo do tipo?!

— Ei, fica tranquilo! — pediu, gesticulando com as mãos, para que ele abaixasse o tom de voz e se acalmasse. — Não, eu não peguei tétano, graças a vacina que eu tomei com quinze anos — respondeu, de forma tranquila, notando os ombros do Kim relaxarem. — E, bem… eu estava pensando aqui. Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar. A gente marca de se encontrar depois dos ensaios ou dos treinos que você tem, e ensaiamos um pouco de cada fala. O que acha? 

O que ele achava? Bem, a resposta, para si, já é óbvia o suficiente. Mas para Kyungsoo, nem tanto, já que ele ainda o observa com aqueles lindos olhos, aguardando uma resposta. 

— Claro! — respondeu eufórico, assustando o mais baixo. — Digo… sim. Onde podemos nos encontrar? 

— Imagino que pelo horário, é bom ser na casa de alguém, não é?

Jongin entrelaçou os próprios dedos, sentindo o estômago queimar só de imaginar a possibilidade do cara que ele gostava, o fofo Do Kyungsoo, ficar sozinho consigo em seu próprio quarto. Era quase como um sonho. 

— Pensando bem… — Kyungsoo disse. — Pode ser na minha casa. Lá é bem tranquilo, vai ser ótimo pra gente ensaiar. 

_Puta que pariu._

Aquilo conseguiu ser mil vezes melhor do que um sonho. Ficaria a sós com Kyungsoo, na casa dele. Só os dois, juntinhos, ensaiando, passando o tempo juntos e rindo. Nada podia ser melhor do que isso. 

— Perfeito! Então está combinado! 

— Certo! O que acha de começar depois de amanhã? 

— Não vejo problema nenhum.

— Então, tudo bem! — O Do respondeu, animado e o Kim sentiu como se seu coração tivesse acabado de errar uma batida. 

Ele só voltou para a realidade, quando o rapaz de cabelos negros colocou em frente aos seus olhos, um pedaço de papel com algo escrito. 

— Esse é o meu endereço — comentou. — Depois que você sair do seu treino, você pode ir direto. E se tiver fome, me avisa — pediu. —, tudo bem? Porque, qualquer coisa, eu peço uma pizza ou algo assim. Ah! Deixei meu número no outro lado, para caso você precise tirar alguma dúvida. 

— Ok! Até quarta, Kyungsoo — acenou, vendo como o mais velho se levantava para ir embora, sorrindo do jeito mais bobo possível.

— Até, Jongin. 

Assim que o garoto virou as costas, Jongin suspirou fundo, completamente apaixonado, esquecendo do medo e da falta de confiança que estava sentindo a alguns minutos atrás.

Estava com o coração quentinho, enquanto seu estômago estava queimando. Não sabia como Kyungsoo era capaz de causar esse efeito nele, mas causava. Não sabia como reagir, só queria ter um travesseiro para poder gritar e sorrir sem que ninguém o visse. Queria contar para alguém, e dizer o quão bonito o Do ficava com o cabelo bagunçado, e o quão linda a voz dele era quando eles conversavam.

Ainda que ele não pudesse, ou não tivesse alguém para ser conversar sobre sua paixão avassaladora por Do Kyungsoo, não o impediria em ir em seu bloco de notas e escrever uma declaração — um tanto quanto vergonhosa — para o garoto. Claro que nunca mostraria a ninguém, todavia, iria conseguir aliviar o peso de gostar de Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Hey!  
> Primeiramente: Galera, obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo de YMSP! Espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Segundo: Esse capítulo foi muito bom de se escrever. E eu fico extremamente feliz de poder fazer isso junto com a @Ziggy. Eu amo essa garota, caras... Não sei como ela me aguenta, porque, bem... Eu vivo falando: "hey! Olha só! Tive uma ideia para tal coisa". Sinceramente, não sei como ela não me deu block ou coisa assim kkkkkk. @Ziggy, não me odeie, por favor!
> 
> Terceiro: Venho aqui agradecer novamente a todos, de verdade. Obrigada por todo o apoio, carinho e também, por acolherem nosso trabalho! 
> 
> Obrigada a cada um que deixa o like, obrigada a cada um que comenta, obrigada por tudo! Na moral! Vocês são incríveis, não tenham dúvidas disso!
> 
> Aliás! Sei que é meio complicado, mas acreditem em si mesmo! Não permids ninguém te julgar ou apontar o dedo na sua direção. Seja você mesme. Sempre! ❤️
> 
> Bem... Acho que é só isso! Só lembrando que se quiserem marcar nossos @'s no twitter para comentar sobre o que acabaram desse capítulo pode, ou até mesmo comentar aqui embaixo! Não tenham medo, ok? 
> 
> Enfim, obrigada por ler! Até a próxima! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: O negócio é mandar o pessoal inconveniente se foder e seguir a vida. Brincadeira kkkkkkkk 👀 @FranjinhaAzul, você não faz ideia do quanto que eu amo quando você vem com ideias novas e fofas para colocarmos em YMSP. Você é tudinho pra mim.  
> Obrigada por ler mais um capítulo! Esperamos vocês aqui na próxima semana ❤️
> 
> Twitter: @FranjinhaAzul @ziggytozier


	5. Sorrisos, corações acelerados e mente bagunçada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franjinha Azul: FranjinhaAzul: E ai, gente!! Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam bem e se cuidando bastante durante esses tempos malucos que andamos enfrentando. <3 
> 
> Gente, seguinte... Chamem a Ludimila que é HOJE!   
> Brincadeiras a parte... Ou será que não? 
> 
> Eu e a Ziggy nos divertimos MUITO escrevendo esse capítulo e espero que, assim como nós, vocês gostem e se divirtam lendo ele!
> 
> Galera, eu sei que sempre faço isso, mas não posso deixar de agradece-los por todes aquelus que estão acolhendo YMSP (You're My Set Point), de verdade! Sou extremamente grata por todo o carinho, apoio e comentários maravilhosos que andam nos deixando tanto por aqui, quanto nas outras redes onde a fic está sendo postada. 
> 
> Obrigada novamente a Ziggy, por me ajudar a escrever essa preciosidade, por me apoiar e sempre me aguentar falando sobre as ideias malucas, bestas e boiolas que eu tenho nos momentos mais aleatórios do meu dia.
> 
> Enfim... Se preparem, ok? Talvez fiquem muito boiolas. Vejo vocês nas notas finais!! <3
> 
> Ziggy: Oi!! Nós estamos bem animadas com esse capítulo, e logo vocês vão saber o motivo hehe. Eu não sei muito bem como me expressar, mas obrigada por estarem lendo e acompanhando YMSP. De coração, cada visualização, favorito e comentário, faz o nosso dia valer a pena.   
> Continuem se cuidando e boa leitura ❤️

Mesmo tendo um dia exaustivo por conta das aulas e dos treinos puxados, Jongin não se permitiu ficar para baixo. Além do mais, aquele era  _ o dia _ . O cansaço não importava para ele.

Com o fim do treino diário, e após arrumarem a quadra, estavam liberados para irem até o vestiário. Geralmente, eles iam juntos e saíam no mesmo horário, já que a maioria deles seguia quase o mesmo caminho para casa.

Todos estavam terminando de se arrumar, quando perceberam que Jongin — que sempre era um dos primeiros a ficar pronto — ainda estava se arrumando. O garoto estava parado de frente ao espelho de seu armário, lutando com uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo castanho. O cheiro do perfume favorito dele não passou despercebido por Chanyeol que, como seu melhor amigo, sabia que o líbero só usava aquele perfume para ocasiões especiais. 

— Tá indo para um casamento, Jongin? — Chanyeol provocou, vendo o amigo através do reflexo do espelho. 

— Quem me dera — respondeu sem dar muita atenção, pois estava ocupado demais com a pequena mecha.

— Tá indo pra onde então? 

Jongin congelou. Conhecia Chanyeol bem até demais, e por isso sabia que ele não iria acreditar em qualquer desculpa fajuta. E também, pelo jeito curioso do amigo, não conseguiria se safar da pergunta tão facilmente.

— Eu vou sair pra jantar com as minhas irmãs — disse após queimar todos os neurônios pensando em uma resposta rápida e convincente. 

Olhando para o Park no reflexo do espelho, acreditou que havia sido uma boa resposta. Afinal, não demorou dois segundos para ele dar de ombros e voltar a mexer no celular.

— Que chato. Mas tudo bem, eu também vou sair hoje.

Cansado de lutar com a mecha rebelde, e aliviado por ter dado uma boa desculpa, Jongin fechou o armário e encarou Chanyeol de braços cruzados. Por conhecê-lo bem, sabia que ele raramente saía de casa, e quando saía, era para jogar o lixo na rua.

— Vai pra onde? Que eu saiba, o caminhão de lixo passou ontem. 

Tirando os olhos da tela, olhou para o líbero, fingindo estar ofendido.

— Se ele passou ontem, você deve ter perdido a carona pra casa, não é? — fez uma careta, colocando a língua pra fora. — Vou sair com… com uma prima que veio visitar a gente, só isso.

Estranho, mas convincente. A família do Chanyeol era mesmo muito grande, e sempre tinha algum parente distante pela casa dele. Resolveu não questionar.

— Boa sorte, com seja lá o que vocês vão fazer — sorriu para o amigo. — Eu já tô indo, não posso me atrasar. Até amanhã!

Os jogadores, que até então estavam pegando suas mochilas, se despediram. Mesmo que não comentando entre si, não puderam deixar de notar no quão feliz Jongin aparentava estar.

Quando notou estar em uma distância segura da escola, Jongin retirou os fones do bolso lateral de sua mochila e os plugou no celular, onde, logo que desbloqueou a tela, abriu o aplicativo do Spotify e clicou na playlist com o nome “You make me feel boiola” — nomeada carinhosamente pelo Park. 

A primeira música a ser reproduzida foi  _ I Feel It Coming  _ do The Weeknd, um de seus cantores favoritos. Ele olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que ninguém estava passando próximo a si e, assim que não avistou nenhuma alma viva — a não ser a sua —, se permitiu fazer uma das danças estranhas que costumava fazer em frente ao enorme espelho pendurado atrás da porta do seu quarto, escutando aquela mesma playlist. 

Vez ou outra, ele tinha que parar de dançar para ter certeza de que estava indo no caminho certo, já que várias vezes, por muito pouco, não se perdera por se distrair demais com sua felicidade. Soltou o ar de seu peito, aliviado quando o aplicativo Google Maps mostrou que ele só precisava virar mais um quarteirão para chegar na casa de Kyungsoo. 

Jongin, mesmo com o coração a mil por hora, reuniu toda sua coragem e mandou uma mensagem para o Do, dizendo que já estava chegando. Não pode conter o sorriso quando recebeu um "Tudo bem. Até já!", como resposta. 

Passou pela rua de Kyungsoo, olhando atentamente o número das casas, para evitar de ir tocar a campainha na casa de uma pessoa completamente aleatória. Fez isso quando foi pela primeira vez na casa de Chanyeol, e desde então começou a se manter mais atento. 

Olhou bem cada número, e quando encontrou o número 221, sentiu um calafrio percorrer por seu pescoço. Estava na frente da casa de Do Kyungsoo, e prestes a passar um bom tempo a sós com ele. Mordeu os lábios para conter o sorriso bobo que teimava em aparecer. Sem pensar em mais nada, apertou a campainha da casa, guardando o celular e os fones no bolso dianteiro de sua calça, para poder colocar os braços atrás do corpo, na tentativa de conter a animação que sentiu crescendo cada vez mais dentro de si. 

— Só um segundo! — uma voz grave falou do outro lado da porta, deixando o coração de Jongin batendo ainda mais rápido. Se é que isso ainda era possível.

Com o barulho estridente das chaves, sentiu que o garoto por quem estava apaixonado, estava ficando cada vez mais perto. Respirou fundo, se preparando para dar o seu melhor sorriso.

Um sorriso nem tão largo, para não parecer desesperado e bizarro, e um nem tão pequeno, para não parecer desanimado. Preparou um sorriso charmoso e ladino, unicamente para Kyungsoo. 

A porta fechada só piorava a ansiedade em Jongin, e quando o som da chave sendo colocada na fechadura soou, ele preparou o sorriso. No entanto, a pessoa por quem ele ansiava ver, não foi a mesma que o recebeu.

— Jongin, não é? — o garoto de cabelos pretos, o qual conheceu naquele dia do banheiro, fora quem abriu a porta. — O Soo tá meio ocupado, mas pode entrar. 

— Certo, muito obrigado — Fez o possível para não deixar na cara o quão decepcionado estava. 

— De nada, atleta. Bem, o papo foi ótimo, só que infelizmente eu preciso ir embora — acenou para Jongin, jogando as chaves na direção dele. — O Kyungsoo tá arrumando a televisão da avó dele, mas pode entrar e esperar ele enquanto tira os sapatos.

Então Baekhyun já estava de saída. No fim das contas, não foi tão ruim quanto ele pensou. Ficaria mesmo sozinho com Kyungsoo, e isso estava o deixando animado outra vez. 

— Tudo bem, muito obrigado — agradeceu sem jeito, observando Baekhyun passar pelo pequeno jardim em frente a casa, com pressa.

— Bom ensaio, garoto vampiro. E aliás, eu tô ligado nesse teu sorriso aí — riu de forma debochada. — Eu também estou indo me encontrar com quem me deixa sorrindo assim. 

A última frase dita pelo Byun, foi o suficiente para fazer com que uma luz acendesse na cabeça do Kim. Lembrou-se do que o melhor amigo havia lhe dito a uma hora atrás e substituiu a palavra "prima" por "Baekhyun" e, imediatamente, tudo passou a ficar mais claro. 

_ Filho da… _

Antes que pudesse completar a frase mentalmente, escutou a voz de Kyungsoo vindo de de outro cômodo da casa.

— Jongin, pode entrar — disse o rapaz, aparecendo no corredor de entrada, dando um pequeno sorriso para o líbero, que por sua vez, quase se derreteu. — Me desculpe pela demora, e caso o Baekhyun tenha dito algo constrangedor, peço desculpas por ele também.

_ Tão fofo. _

— Não precisa se preocupar — falou agitado, fechando a porta atrás de si e entregando as chaves para o rapaz em sua frente, que as pegou e colocou sob a superfície da mesinha de entrada. Ele não queria que Kyungsoo se preocupasse com nada naquele momento. — Ele só se despediu. Disse que já estava de saída.

— Ele tá indo encontrar com seu amigo — comentou, enquanto adentrava na sala, acompanhado do Kim, que rapidamente retirou seus sapatos e os deixou junto com os outros ali existentes. — Você sabe disso, não é? 

— Claro — mentiu, já que, bem, ele havia descoberto tudo a apenas alguns segundos atrás. — Ele usou alguma desculpa com você? 

— Disse que estava indo buscar a mãe no trabalho — respondeu brevemente. — Mas ele estava usando a meia da sorte dele. E o Baekhyun só usa ela quando algo importante vai acontecer — riu e olhou para Jongin, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios em formato de coração. — O seu amigo usou qual desculpa? 

— Chanyeol disse que ia sair com uma prima — comentou de forma honesta. — Mas eu não acreditei muito. 

Eles riram por um curto período de tempo. E, durante esse tempo, Kyungsoo notou o quanto a risada de Jongin era gostosa de se escutar.

O Do ainda estava olhando para Jongin, contudo, quando este olhou para si, acabou por sentir o coração errar uma batida e, como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer, ele desviou o olhar. Se recompôs, determinado a ter uma noite agradável com seu convidado.

— Olha, me desculpe se você se sentir ofendido com isso, mas podemos ir para o meu quarto? — Nesse momento, ele não olhou para Jongin, até porque não tinha ideia de como ele iria reagir. — É que a minha avó fica a maior parte do tempo na sala, e no meu quarto nós vamos ter mais privacidade. 

Em qual dimensão Jongin seria capaz de negar um pedido desses? Ainda mais vindo de Kyungsoo. Para ser sincero, esse pedido mexeu com ele em um lugar em que não deveria. Portanto fez questão de afastar qualquer pensamento malicioso, e não demorou a aceitar o pedido prontamente.

— Claro — balançou a cabeça, confirmando sua resposta. — E não precisa se preocupar, eu nunca ficaria ofendido com algo assim.

Foi então que o Do o olhou novamente, dando aquele sorriso bonito que, de certa forma, jurava ser só para si. 

— Por aqui! — o mais baixo gesticulou para que Jongin o seguisse até o topo da escada e caminhasse até a última porta do corredor a direita. — Sinta-se à vontade e não liga pra bagunça, por favor. 

Quando Kyungsoo acendeu a luz do cômodo, Jongin não encontrou nenhuma bagunça, ou não percebeu, já que sua atenção estava focada na beleza daquele lugar. 

Com permissão do Do, o Kim adentrou no quarto e, com cautela, se aproximou da cama de Kyungsoo, notando que a estampa dos lençóis na mesma, eram de Star Wars. Estava em um típico quarto de adolescente, cheio de referências às coisas que o Do deveria gostar. 

Nas paredes tinham pequenos quadros com fotos dele com Baekhyun, outras dele com a família, uma dele com um cachorro e outros com uma banda de um cara de cabelo bagunçado. Pelo nome escrito ao lado, ele viu que o nome da banda era "The Cure". Na outra parede, perto de uma escrivaninha com um abajur pequeno azulado, havia um pôster consideravelmente grande, de um esqueleto e uns tentáculos, escrito "Death Of A Bachelor" em baixo. Ele não fazia ideia de onde aquilo era. 

Notou também que o Do possui uma prateleira cheia de HQ's e alguns livros misturados, junto com vários Funko Pops. Ele pôde reconhecer vários dos bonequinhos cabeçudos que Kyungsoo possuía, já que grande parte deles eram de seus desenhos preferidos. 

Teve que se conter para não ir lá e olhá-los com as mãos, como sua mãe costumava dizer.

Por coincidência, enquanto olhava ao redor, o Kim olhou diretamente para o teto, notando que, além de ser a única parte do cômodo que não fora pintada de verde água — como o restante das paredes —, o mesmo estava repleto de pequenas estrelinhas, daquelas que brilham no escuro. 

Jongin achou as estrelinhas tão adoráveis quanto Kyungsoo.

— Certo, senhor Drácula! Vamos começar nosso ensaio! — anunciou Kyungsoo, chamando sua atenção, enquanto se aproximava da escrivaninha, abrindo uma das gavetas e retirando dela, seu script.

— Obrigado por me ajudar, Kyungsoo — agradeceu envergonhado. — Prometo me esforçar bastante durante esses dias — continuou esfregando uma das mãos na nuca. 

— Eu sei que você vai se sair bem — o apoiou, tentando demonstrar que confiava no potencial de Jongin.

[💌]

— Por que o professor escolheu justo Drácula pra nossa peça? Poderia ser algo mais fácil como, sei lá, Romeu e Julieta — disse Jongin, se jogando no chão do quarto enorme quarto.

Eles já estavam ali há mais de uma hora e o Kim ainda não saira da terceira página de seu script. 

— Acho que eu só fiz você perder tempo — admitiu com uma mistura de tristeza e raiva de si mesmo. — Desculpa…

— Você só precisa dizer suas falas com mais paixão — Kyungsoo o cortou, sem querer escutar suas lamentações. — Você precisa… como posso dizer? Limpar a sua mente? Isso! Você precisa limpar sua mente, Jongin! — sugeriu de forma animada, deixando o Kim um tanto quanto desconcertado. — No que você costuma pensar quando está indo para a quadra? 

Jongin precisou pensar um pouco na resposta, pois desde que conhecera Kyungsoo, o rapaz tem sido o único a surgir em seus pensamentos na hora dos treinos. 

— É meio constrangedor…

— É a abertura de algum desenho, não é? 

O Kim não soube onde enfiar a cara. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, principalmente quando os olhos bonitos do Do pousaram sob si. 

— É — não tinha motivo para mentir.

Além do mais, antes do rapaz sentado na cama próximo a si, surgir em sua vida e dominar seus pensamentos, o Kim costumava ocupar aquele lugar com a abertura de Steven Universe ou com alguma música viciante de seus cantores favoritos.

— Tudo bem, é bom ter algo para nos acalmar — tentou tranquilizá-lo. — E se é algo que você gosta, não tem motivo para se envergonhar. Ainda mais quando é uma coisa que te ajuda. Você deveria sentir orgulho por isso.

Se Jongin pudesse, se levantaria daquele chão e correria para dar um abraço no mais baixo. 

— Se você quiser, eu posso tentar te mostrar — falou, dando um sorriso leve para o Kim, que imediatamente aquiesceu. 

— Por favor! — respondeu, enquanto se levantava e sentava-se de frente para o rapaz, para entregar a este seu script.

— Vejamos… — ele começou. — Você acredita em destino? Que até os poderes do tempo podem ser alterados para um propósito? — Olhando nos olhos de Jongin, recitou a primeira parte do texto. Após a primeira frase, o Kim poderia cair duro no chão, pelo tanto que Kyungsoo estava parecendo atraente enquanto recitava. — Que o homem mais sortudo deste mundo é aquele que encontra o amor verdadeiro?

O Kim teve que piscar uma, duas, três vezes para voltar a realidade. Aquilo tudo o fez recordar, pela milésima vez, do porque se apaixonou pelo aluno mais talentoso do clube de teatro.

— Isso foi… Incrível! — comentou, completamente admirado, levantando-se de onde estava, para aproximar-se do Do. — Como?

— Eu só pensei em  _ Lovesong _ do The Cure — respondeu, como se aquilo não fosse para lá de muito interessante. — Você quer tentar mais uma vez? Prometo de que depois dessa a gente pode comer algo. Você parece estar com fome. 

E Jongin realmente estava com fome, só não esperava ter deixado aquilo tão evidente para que o Do notasse. 

— Claro! — concordou e Kyungsoo o devolveu o script. — Certo… hm… que tal essa aqui? — questionou, apontando para outra frase, presente na folha seguinte. 

Ele a leu brevemente e concordou, observando o Kim se levantar, como se realmente fosse se apresentar.

— Carne da minha carne — Jongin começou, permitindo-se pensar na música _Thunder_ do Imagine Dragons —, sangue do meu sangue — continuo com mais firmeza do que estava fazendo —, espécies da minha espécie, você foi minha presa abundante e depois minha companheira e ajudante.

Kyungsoo, por um breve momento, sentiu como se o ar de seu quarto estivesse rarefeito. Jongin havia se saído muito bem para um iniciante, e isso o deixou extremamente orgulhoso. Os olhos cheios de expectativa do atleta, esperando um elogio, ou qualquer outro comentário vindo dele, o fez sentir uma leve pontada no peito. Coisa que ele não entendeu muito bem, mas adorou a sensação.

— Jongin, você foi muito bem — disse sincero, olhando diretamente nos olhos do Kim. — Com mais alguns ensaios, você vai ser o melhor Drácula de toda a Coreia. 

Pela milésima vez naquele dia, o coração de Jongin errou uma batida. Se Kyungsoo continuasse mexendo consigo daquele jeito, em um futuro próximo ele iria precisar agendar uma consulta no cardiologista. 

— Não precisa exagerar… — sorriu de forma tímida. Por dentro, ele sentiu como se pudesse morrer ali e naquele momento, mas não faria isso sem antes conseguir um beijo de Kyungsoo.

— Agora podemos fazer nossa pausa para comer — comemorou, deixando o script ao seu lado. — Eu estava pensando em comer pizza. Mas, se você quiser podemos…

— Pizza está ótimo! — o cortou. 

Não queria que o rapaz em sua frente esquentasse a cabeça com aquilo. Depois de tudo, para o Kim, desde que ele comesse algo, estava ótimo.

— Você gosta de qual sabor? 

— Quatro queijos.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu disfarçar a careta quando escutou o sabor que o Kim lhe dissera. 

— O que foi? 

— Isso não vai te dar dor de barriga, né?

— Meu estômago é de ferro — brincou, esfregando a barriga por cima da camiseta. — Nós aguentamos qualquer coisa.

— Tudo bem, senhor 007 — brincou Kyungsoo, fazendo referência ao detetive. Eu vou descer e pegar o telefone da pizzaria com a minha avó — avisou. — Fique à vontade. 

— Espera — pediu o garoto de pele bronzeada, fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho. — 007? 

— Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro no banheiro? — riu fraco. — Vou te dar um conselho: se quiser ser mesmo um espião, precisa aprender a se esconder melhor.

Jongin não soube como reagir, visto que, aquele não tinha sido bem o primeiro encontro deles. No primeiro ele soube se esconder muito bem, mesmo que não fosse algo legal de se dizer. O Do ainda tinha muita coisa para saber sobre ele.

Logo que Kyungsoo deixou o cômodo, Jongin caminhou até a estante onde os funkos do mais velho se encontravam e os observou. Primeiro viu um do Polar, o personagem que o lembrava de Kyungsoo. Segurou um suspiro, pensando que jamais imaginou sequer falar com o Do mais de uma vez, e menos ainda em estar no quarto dele. 

Continuou passando os olhos pelos livros e pequenos bonecos. Um Sherlock com sua lupa, um Luke Skywalker ao lado de outros personagens do filme e, no fim da estante, outra miniatura, essa qual ele demorou para reconhecer. Quase que escondida por uma garrafa de água vazia, se encontrava uma pequena Dory, a personagem do filme da Disney Pixar, Procurando Nemo. 

Enquanto Kyungsoo não voltava, ele ficou olhando os bonecos, bem, isso até ouvir um barulho alto vindo do corredor. Como se algo tivesse caído no chão, seguido de um xingo proferido por uma voz feminina e um pouco rouca, provavelmente da avó do Do. E quando ele menos esperou, uma montanha de pelos veio correndo na sua direção. 

— Dory! — a voz grave de Kyungsoo soou alta no corredor. 

Antes que se desse conta, uma Golden estava quase o derrubando com seu peso. Se a prateleira do mais velho não estivesse próximo a janela onde — por sorte — havia um banco embaixo, Jongin teria dado de bunda no chão.

— Minha nossa, me desculpa! — Com uma coleira azulada em mãos e um olhar bravo, o mais baixo entrou no quarto. — É por isso que eu sempre deixo a Dory no quintal quando tem visita. 

Dory, por sua vez, não parecia estar ligando para o tom bravo que seu dono usava, pois estava ocupada demais cheirando a camisa do visitante. O atleta nem se movia, tanto pelo susto, quanto pela voz autoritária de Kyungsoo que o deixou estático. 

Não era o melhor momento, mas sua mente poluída secretamente desejou que o Do estivesse usando aquele tom de voz grave e autoritário com ele. 

— Você tá bem? — após ter domado a — adorável — fera e a colocado em sua coleira, Kyungsoo perguntou. — Desculpa por isso, de verdade. A Dory gosta de visitas, mas com a força que ela tem, às vezes acaba deixando as pessoas assustadas. 

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso — Jongin falou com toda a tranquilidade do mundo, após ter se recuperado do susto. — Eu gosto de cachorros e fico feliz em ver que eles também gostam de mim. Geralmente os animais não vão muito com a minha cara — riu, vendo como a Golden puxava Kyungsoo na expectativa que ele soltasse sua coleira, para que ela pudesse ir até o Kim novamente. — Se você quiser, pode deixar ela aqui com a gente, não tem problema nenhum. 

Tanto Dory, quanto Kyungsoo pararam sua pequena "discussão" e olharam para Jongin. 

— Isso se não tiver problema, claro — ele completou, sentindo-se tímido por, de uma hora para outra, ter se tornado o centro das atenções.

— Dory, você tem que se comportar, tudo bem? 

Sem esperar uma resposta, o Do se abaixou para soltar a Golden e logo que retirou a coleira, Dory se virou e pulou em sua direção, ignorando totalmente as palavras que havia lhe dirigido anteriormente. O líbero não se conteve e acabou rindo, achando graça ao notar a alegria da amável cachorra com o dono.

— Então… — Jongin começou, depois de recuperar o ar e ajudar Kyungsoo a se levantar, assim que Dory se acalmou. — Por que Dory? 

Kyungsoo sorriu fraco. 

— Procurando Nemo era um dos meus filmes favoritos, quando eu era criança — explicou, observando de soslaio como Jongin acariciava atrás da orelha de sua linda e exibida, cachorra. — E eu sempre quis ter um bichinho para chamar de Dory se fosse fêmea, e de Nemo, caso fosse macho — o Do quis rir, mas se segurou. 

Até então, ele só tinha contado aquela história para Baekhyun. E sentiu-se um pouco estranho em conta-lá à Jongin com tanta naturalidade. A presença do atleta o deixava bastante confortável, como se não tivessem deixado de ser meros estranhos há poucos dias atrás.

— Achei super criativo! — o mais alto confessou. — Uma vez eu tive um hamster, e o nome dele era Chanyeol.

— Esse não é o nome do seu melhor amigo? — quis saber o mais baixo, estranhando o nome incomum para se dar à um bichinho de estimação.

— É sim! Era engraçado chegar na escola e falar que eu limpei o côco do Chanyeol, ele ficava muito bravo e quase me batia — contou, e Kyungsoo gargalhou. 

Ao ver o mais baixo rindo, fez com que Jongin também começasse a rir.

— Você tem cara de que era uma daquelas crianças que quase colocava fogo na sala de aula — depois de recuperar o ar e ajeitar a postura, Kyungsoo comentou, observando o líbero com parte do corpo quase caindo para fora do banco onde estava sentado. 

— Eu? Jamais! — falou com sarcasmo, rindo mais um pouco. — Eu era um anjo. Tanto que todos os dias eu ganhava um bilhetinho da professora pedindo para eu me retirar da sala e ir fazer uma visita para a diretora. 

— Meu Deus, Jongin! — ele riu mais, sentindo a barriga começar a doer. — E eu aqui achando que ela te dava bilhetinho por ser um "bom menino".

— Eu sou um bom menino quando quero — disse sem pensar na veracidade de suas palavras.

Kyungsoo, que antes estava vermelho de tanto rir, quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Olhou para o chão em que estava sentado, não querendo parecer um pervertido por ter levado aquela frase para um outro lado. Afinal, Jongin pode ter dito aquilo com sinceridade, e não em uma conotação maliciosa. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto fazia carinha em Dory, esperando que os pensamentos sujos saíssem de sua cabeça.

Esse comportamento, no entanto, não passou despercebido pelo Kim. Em momento algum ele tirou os olhos de Kyungsoo, e ao o ver aparentemente afetado pela frase de duplo sentido dita por ele, sentiu uma pequena chama de esperança ser acendida.

Mais cedo, quando olhava a estante do Do, achou diversos livros de romance e, se estivesse correto, nenhum deles era o tipo de romance hétero corriqueiro que encontrava pelas prateleiras de suas irmãs. Seu conhecimento por quadrinhos de romance gay, não era extenso, mas quando viu um botton largado na escrivaninha do Yohan de Sign, meio que deduziu o óbvio.

Kyungsoo era como ele. 

Jongin estava prestes a puxar assunto novamente quando a campainha da casa ecoou pelos corredores, fazendo Dory latir desesperadamente e sair em disparada para a sala, quase levando Kyungsoo consigo quando passou ao lado deste. 

— Deve ser a pizza — comentou, esperando não demonstrar o quão aliviado estava, enquanto se levantava. — Vamos lá, preciso que alguém segure a Dory. Não queremos comer uma pizza com gosto de chão. 

[💌]

Enquanto o rapaz de cabelos negros saboreava aos poucos seu primeiro pedaço de pizza, o jogador de vôlei já estava comendo seu terceiro pedaço, dividindo-o — poucas vezes — com Dory, que quase o derrubava do banquinho em que estava. 

— Sua avó não vai vir comer? — perguntou, notando que em nenhum momento desde que chegara, a senhora Do apareceu. 

— Ela já jantou — deu de ombros. — Você sabe como as pessoas mais velhas são… elas tem costume de jantar quando ainda está de dia — disse, finalizando seu pedaço de pizza. — Falando nisso, ainda bem que você veio aqui hoje — o Do comentou, pegando outro pedaço da pizza de calabresa da caixa —, é bom estar jantando algo que não seja os legumes estranhos que a minha vó quer que eu coma.

Naquele momento, Jongin deixou de lutar com um pedaço enorme de queijo que, em hipótese alguma, queria se desfazer, para olhar para Kyungsoo sentado em sua frente. 

— Pode me chamar pra comer contigo sempre que quiser, vai ser um prazer — respondeu com um sorriso cheio de queijo preso entre os dentes. 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para arrancar mais uma risada gostosa da garganta do mais baixo. Ver o Kim sorrindo daquele jeito, ainda puxando o pedaço do queijo de sua pizza, foi a coisa mais engraçada que presenciou naquele dia. 

Assim que finalizaram a pizza e ajeitaram a cozinha, Kyungsoo e Jongin voltaram ao dormitório do Do e ensaiaram mais um pouco de suas respectivas falas. Contudo, por conta da digestão, logo se sentiram cansados, como se já não estivessem antes.

Com apenas uma ligação, o líbero conseguiu convencer sua irmã a ir buscá-lo na casa do rapaz. E enquanto aguardavam a irmão de Jongin chegar, aproveitaram aquele tempo para conversar, ou melhor, fofocar sobre as coisas que aconteciam pela escola. O atleta, como não prestava muito atenção nas coisas como os seus amigos, passou a contar e explicar ao Do como as coisas no clube de vôlei funcionavam, demonstrando brevemente sua função no time, utilizando uma das bolinhas babadas de Dory como exemplo.

Porém, diferente de si, o rapaz vestido com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa preta com a estampa de alguma banda desconhecida pelo Kim, o contava como o clube de teatro era legal antes do professor Yoon chegar na escola, acrescentando algumas fofocas no meio. Ele também comentou como era complicado ser representante do grêmio estudantil, mesmo tendo a companhia de Baekhyun e Jiwoo — uma das novas alunas da escola — consigo o tempo todo, enquanto estavam reunidos.

O som da de uma buzina chamou a atenção de ambos e já sabendo quem era, Jongin pegou suas coisas e, acompanhado de Kyungsoo, desceu para a sala, onde colocou seus tênis e despediu-se do Do com um aceno, acompanhado de um "até amanhã".

Jongin teve que parar no meio do caminho, dar uma volta de 360° sob os calcanhares e voltar rapidamente para deixar um leve carinho nos pelos dourados de Dory, que era segurada por Kyungsoo. 

Naquele dia, tanto o Do, quanto o Kim, dormiram com o coração quentinho e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Todavia, diferente do atleta, o líder do grêmio estudantil dormiu sentindo como se sua mente desse um nó e como se seus sentimentos fossem fazê-lo surtar a qualquer momento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Opa! Parece que nos encontramos novamente! 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo de You're My Set Point! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e se divertido bastante com essa leitura! <3 
> 
> Se vocês quiserem e se sentirem a vontade, podem deixar seus comentários por aqui! Eu adorarei ler e saber sobre o que vocês acharam do capitulo de hoje ou da fanfic em si. <3
> 
> Caso não se sintam a vontade em comentar nessa plataforma, podem dizer sobre o que acharam lá no Twitter! Nossos @'s são @FranjinhaAzul e @ZiggyTozier. Não tenham medo, por favor! Sintam-se a vontade conosco, tudo bem? <3 
> 
> Enfim... Obrigada novamente a todes por todo que acolheram essa fanfic! Principalmente por todo o carinho e apoiando que andam nos dando!! Vocês são pessoas maravilhosas e eu sou grata por poder ter vocês como leitores! 
> 
> Obrigada a você também, Ziggy, por me proporcionar esses momentos incríveis e divertidos que andamos tendo ao escrevermos cada capítulo! Eu te amo muito meu cristal! <3 
> 
> Fiquem bem, ok? Se cuidem bastante, por favor! E não esqueçam de descansarem! 
> 
> Tenham um ótimo final de semana e até sexta que vem!! <3
> 
> Ziggy: Ai, gente, nossa, escrever esse capítulo foi uma coisa maravilhosa. Como vocês puderam ver, os nossos meninos estão caminhando aos poucos e seguindo os próprios ritmos para a coisa.   
> Fiquei muito feliz colocando referências à P!ATD, The Cure e Sign KKKKK obrigada por isso, @FranjinhaAzul 💕  
> Seria bem legal saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo. Então, por favor, se você se sentir confortável, nos deixe um comentário ❤️  
> Obrigada por ler e até o próximo capítulo ❤️


	6. Come and get your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: What's up, guys! Como vocês estão? Tudo certinho por aí? A semana foi boa? Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem com vocês! 
> 
> Galera, seguinte, muito obrigado pelo carinho do capítulo passado e pelos anteriores, sério! Vocês não sabem o quão eu e a Ziggy ficamos boiolinhas por ver que vocês gostaram! 
> 
> Obrigada por tudo, de verdade! Por mais que vocês não acreditem no que eu vou dizer agora, quero que saibam que, cada um de vocês, são pessoas maravilhosas! 
> 
> Então... Deixaremos vocês aqui, com esse capítulo extremamente boiola! Espero que gostem! ❤️
> 
> Até as notas finais!! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Espero que a semana de vocês tenham sido boa, e que vocês tenham se cuidado direitinho nesse período. Lavem as mãos sempre!
> 
> A interação de vocês conosco vem sendo ótima, e isso sempre nos anima a querer trazer um conteúdo novo semanalmente. Obrigada por estar nos acompanhando, querides leitores.
> 
> Boa leitura 💕

— Não sabia que o restaurante que você e sua irmã foram ontem, ficava na casa da família Do — de forma nada delicada, Chanyeol batendo sob a superfície de madeira da carteira onde Jongin se encontrava deitado, tirando uma de suas típicas sonecas matinais antes das aulas. 

Se Jongin não sentasse na última carteira da sala, provavelmente ele teria caído para trás. Além do mais, ele nunca esperou ser acordado daquela forma. Entretanto, devido ao sono, ele nem se quer teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta coerente, que o Park já o bombardeio com novas perguntas. 

— E o que vocês comeram lá? Kyungsoo grelhado? — gradativamente, ele começou a levantar a voz, chamando a atenção dos alunos ao redor. — Tá escondendo mais o que de mim? Vai começar a me excluir e nunca mais olhar na minha cara também? 

Ainda um pouco sonolento, Jongin tentou gesticular com o indicador na frente da boca para que Chanyeol fizesse silêncio, enquanto forçava as sobrancelhas para baixo.

— Cala a boca, idiota — falou com os dentes cerrados, sentindo como se o sono que antes estava sentindo, sumisse em um piscar de olhos. 

— Agora você vai me xingar, é isso mesmo? — com o tom de voz mais baixo, ele dramatizou. — Só falta cuspir na minha cara e dar um chute no meu saco. 

Baixar o tom de voz não mudou muita coisa, porque agora a maioria de seus colegas de classe estavam entretidos com a discussão. Enquanto Chanyeol estava em pé com uma mão na cabeça e encarando o amigo, Jongin estava tentando acalmar a turma dizendo que não era nada de mais.

— Chanyeol — chamou sério pelo mais alto. — Me segue até o banheiro e não fala mais nada.

Se levantou dando passos pesados, sem sequer olhar para trás. Contudo, parou em frente a porta quando percebeu que Chanyeol não estava o seguindo. 

— E se eu não quiser? 

Foi o que Jongin ouviu, seguido de um coro vindo dos alunos, claramente tentando incentivar uma briga. Quando ele se virou, viu que o Park estava no mesmo lugar, de braços cruzados e mostrando um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

— Se você não quiser — cruzou os braços, imitando a postura desafiadora que o amigo tentou fazer. — Eu digo em voz alta com quem você está saindo. 

De olhos arregalados e sem dizer mais nada, Chanyeol saiu da sala, esbarrando com força no ombro de Jongin em provocação.

A sala ficou em completo silêncio, e sem demorar nem mais um segundo, o líbero seguiu o amigo pelo corredor até um dos banheiros mais afastados. Tiveram muita sorte em não encontrar com algum professor no meio do caminho, senão teriam levado um belo de um sermão por estarem fora da sala em horário de aula.

Quando chegaram no banheiro o sinal tocou e Chanyeol fez questão de empurrar cada uma das portas das cabines, afim de ter certeza de que não havia mais outra pessoa ali. Jongin o observou sem dizer uma palavra sequer, até o amigo terminar a inspeção no banheiro. 

— Jongin, que porra foi aquela que você disse na sala? — falou baixo, temendo serem pegos por alguém. 

— A culpa foi sua por chegar gritando comigo enquanto eu tava descansando — fez bico, usando o típico olhar de cachorrinho sem dono. A postura dele estava completamente diferente da qual mostrou na sala de aula. 

Chanyeol não movera um músculo, tenso e muito puto com a mudança de comportamento do Kim.

— Que merda, cara — Se apoiou na pia, respirando fundo e sentindo os ombros pesarem. 

— Escuta… — Jongin começou, sentindo-se mal por ver Chanyeol daquele jeito. — Nós sempre tentamos ser sinceros um com o outro, não é? E que você pode confiar em mim sempre, não importa o motivo.

— Sim, eu sei de tudo isso — suspirou outra vez, ainda sem olhar para o Kim. — Então por que você mentiu pra mim? 

Jongin coçou a nuca, aflito com tudo aquilo. Ficou um pouco agradecido pelo Park não estar olhando para ele, pois senão ele mal estaria conseguindo falar.

— Chanyeol, me desculpe por isso — falou sincero. — Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio, e… — deu uma pausa, tomando coragem para dizer o que ele estava escondendo há tempos. — E por isso eu vou ser completamente sincero com você. 

— Engraçado você falar isso — debochou.

Contudo, Jongin não se importou. Afinal, se ele não contasse o que estava entalado em sua garganta naquele momento, não conseguiria mais contar.

— Eu ouvi você beijando o Baekhyun no banheiro — falou tudo em um só fôlego, do modo mais rápido que conseguia, sem nem abrir os olhos para ver a expressão de Chanyeol. 

— O quê?! — Dessa vez, não tentou manter a voz baixa, olhando diretamente para o amigo parado em frente a porta. — Do que você tá falando? 

— E eu gosto do Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol não disse nada, muito menos se mexeu. Os dois ficaram ali, parados, olhando um para a cara do outro sem dizer nada. Estavam meio que trocando palavras somente com os olhos, usando a habilidade estranha deles de se entenderem sem precisar usar palavras.

— Você… — Enfim, o mais alto começou. — Tá gostando do melhor amigo do meu namorado? 

— É sério que você tá mais chocado com isso? — perguntou indignado.

Assim que ele havia finalmente contado o maior segredo de sua existência, Chanyeol ficara mais impressionado com uma coisa dessas? 

— Eu não sei com o que eu fico mais chocado, para ser sincero — riu, sendo a personificação da expressão "rindo de nervoso". — Então, esse tempo todo, a tal garota era...

— O Kyungsoo — sorriu, aliviado por ter dito a verdade. — Chanyeol, você foi a primeira pessoa pra quem eu me assumi.

Com os braços abertos, o Park pulou nos braços de Jongin, dando um abraço apertado, repleto de amor e sinceridade. Os garotos ficaram assim por longos segundos, até o mais baixo sentir o ombro começar a ficar molhado.

— Chanyeol, você tá bem?

— Estou — o amigo respondeu com voz nasal, claramente tentando disfarçar o choro. — É que, porra — riu fraco, apertando o Kim com ainda mais força. — Eu tava com tanto medo de contar pra você sobre o Baekhyun, e agora parece que saiu um peso dos meus ombros.

Dessa vez, fora a vez de Jongin deixar escapar algumas lágrimas.

— Eu te amo muito, sabia? E fico muito feliz por te ter como o meu melhor amigo. 

— Eu também te amo, seu idiota.

Assim que sentiu que Chanyeol tinha parado de soluçar, se soltou dos braços pesados, dando um olhar amoroso para o amigo. Estava grato por ter alguém como ele em sua vida.

Esperou até que ele terminasse de assoar o nariz e lavar o rosto para voltarem para a sala, onde provavelmente, levariam uma bronca do professor por terem sumido por tanto tempo.

— Chan — chamou, enquanto o Park enxugava as mãos. — Ainda bem que você me seguiu naquela hora, porque eu nunca teria a coragem de te entregar pra sala.

Chanyeol gargalhou.

— E ainda bem que você não teria coragem pra isso, porque eu também não teria coragem de socar a sua cara bonitinha.

— Ridículo — brincou, dando um soco fraco no ombro do Park. — Anda, vamos voltar para a sala.

[💌]

Logo que o som ensurdecedor do sinal do intervalo do almoço ecoou pelos corredores, Kyungsoo sentiu-se aliviado. Devido a noite passada, o Do não conseguia parar de pensar em Jongin e no quão bonito, engraçado e super simpático ele era consigo. Isso acabou o deixando acordado até às quatro da manhã, quando, por fim, o sono veio.

Ele estava cansado, queria que as aulas daquele dia acabassem logo para voltar para casa e tirar um cochilo ao lado de Dory. Contudo, logo lembrou-se que mais tarde, teria que ir ao clube de teatro onde, além de ensaiar, veria o líbero e, em seguida, ir à reunião do conselho estudantil junto com a diretora da escola. 

Estava tão ocupado pensando nas coisas que deveria fazer antes de descansar, que nem notou Baekhyun sentando-se na carteira em sua frente. 

— Você não falou nada sobre ontem, e você sabe como eu sou curioso — Baekhyun iniciou, assim que os olhos do melhor amigo pousaram sob si. — Depois que eu saí rolou uns pegas entre vocês? Uma mão amiga, quem sabe? — perguntou sem nenhuma vergonha.

— Baek, nós só ensaiamos e nada mais além disso aconteceu — respondeu preguiçoso, nem um pouco surpreso com a cara de pau do Byun. — E meu Deus, a sua cabeça só pensa nesse tipo de coisa?

— Que pena que não aconteceu nada — disse decepcionado. — E é claro que eu vou pensar em coisas assim. Você não é cego, e nós sabemos o quão bonitinho é aquele atleta.

O sono não estava o deixando em paz, e o clima quente só o deixava com o corpo mais mole. 

— Como você pôde ficar reparando em outros caras quando tá saindo com alguém? — questionou sem pensar muito por estar sonolento.

— Do que você tá falando? — com um ar sombrio, Baekhyun se virou mais um pouco para Kyungsoo, colocando as duas mãos na carteira do colega.

O Do engoliu em seco. Quando percebeu que não havia escapatória a não ser dar um sorriso fofo, esperando que a solução caísse do céu.

— E você não tá saindo com alguém?

— Eu? Jamais! Onde já se viu — riu nervoso. — Tá, quem te contou? Foi aquela tia da limpeza, que te contou, né? Sabia que não deveríamos ter confiado nela! 

Os alunos da sala tinham saído há muito tempo, portanto Baekhyun não se importou em elevar o tom de voz, coçando o cabelo de maneira nervosa. Ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro, enquanto Kyungsoo observava cada passo do garoto, apreensivo por conhecer o comportamento inconstante do Byun. 

As probabilidades de ganhar um abraço, eram as mesmas de ganhar um soco.

— Bem, agora que você já sabe, vai facilitar as coisas pra mim — Deu de ombros. 

— Certo. Então, quem é a pessoa? — Perguntou, obviamente se fazendo de desentendido. Naquele momento, Kyungsoo gostaria de escutar a resposta vinda do Byun. 

— Eu só vou te responder, se você me seguir até o pátio — respondeu com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, esperando convencer o Do com seu charme natural.

Kyungsoo suspirou cansado, não tinha ânimo algum para se levantar e seguir o melhor amigo até o local que este estava sugerindo. 

— Se você vier, eu tiro todas as suas dúvidas — comentou, juntando as mãos por trás das costas e inclinando o corpo na direção do Do. — E ainda te deixo tirar um cochilo no meu colo.

O rapaz o olhou de cima para baixo, em busca de algum vestígio de mentira ou coisa parecida, mas não encontrou nada. Então, convencido de que Baekhyun não estava mentindo para si, se levantou e, com certa preguiça, caminhou até a porta da sala.

— É bom você contar tudo mesmo, Baekhyun — o tom ameaçador existente na voz de Kyungsoo, fez com que o melhor amigo sentisse um arrepio na espinha. — Anda, vamos logo. Eu quero tirar um cochilo antes da próxima aula começar. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, Baekhyun correu atrás de Kyungsoo, que, mesmo com sono, caminhava rápido até o pátio repleto de árvores de flores de cerejeira.

Passaram pela multidão de alunos como se fossem fantasmas, presos em seus próprios mundinhos, ignorando o grupinho de garotas que dançavam alguma música pop do momento a alguns metros de onde estavam. E logo que encontraram um espaço confortável embaixo da enorme árvore e com poucas pessoas ao redor, o Byun se sentou e em seguida deu dois tapinhas em seu colo, indicando que Kyungsoo poderia se deitar. 

Agora, com a cabeça deitada nas pernas do melhor amigo, Kyungsoo respirou fundo e então perguntou novamente:

— Quem é a pessoa? 

— Park Chanyeol. O Ace do clube de vôlei — respondeu, sem olhar para o Do. 

— Por que você não me contou, Baek? Somos melhores amigos, sabemos tudo um do outro, inclusive fizemos um pacto nojento com nossos cuspes — disse, deixando de olhar para o céu azul sob eles, para encarar os olhos castanhos do Byun, que estavam fixos em seu cabelo. 

— Eu… — respirou fundo, reunindo coragem para encarar o amigo. — Eu estava esperando o momento certo para te contar. Mas, sempre que aparecia surgir uma oportunidade, você precisava falar com alguém, ou resolver alguma coisa. 

De fato, o Do era bem ocupado com alguns afazeres da escola e outros fora dela, mas, por Baekhyun e para qualquer coisa que este precisasse, ele poderia deixá-las de lado para escutá-lo e ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso, até mesmo para salva-lo das "garras" do irmão mais velho que algumas vezes o visitava. 

— Baek, eu já te avisei que sempre que você precisar, poderia falar comigo, não é? Além do mais, nossa amizade é muito mais importante que as coisas que eu faço aqui ou ali — riu, vendo como as bochechas do amigo ficaram coradas. 

Kyungsoo sabia que o amigo era inseguro com isso, mas ele tinha esperanças que, um dia, Baekhyun a perderia e falaria com consigo sem exitar. 

— Ai, que saco, Kyungsoo! — Reclamou, deixando um riso escapar da garganta. — Você não pode ficar bravo comigo por um segundo? 

— Por quê? 

— Porque eu escondi meu relacionamento com o Chanyeol de você, por uma semana inteira! — confessou, e devido ao nervosismo, começou a mexer nos cabelos negros do Do.

— Eu sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você não me contar isso — falou com sinceridade, dando um leve sorriso. — Você é um fofoqueiro quase incontrolável — aumentou o sorriso, recebendo um leve puxão de cabelo e uma careta. — Mas desde que nós nos assumimos, eu entendo que cada um tem seu tempo para falar abertamente de certas coisas.

Sem que ele esperasse, Baekhyun colocou a palma da mão nos olhos do Do, cobrindo-os por completo e tampando a visão do garoto de seu rosto.

— Que merda, você quase me fez suar pelos olhos — falou e em seguida, Kyungsoo pode escutar o mesmo fungar. 

— Baekhyun, se sua meleca cair no meu cabelo, eu te mato, entendeu? — ameaçou, usando seu típico tom sério, capaz de fazer qualquer um sentir um certo medo. Mas, naquele momento, não funcionou com o Byun, já que o mesmo começou a gargalhar, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. — Para de rir, idiota! Eu tô falando sério, Baekhyun! 

— Não me bate, inferno! Isso dói! — pediu, quase sem fôlego e com a barriga dolorida. — Se você continuar, eu não te deixo cochilar mais.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Kyungsoo parar e voltar a deitar no colo do melhor amigo, fechar os olhos e esperar este voltar a fazer carinho em seus cabelos. 

— Você quer que eu cante para você dormir? — perguntou, secando as bochechas com as costas da mão direita. O Do poderia estar de olhos fechados, mas sabia que, pelo tom de voz do amigo usara, ele estava sorrindo. 

— Se você começar a cantar, aí que eu não vou conseguir dormir — murmurou, se aconchegando mais uma vez no colo do amigo e agradecendo mentalmente por Baekhyun voltar a deixar carinho pelos fios de seu cabelo. 

[💌]

Mais um ensaio do clube de teatro chegara ao fim. Todos os alunos estavam arrumando suas coisas para irem embora, e durante esse período, Kyungsoo lamentou para si mesmo por não ter tido uma chance de falar com Jongin até então. O líbero fora o centro das atenções durante aquele ensaio e, por conta disso, não conseguira falar com o rapaz pessoalmente.

— Ei, Soo — chamou-lhe Baekhyun, pegando a mochila de uma das poltronas avermelhadas, e colocando dentro desta, seu script. — Se importa de ir hoje sem mim? Eu tenho que ajudar o mané do meu namorado a estudar. 

Kyungsoo, que minutos atrás estava terminando de arrumar a mochila nos ombros, virou-se na direção do melhor amigo, sem esconder a surpresa estampada em sua cara.

— Baekhyun, vocês vão mesmo estudar? — Perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas e sorrindo de lado, para o Byun. — E fala mais baixo, imagina se alguém te escuta falando um negócio desses. 

— Você acha que eu me importo com rumores? — questionou, deixando bem claro a pergunta sarcástica. — É claro que vamos estudar, seu pervertido — respondeu, fazendo bico. — Mas se rolar alguma coisa a mais, é claro que eu não vou impedir.

Para o Byun, estava sendo ótimo falar com Kyungsoo abertamente de seu relacionamento com Chanyeol. Ainda que isso causasse certa estranheza para o Do, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele se acostumasse totalmente.

— Informação demais, Baek — comentou fazendo careta.

— Eu tenho certeza que daqui um tempo você vai estar me contando coisas piores sobre você e aquele atleta — Jogou um beijo no ar para o Do, que fez uma careta ainda pior. — Bem, eu já vou indo, Soo.

O rapaz apenas acenou, vendo como a silhueta de Baekhyun sumia depois da porta. Ele olhou ao redor em busca de algo, ou melhor, alguém e assim que o avistou conversando com o professor, sentiu-se orgulhoso, pois ao ver Jongin ali, performando e logo em seguida notar a cara de surpresa do professor. Foi ótima a sensação calorosa que preencheu seu peito. 

Se não fosse por Jongdae e Minseok passando por si e se despedindo, Kyungsoo não teria voltado a realidade tão cedo, muito menos teria se lembrado de que estava atrasado para sua reunião com a diretora. 

_Merda_ , pensou consigo enquanto acelerava o passo até a sala onde todas as reuniões com a direção ocorriam. Ele só não corria ali pois como representante, ele não deveria, em hipótese alguma, desobedecer a regra de "não correr pelo corredor". A própria diretora o deu o fardo de ser o aluno modelo dela.

Logo que abriu a porta, pronto agora se desculpar por ter se atrasado, ficou surpreso por não ver as cadeiras vazias.

— Onde…?

— Kyungsoo? — ouviu a voz da diretora próxima de onde estava, olhou para trás e viu a mulher na própria sala. — Eu acabei cancelando a reunião. Você não viu no grupo dos representantes? 

O Do piscou brevemente, retirando o celular do bolso dianteiro de sua calça para olhar as notificações, e encontrando as mensagens que a diretora dissera. Entre elas, havia uma do Baekhyun implorando por misericórdia, e se desculpando por ter esquecido de avisar sobre a reunião. Kyungsoo olhava o celular poucas vezes em dias corridos, então ignorar certas mensagens era uma coisa natural para ele. O Byun, no entanto, não tirava os olhos do celular.

Apesar disso, ele respirou fundo, e guardou o celular no bolso outra vez. Responderia as mensagens de Baekhyun mais tarde. 

— Desculpe, diretora Kwon — iniciou, fazendo uma demorada reverência. — Mas hoje eu não peguei no celular e o Baekhyun acabou esquecendo de me avisar. 

Com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, a mulher se aproximou de Kyungsoo e pediu para que ele se levantasse, além do mais, ele não havia feito nada errado.

— Tudo bem, Kyungsoo. Não precisa se desculpar — falou, sem desfazer o sorriso. — Você está liberado para ir para casa descansar. Amanhã irei remarcar a reunião, tudo bem? 

— Sem pressa, diretora. Com licença — ele pediu, fazendo outra reverência, antes de se virar e caminhar pelos corredores até a saída da escola. 

Kyungsoo sentiu-se aliviado por poder voltar para casa mais cedo. Ele odiava ter que voltar quando o céu rosado já havia sido substituído por um azul escuro cheio de estrelas. 

Para não se sentir sozinho o caminho todo — já que o Byun não estava consigo para fazer companhia —, pegou os fones de ouvido que estavam no bolso de fora da mochila, e os colocou no celular. Tinha em mente uma música específica que queria colocar, _Come and get your love_ do Redbone, e começou a cantar bem baixinho, acompanhando a letra da música. 

Contudo, Kyungsoo não esperava que, de longe — escondido atrás do muro de entrada, para que não fosse pego —, Jongin estava o observando e sorrindo. Não queria parecer um stalker nem nada do tipo, mas estava com vergonha de ir até lá e falar com o garoto. Todavia, conforme o Do chegava mais perto, e mais acelerado se tornava o coração do Kim, ele tomou a iniciativa de falar com sua tão querida paixão.

E se tudo desse certo, futuro namorado, como gostava de falar para si mesmo.

Quando Kyungsoo chegou um pouco mais perto, ele pôde identificar a música que o mais baixo cantarolava esse tempo todo. Era de um filme da Marvel, se não lhe falhasse a memória. Estava encostado em um dos muros, e como Kyungsoo parecia não parecia estar tão distraído chutando as pedrinhas no chão, achou que seria uma ideia incrível abordar o garoto, completando a frase da música que ele cantava.

Essa ideia, no entanto, não podia ter sido pior. Assim que ele surgiu do muro, para ser mais específico, de supetão na frente de Kyungsoo, quase acabou levando um soco no estômago. Sequer conseguiu cantar a frase seguinte da música.

— O que você tá fazendo?! — Arrancando os fones dos ouvidos com pressa, Kyungsoo acabou soando mais bravo do que esperava. 

E se arrependeu logo em seguida, ao ver o modo como Jongin se encolheu na parede.

— Eu… — Jongin falou fraco, encarando o chão. — Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, já que te vi andando sozinho por aqui.

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração pesar, tanto de culpa, quanto de dó pela agressividade que tratou o Kim mais cedo. Ele estava parecendo um cachorrinho sem dono, encolhido daquele jeito. 

Inconscientemente, ele sentiu vontade de cuidar de Jongin

— Jongin — chamou pelo mais alto, que ainda não havia tirado os olhos do chão. — Caramba, me desculpa por ter gritado com você.

— A culpa é minha — respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos, nervoso. — Desculpe por ter aparecido do nada.

O coração de Kyungsoo pesou mais ainda e, sem que ele percebesse, levou a mão direito nos cabelos do mais alto, deixando um afago na região, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem. 

Enquanto a sua mão ainda mexia com o cabelo castanho de Jongin, os olhares deles se cruzaram por alguns segundos. O Do sentiu o coração acelerar e a nuca começar a suar. Engoliu a saliva e tirou a mão dos cabelos do Kim, tentando fingir que não tinha sentido a vontade de deixar um beijo na testa do rapaz. 

— Tá tudo bem — disse dando alguns passos para trás, colocando os olhos em uma loja de convivência um pouco mais a frente. — E eu posso te pagar um sorvete pra mostrar que está mesmo tudo bem entre nós, o que você acha?

Jongin, que antes parecia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento, mudou sua expressão em questão de segundos. Agora os olhos dele brilhavam, e seus lábios haviam se levantado em um belo sorriso. 

Kyungsoo precisou olhar para outra direção, justamente para evitar que seu coração não saísse do peito pelo excesso de fofura do líbero.

— Eu acho uma ideia maravilhosa! — Se colocou ao lado do Do, puxando o pulso do garoto na direção da pequena loja de conveniência. — Tá mesmo um calor horrível hoje. 

Ele se deixou ser arrastado pelo atleta, achando divertido a mudança de humor repentina. Entraram no estabelecimento e, como se estivessem em uma loja de jóias caras, Kyungsoo encheu o peito para falar que Jongin poderia escolher qualquer sorvete que seria por conta dele.

Após escolherem, foram se sentar nas cadeiras na frente da loja. Ficaram um na frente do outro em silêncio, saboreando suas respectivas escolhas. Um silêncio esse, um tanto estranho, mas não desconfortável. 

Por conta do tempo quente e abafado, os sorvetes estavam se derretendo com mais rapidez, e isso estava refletindo nas ações do líbero. Jongin devorou o doce como uma criança, deixando os cantos da boca sujos de sorvete de menta e pistache. Kyungsoo riu ao fazer a comparação mentalmente, e como se o Kim lesse pensamentos, acompanhou a risada dele.

Na verdade, Jongin não fazia ideia do motivo do riso, mas achava a risada do Do tão contagiante e bonita que não consegui evitar de acompanhá-lo.

— Jongin, se você continuar assim vai acabar se sujando! — avisou enquanto recuperava o fôlego, mas já era tarde, pois, o sorvete já havia escorrido e manchado a blusa branca do uniforme do Kim.

— Merda — Jongin xingou ao ver a gola do uniforme manchada de verde. 

Com pressa, ele pegou algum dos guardanapos em cima da mesa, abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa e fazendo o possível para tirar o líquido que caira ali.

Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar os olhos de onde o sorvete havia caído, ou melhor, da pele exposta pelos botões abertos. Jongin era lindo, isso era óbvio, mas só agora ele se dera conta do quanto isso mexia consigo. Suspirou, admirando a visão que o acaso tinha lhe proporcionado. 

Sendo nem um pouco desatento, o Kim percebera onde o mais baixo estava encarando. Viu isso como uma oportunidade para usar suas habilidades de sedução, as mesmas que Chanyeol e Sehun tentaram o ensinar durante um dos treinos de vôlei.

— Soo — com sua melhor cara de pau, chamou pelo garoto por um apelido que seu melhor amigo comentou mais cedo. — Ainda está muito sujo? — inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa, puxando a camisa mais para o lado e expondo a clavícula delineada, graças aos treinos pesados. — Eu não estou conseguindo ver direito.

— Quer que eu limpe pra você? — Kyungsoo perguntou, mantendo os olhos nos de Jongin.

O líbero engoliu em seco.

— Por favor.

Sem responder, o Do se levantou e se encostou na mesa, quase na frente das pernas do Kim. Pegou mais alguns guardanapos limpos, e com uma lentidão exagerada, passou os papéis na região onde ainda restava algumas gotas do sorvete. Vez ou outra, ele esbarrava os olhos nos lábios de Jongin, que pareciam ser convidativos até demais. 

— Acho que a minha boca deve estar um pouco suja também — Percebendo os olhares, Jongin não pôde deixar de tentar provocar. — Pode limpar ela também?

— Acho que você consegue fazer isso sozinho — não aguentando ficar nem mais um segundo tão próximo a Jongin, acabou falando a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça. 

_Ouch._ Com certeza um soco teria doído menos que aquelas palavras. 

— Toma — Kyungsoo disse, entregando o único guardanapo limpo em suas mãos, sorrindo timidamente para Jongin, buscando mostrar que não estava bravo consigo ou coisa parecida. 

Na hora, o líbero sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica passasse da mão do mais velho para a sua, assim que agarrou o guardanapo.

Enquanto limpava os cantos dos lábios, sendo observado discretamente por Kyungsoo, respirou fundo e disse:

— Hoje eu consegui conversar com o Chanyeol — comentou, tentando puxar assunto com o mais baixo. — E nisso, ele acabou me contando que ele e seu melhor amigo, estão namorando, acredita? Esconderam isso da gente por uma semana! 

— Bem, eles não esconderam totalmente de nós, já que pegamos os dois no flagra no banheiro — riu, vendo Jongin ainda indignado. — Mas eu fico feliz que os dois tenha contado sobre isso para nós — sorriu, sentindo-se feliz pelo novo casal. — Agora vou ter que aguentar o Baekhyun falando sobre seu amigo. 

— E eu vou ter que aguentar o Chanyeol falando sobre o seu. 

Eles riram brevemente, esquecendo do que havia acontecido há alguns minutos atrás. 

— Hoje você conseguiu calar a boca de todo mundo no ensaio — falou o que estava preso em sua garganta desde o fim da aula. — Sabe, você deixou o professor impressionado, e o resto do clube também. 

Tímido, o líbero sorriu para o mais baixo, sentindo-se grato por receber um elogio desse tipo.

— Pra ser sincero — ele continuou. — Fiquei orgulhoso em te ver se saindo bem.

— Isso é porque eu tive um ótimo professor — Kyungsoo sentiu o coração falhar quando Kim o olhou daquela forma, cheio de carinho e paixão. 

— Se estiver fazendo isso para ganhar mais um sorvete, saiba que não vai rolar, Kim Jongin — falou, fingindo estar sério. — Estou sem grana. 

— Droga — comentou o outro, entrando na onda do Do. — Da próxima vez eu te pago algo em troca. 

_Então, vai ter uma próxima vez,_ Kyungsoo pensou consigo, sorrindo minimamente em direção ao seu pote vazio.

— Fechado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: “Hail (hail)  
> What's the matter with your head? Yeah...”
> 
> Opa, e ai... Turu bom? 
> 
> Gente, chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo dessa fanfic que tenho o maior prazer de escrever junto com a Ziggy, meu cristalzinho lapidado. 
> 
> Espero que a leitura de vocês tenha sido boa, divertida e emocionante. ❤️
> 
> Obrigada por todos que nos acompanham, de verdade! Agradeço novamente por todo o carinho e acolhimento que vocês tem nos proporcionado, de verdade!
> 
> Queria agradecer a minha soulmate por ser uma pérola de pessoa, que tá sempre dando apoio para nós! A Dani, que é uma garota maravilhosa que sempre deixa os comentários mais lindinhos para nós e quero agradecer principalmente a Ziggy, que tá sempre comigo nessa aventura. Eu amo essa garota, caras, na moralzinha! Cuidem dela por mim, viu?
> 
> É isso! Já sabem... Sempre que quiserem comentar, seja aqui ou no twitter, fiquem a vontade! Iremos ler todos com muito amor e carinho! E, por favor, não tenham medo de nós! ❤️
> 
> Fiquem bem! Se cuidem bastante, ok? Se alimentem bem, descansem e até semana que vem! ❤️
> 
> Vocês são incríveis! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Esperamos que você tenha gostado do capítulo dessa semana. E como vocês puderam ver, e diziam nos comentários dos capítulos anteriores, Chanbaek não iriam conseguir esconder por muito tempo. Vocês estavam corretos!! KKKKKKKK
> 
> A Franjinha fala essas coisas pra me ver surtando por ela, não é possível! Eu te amo muito, sunshine. Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte disso.
> 
> Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando YMSP, e interagindo conosco por aqui, pelo twitter, e até mesmo pelo facebook! 
> 
> Obrigada por ler até aqui. Se cuidem e até semana que vem ❤️
> 
> *A playlist da fanfic estará disponível tanto no meu twitter, quando no da Franjinha!


	7. Entre marés de confissões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: E nossa tão amada e preciosa sexta-feira chegou! Espero, de coração, que a semana de vocês tenha sido boa, apesar do calor que veio fazendo nesses últimos dias. Contudo, apesar disso, o clima quente e o céu azulado típico de verão ajudou e inspirou muito nós a escrevermos esse capítulo! ❤️
> 
> Então, antes de lerem ele, peguem aquela playlist especial de verão, ou somente aquelas músicas que te fazem lembrar do clima e coloquem para lerem esse capítulo, pois ele tá muito gostosinho! Uma vibe de verão que me fez sentir falta de uma água para molhar os pés. Mas, sabem como é... Temos um vírus a solta e infelizmente não podemos sair sem tomar os devidos cuidados. 
> 
> Enfim... Esse capítulo é grande e preço que preparem seus corações shippers de KaiSoo e ChanBaek. Prontes? Então, começar essa lindeza!! ❤️
> 
> Até as notas finais! E boa leitura! 💕
> 
> • Para esse capítulo eu recomendo vocês escutarem: One Kiss - Calvin Harris feat. Dua Lipa. ❤️
> 
> (Vocês podem encontrar mais músicas na nossa playlist no Spotify! )
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Mais uma sexta chegou, e com ela trazemos mais um capítulo de YMSP! Quem nos acompanha no twitter viu o quão animadas estamos com esse capítulo.
> 
> Como a Franjinha disse, nos recomendamos que vocês leiam esse capítulo (para aqueles que gostam de escutar música enquanto lêem) com uma playlist bem verão. Achamos que vai ser uma experiência legal para vocês 💕
> 
> Continuem se cuidando, e aproveitem o capítulo dessa semana ❤️
> 
> • A minha recomendação será: Adore You - Harry Styles.

As férias estavam chegando ao fim, e isso estava incomodando Baekhyun. Durante todos os dias, o Byun havia tido apenas um único e mísero momento de adrenalina. Ou dois, se contarmos o dia em que ele foi na montanha russa infantil do parque de diversões, porque a maior quase o fez desmaiar só de olhar. O outro momento fora quando ele e Kyungsoo encontraram uma casa abandonada próxima à um pântano, na cidade em que moravam.

Apesar de estar coberta de folhagem, musgo e fungos, tinha muita beleza se olhassem da maneira certa. E por muito pouco não obrigou o Do a fazer um sessão de fotos dele por lá.

Contudo, os dias monótonos e repletos de tédio estavam prestes a dar uma trégua. A noite que Baekhyun acreditava que seria apenas mais uma comum entre seus colegas, jamais passara pela sua cabeça que nela ele conheceria seu futuro namorado.

Em comemoração a volta às aulas, como Minseok deixou bem claro na mensagem que transmitiu para os colegas, ele havia oferecido a própria casa para fazer uma festinha. Os pais do garoto trabalhavam com eventos noturnos, então conseguir a casa vazia não era uma tarefa difícil para o Kim.

"Poucas pessoas foram convidadas" foi a desculpa fajuta que o Byun usou para conseguir convencer Kyungsoo a ir, mas conhecendo a índole do melhor amigo, o Do fez questão de recusar horas antes. 

Baekhyun estava sozinho naquela aventura, mas não por muito tempo. Jongdae, acompanhado de mais alguns colegas do clube de teatro, havia se aproximado de si e o convidado para tomarem algumas das bebidas estranhas que Minseok havia comprado, fora as que tinha ganho de algumas pessoas, como agradecimento por tê-los chamado para a festa. 

Ele não conhecia a maioria delas, somente foi pegando e bebendo o que ofereciam, e torcia para não acabar passando mal. O álcool acabou deixando o Byun um pouco mais corajoso, e também completamente sem vergonha. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele quis se trancar no quarto com alguém para dar uns amassos, ou simplesmente correr pelado por aí. É claro que ele não fez nada disso, mas foram coisas que passaram pela cabeça dele e, pareceram ótimas ideias.

Devido ao alto teor alcoólico, muitos dos convidados já estavam se sentindo zonzos o suficiente para voltarem para suas casas com a ajuda dos amigos — quase — sóbrios que havia levado para fazer companhia. Baekhyun, por outro lado, ainda não estava se sentindo totalmente satisfeito. Precisava de algo mais para se sentir "completo", voltar para a casa e tentar a sorte para pular a janela do quarto sem que ninguém visse.

Com poucas pessoas na sala, Minseok, como o bom anfitrião da festa, sugeriu que todos os presentes se juntassem e formassem uma roda em volta da mesa de centro, para que eles brincassem de esconde esconde, mas de uma forma completamente diferente.

— As regras são bem simples, vamos apagar todas as luzes da casa — começou o Kim, olhando para cada um ao seu redor. — E em vez de você encontrar alguém e gritar pelo nome dela, você deve dar um selinho nela. 

Houveram objeções de algumas pessoas, mas no fim, todos toparam. Todavia, um dos participantes fez uma pergunta que chamou a atenção de Baekhyun.

— E se eu encontrar um garoto? Eu beijo ele também? — Um dos jogadores do time de vôlei questionou.

Até então, ele não estava muito atento sobre quem estava na roda, por conta do álcool correndo em seu sangue. Somente quando aquele jogador fez essa pergunta intrigante, Baekhyun o avaliou de cima a baixo.

— Se for um cara — Jongdae respondeu com uma certa expressão de desgosto. — Você pode dar um abraço, ou só um tapinha nas costas.

Todos os convidados apenas balançaram a cabeça concordando e, depois de uma rodada de par ou ímpar para ver quem iria contar, todos correram para se esconder. 

Devido a falta de sorte, Chanyeol havia perdido para Dahyun, a garota do clube de teatro, que em sinal de consolo, apenas deu dois tapinhas nas costas do rapaz e sem se despedir, correu para se esconder. 

Logo que sua contagem chegou ao sessenta, o Park saiu em busca dos colegas. Ele começou pelo andar em que estava, encontrando uma aluna do clube de música. Nunca contaria para ninguém, mas achou estranho beijar aquela garota de batom gosmento. Mais para frente, na cozinha, ele encontrou Minseok e o abraçou rapidamente.

Não conseguia enxergar bem, mas não se desanimou. A competitividade sempre fora uma das características mais fortes do Park. 

Continuou andando com dificuldade pelos cômodos, encontrando uma pessoa aqui e ali em meio a escuridão. Por fim, entrou em um dos últimos cômodos que ele ainda não havia entrado. Era um quarto um pouco mais iluminado, por conta da luz da lua que passava pela janela aberta. Abriu a porta e, encolhido no chão ao lado da cama, estava um dos garotos do clube de teatro. 

Andou devagar, tentando não tropeçar em nada no meio do caminho e cair de cara no chão. Assim que chegou mais perto, se agachou na altura do rapaz, sendo recebido de braços abertos pelo mesmo.

— Finalmente você me achou — Baekhyun disse enquanto colocava os braços ao redor do pescoço do Park, tentando manter o equilíbrio. — Minhas pernas estavam doendo de tanto ficar agachado.

Chanyeol estava meio bêbado, como a maioria de todos aqueles adolescentes da festa, então não achou que seria mal interpretado se aproveitasse o abraço.

— Você tá cheiroso — em um cochicho, o Byun falou ao pé do ouvido do jogador.

Ele se arrepiou, apertando o garoto em seus braços com mais força.

— E você é bom de abraçar — cochichou de volta.

Baekhyun ainda estava se sentindo corajoso e ousado. Todo aquele contato com o mais alto mexeu com a cabeça tonta dele, o fazendo agir por puro impulso.

Após Chanyeol sair dos braços do rapaz, eles trocaram olhares. O ambiente quieto, escuro e quente havia trazido uma atmosfera sensual. Ou talvez fosse só o álcool funcionando da pior maneira. O motivo, na verdade, não importava.

Os olhares começaram a se intercalar entre os olhos e os lábios de Baekhyun que, retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Como aconteceu, eles não entenderam, mas quando se deram conta, estavam sentados naquela cama desconhecida, trocando os amassos mais gostosos que o Byun pôde vivenciar. 

As mãos afobadas segurando e puxando os cabelos um do outro, e o medo de serem pegos por alguém a qualquer momento, era toda a adrenalina que Baekhyun podia querer. Quando começaram a perder o fôlego, Chanyeol parou o beijo, sem antes deixar um selinho nos lábios vermelhos do futuro namorado.

— Que droga de barulho chato — disse uma voz grogue, vinda de um lugar que nenhum deles identificou. — Eu não beijo há séculos, parem de me fazer inveja.

— Jongin? — com o coração na mão, o jogador falou, logo se levantando e inclinando a cabeça para Baekhyun sair do quarto. — Você tava aí esse tempo todo? 

— Eu não sei — balbuciou. — Tava procurando o meu quarto, mas não achei. Aí eu vi uma cama e deitei aqui no chão.

A essa altura, Baekhyun não só tinha dado o fora do quarto, mas também da casa de Minseok. Correu como se não houvesse amanhã, enquanto fazia promessas para os céus sobre nunca mais beber se chegasse em casa sem nenhum arranhão.

— Vou te levar pra casa, tá bom? — Chanyeol caminhou até onde o melhor amigo estava deitado, o segurando pelo braço.

— O que era aquele barulho molhado? 

Ele já se esqueceu? 

— Eu derramei água no chão.

— Ah tá — o líbero riu fraco, soltando um soluço depois. — Parecia barulho de piscina… Eu queria ter uma em casa.

Com esforço, o Ace levantou Jongin com dificuldade. Sem se importar, acendeu as luzes por onde passava, acabando com a brincadeira e se despedindo do resto do pessoal durante o caminho. 

Os beijos que trocara com o aluno do clube de teatro não saiam de sua cabeça, e ele não deixaria esses pensamentos de lado.

[🏐]

— E então? 

— “E então” o que? 

— Como vocês começaram a namorar? — Kyungsoo perguntou, se ajeitando em sua cama, totalmente interessado na história do outro. — Pelo o que eu saiba vocês não trocaram seus números naquela noite. 

— Ele me procurou quando as aulas começaram — respondeu, sorrindo minimamente. — E como você sempre ia fazer algo durante os intervalos, eu aproveitava para ficar e conversar com ele nos corredores. Então, em meio a um desses encontros, ele me pediu em namoro. 

Kyungsoo, sem aviso prévio, pegou o travesseiro que estava em seu colo e atacou na direção da cara bonita de Baekhyun, que, por falta de atenção, não conseguiu desviar. 

— O quê eu fiz?!

— Nada. Só queria atacar meu travesseiro na sua cara — deu de ombros, se ajeitando novamente sob o colchão. 

— Você tá bravo — o rapaz de cabelos curtos e negros, concluiu, pegando o travesseiro, antes arremessado em sua cara, e deixando-o de lado. 

— Parabéns, Sherlock — sem esconder o deboche existente em sua voz, Kyungsoo falou. — Você escondeu essas saídas de mim por um mês, Baekhyun! 

— Me desculpa, tá bom? — Se deu por vencido. — É que eu queria ter certeza que ele não era mais um atleta babaca. Queria que o primeiro cara que eu fosse te apresentar como o meu namorado, fosse alguém legal.

A expressão irritada antes presente no rosto de Kyungsoo, aos poucos, fora substituída por uma cheia de carinho. E isso chegou a deixá-lo um tanto quanto preocupado, já que a probabilidade do Do o acertar com outro travesseiro, era maior do que ganhar um cafuné por ter sido sincero. 

— Você está desculpado — respondeu, jogando-se de costas no colchão, colocando as mãos sob a barriga e olhando para as estrelas no teto.

O silêncio se fez presente no quarto de Kyungsoo, mas não ao ponto de incomodar os rapazes. Por um lado, o Do supôs que o melhor amigo estava conversando com o namorado, já que quando o olhava pelo canto dos olhos, podia vê-lo sorrir para o celular. Baekhyun estava sentando em um canto de seu colchão, encostado na parede, um pouco longe de si e de Dory, que estava ao seu lado tirando um de seus cochilos após o almoço. De alguma forma, Kyungsoo juntou toda a sua coragem, para puxar um novo assunto com o melhor amigo. 

— Baek — o chamou, sentindo as mãos começarem a suar. 

— Sim? 

— Como é… como é estar apaixonado? — perguntou de repente, brincando com os nós dos dedos. 

Ele esperou o rapaz gritar consigo, questionando sobre aquele tipo de pergunta, como nas séries que assistia, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. O Byun, por outro lado, não pôde conter a expressão surpresa que estampou em seu rosto ao escutar a pergunta do melhor amigo. Ele precisou de um tempo para processar-lá, com o intuito de respondê-la da melhor maneira possível. Além do mais, não queria assustar o melhor amigo com alguma das coisas que poderia acabar dizendo. 

— Deixa pra lá.

— Calma! É que você me pegou de surpresa, poxa — comentou, ficando animado com o novo rumo da conversa. — Vou responder essa pergunta pensando no que eu sinto pelo Chanyeol, pode ser? 

Com um pouco de vergonha, e sem conseguir encarar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo somente aquiesceu e voltou a olhar para as estrelinhas no teto.

— Quando você se apaixona, você fica pensando na pessoa nos momentos mais aleatórios possíveis — ele ajeitou a postura, pensando exatamente no que dizer. — Esses dias, por exemplo, eu estava suando feito um condenado pelo calor, e sem perceber, eu comecei a me perguntar como seria ver o Chanyeol todo suado depois do treino.

Kyungsoo, dessa vez, tirou os olhos das estrelinhas para encarar o Byun, enquanto fazia careta. Não era bem isso o que ele esperava ouvir.

— Você pensou nisso porque é um pervertido — debochou, começando a fazer carinho nos pelos de Dory.

— Talvez — apontou para Kyungsoo, tentando enfatizar seu ponto. — Mas eu sou um pervertido apaixonado. É diferente.

— Não vejo diferença alguma. 

— Então eu vou te dar um conselho infalível e comprovado, porque eu já testei uma vez — antes de continuar, o Byun colocou um travesseiro entre as pernas cruzadas e virou o corpo na direção do melhor amigo. — Pra você saber se está apaixonado, você precisa dar um beijo na pessoa pra confirmar o que você está sentindo. 

Toda expectativa que o Do tinha dentro de si, fora embora em questão de segundos. Se essa fosse a solução para o seu problema, ele provavelmente iria continuar com essa dúvida para todo o sempre.

— Você é ridículo, Baek — falou olhando para o Byun. — Se você não queria me ajudar, era só ter falado.

Baekhyun riu, nem um pouco surpreso com as palavras de Kyungsoo. Não era novidade nenhuma que seu amigo nunca tivesse beijado alguém antes, mas ele se sentia responsável em dar aquele empurrãozinho para ajudar.

— Como seu melhor amigo, eu estou sendo completamente sincero. Aliás, acho bom você não esquecer do que eu te disse — começou a brincar com a almofada, mexendo ela de um lado para outro, tentando segurar o riso para o que estava prestes a dizer. — O Jongin tá tão na sua, e não vai demorar pra você ficar caidinho por ele também.

Com medo de ter a Dory sendo arremessada em sua direção, o Byun se levantou de onde estava o mais rápido possível, para correr para o outro lado do quarto, torcendo para não acabar com um Funko Pop preso na garganta. Kyungsoo, no entanto, não fez nada, pois acabou por lembrar que ele não deveria estar jogando conversa fora, ou tentando descobrir o motivo da bagunça em seu coração.

— Porra — xingou em um sussurro.

— Olha, Soo, eu só estou te falando essas coisas porque sou seu amigo — Baekhyun, com um certo medo, disse na defensiva. — Quero seu bem, sua felicidade, e- 

— Tô atrasado — cortou a fala do Byun, se levantando apressado para procurar o roteiro da peça. — Que merda, eu esqueci que marquei de ensaiar com o Jongin.

Deixando Baekhyun plantado no meio do quarto, Kyungsoo trocou sua camiseta do The Cure por uma mais fresca, enfiou o celular no bolso da calça, pegou o roteiro e o colocou dentro da mochila que, por sorte, já havia deixado pronta e correu para fora de casa. Não se preocupou em deixar Baekhyun para trás. Eles eram amigos há tanto tempo que a avó do Do o tratava como um neto, mesmo que isso deixasse o Byun com vergonha na maioria das vezes. 

Durante o percurso até a praça, onde haviam marcado de se encontrarem, Kyungsoo se xingou por ter esquecido que naquele dia, ele havia prometido ajudar Jongin a ensaiar novamente, mas, dessa vez, usando o figurino escolhido pelo professor. Torceu para que no dia da peça, o rapaz não desmaiasse de calor. 

Parou de correr assim que avistou Jongin, sentado em um dos bancos da praça, abanando-se com a própria blusa, enquanto o aguardava. Com cuidado para não assustar o líbero, o Do se aproximou devagar. Contudo, devido ao barulho do cascalho, o Kim olhou em sua direção, fazendo-o segurar o ar por longos segundos. 

Sorriu minimamente durante o resto do percurso até chegar no Kim, que sorriu e acenou quando o viu. Nesse meio tempo, deu o seu melhor para disfarçar o fato de que estava secando Jongin com os olhos. O que ele podia fazer? O modo como o líbero continuava a balançar a camisa listrada, deixando pequenas gotículas de suor escorrer pelo pescoço, mexia com a sanidade do pobre Do.

Agora ele entendia o motivo de Baekhyun pensar em Chanyeol daquele modo pervertido. Ele estava completamente certo em dizer que seria uma bela visão. Não para ele, é claro. 

— Kyungsoo, tá muito calor — fora a primeira coisa que Jongin disse assim que se aproximou, falando de um jeito tão manhoso que fez Kyungsoo sentir o coração quase sair do peito. — Por favor, me diz que a gente não vai ensaiar aqui.

Outra vez o coração do Do parecia que ia lhe pregar uma peça. E como se isso não bastasse, o Kim resolveu fazer um biquinho igualmente manhoso para tentar persuadi-lo. Kyungsoo quis roubar um beijo de Jongin.

Será que era sobre isso que Baekhyun estava dizendo mais cedo?

— Não vamos ensaiar aqui — sorrindo simpático, ignorou todas as suas vontades para tranquilizar o líbero. — Eu não teria coragem de te fazer sofrer tanto assim.

Jongin também estava passando por um momento difícil, assim como Kyungsoo. Ver o cara que gostava daquele jeito, tão bem arrumado e bonito, não era uma tarefa fácil. Ainda mais quando ele não podia ceder ao desejo de deixar aquela boca em formato de coração, vermelha e inchada de tanto beijá-lo.

— Certo. — o Do coçou a garganta, trazendo o jogador para a realidade novamente. — O lugar que a gente vai, não é muito longe daqui. Tudo bem se andarmos mais um pouquinho?

Em hipótese alguma ele iria recusar. Era a oportunidade perfeita para ficar a sós com Kyungsoo, e como se isso já não fosse perfeito o bastante, não teriam mais nenhuma criança barulhenta correndo pelos arredores para os atrapalhar. Jongin não era muito fã de crianças.

O Kim se levantou com uma certa dificuldade, e seguiu o rapaz de cabelos negros para fora da praça, onde seguiram caminho até uma larga estrada de terra. Como moravam no interior, era comum encontrarem caminhos sem asfalto e cobertos pelo mato alto e abandonados pelas pessoas que viviam ou já viveram na cidade. 

Contudo, para eles serem abandonados daquela forma, deveria ser por algum motivo, certo? Bem, era isso que Jongin queria acreditar, já que desde novo, sua avó lhe contava sobre cada lugar abandonado da cidade e os motivos por quais eles foram deixados para trás.

Até então, estava indo tudo muito bem. Pelo menos até Kyungsoo desviar do caminho de terra para ir na parte onde havia mato para todo canto. A pressão de Jongin chegou a cair momentaneamente, pois o lugar onde o Do estava indo, era o mesmo caminho que sua avó costumava dizer que existia todo o tipo de aberração e forças do mal. O líbero mal conseguia assistir um filme de terror sem ter uma almofada para esconder o rosto, aquilo já era coisa demais para ele aguentar.

— Pra onde você tá indo? — questionou, tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo e, principalmente, o medo.

— Aquele lugar que eu te falei, lembra? — Kyungsoo respondeu simples, como se estivesse dizendo algo óbvio. — Esse é o melhor caminho, e é totalmente seguro — afirmou, colocando uma mão na direção do sol, na tentativa de conter ao menos um pouco o calor. — Já andei por aqui várias vezes com o Baekhyun, é bem tranquilo. 

Se ele estivesse ali com Chanyeol, e fosse ele que estivesse falando aquelas coisas, Jongin já teria jogado uma pedrinha no peito dele e saído correndo. Mas não era essa a situação. Quem estava lá era Do Kyungsoo, e ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo garoto.

— Tá bom — concordou, ainda meio receoso. — Mas se eu cair e quebrar o pescoço, vou te assombrar pelo resto da vida. 

— Fica tranquilo, Jongin. Aqui não tem nada para te- 

Sem conseguir terminar a frase, Kyungsoo deu de cara com o chão, soltando um alto gemido de dor. O Kim não tardou em correr na direção do rapaz, sentido o remorso pesar em seus ombros por ter o ameaçado há segundos atrás.

— Porra... — xingou entre os dentes, apoiando as mãos na grama para conseguir se levantar com a ajuda do líbero. — Eu me esqueci dessa droga de pedra que fica bem no meio do caminho. 

Enquanto o mais baixo amaldiçoava todas as gerações daquela pedra, Jongin procurava alguma parte do corpo do garoto que poderia ter sido machucada pela queda.

— Tá doendo em algum lugar? — ele perguntou, tirando a poeira presa nas pernas de Kyungsoo. 

Ele não tinha percebido se havia se machucado, já que ele conseguia parar de achar adorável o modo como o líbero parecia preocupado. 

— Eu tô bem — colocou uma mão nos cabelos de Jongin, que permanecia abaixado para terminar de limpar a calça suja. — Obrigado por se preocupar.

Deixou nos cabelos castanhos o mesmo carinho que tinha feito da última vez, quando se encontraram na saída da escola. Entretanto, a sensação que sentira foi diferente daquela. Não queria mais depositar um beijo na testa de Jongin, ele queria ir além disso.

— Toma mais cuidado, tá bom?! — o líbero chamou a atenção do Do, fazendo ele esquecer a vontade que sentia de beijá-lo.

— Não se preocupe, é só mais uma cicatriz pra coleção.

Jongin não pôde deixar de escutar a última frase do mais baixo, apesar de não ter entendido o que Kyungsoo quis dizer, ele sentiu uma necessidade enorme de abraçá-lo, como sua avó fazia quando se machucava ou se assustava com algo. Mas ele afastou esses pensamentos quando notou o outro já distante de si, caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Teve que correr um pouco para alcançar o Do. 

Quando deixaram o caminho coberto pelo mato, Jongin notou que a mais alguns passos dali, havia uma enorme casa de cores desbotadas e imediatamente lembrou-se de uma das histórias de sua avó, onde ela dizia que uma certa casa do pântano era assombrada. Ele afastou esses pensamentos quando viu Kyungsoo retirando os sapatos para seguir caminhando até o píer abandonado.

— Espero que não tenha medo de lugares abandonados — Kyungsoo disse, rindo baixo.

O líbero acompanhou a risada do outro, fingindo não estar sentindo medo daquele lugar, muito menos daquela enorme casa qual, aparentemente, iriam usar para ensaiar. 

— Vem! Eu e o Baekhyun arrumamos a casa quando viemos aqui da última vez — avisou, abrindo o pequeno portão enferrujado e subindo as escadas de pedra até a entrada. — Lá dentro será um ótimo lugar para você ensaiar sem desmaiar de calor por conta do figurino. 

O jogador sentiu como se o medo tivesse evaporado ao notar o lindo sorriso que Kyungsoo havia lhe dado, na tentativa de convencê-lo que não havia nada a temer. 

[🏐]

— Você vai demorar muito, Jongin? — o mais baixo perguntou impaciente. Há alguns minutos, o líbero havia entrado no velho banheiro da casa para se trocar e ainda não havia saído.

— Eu preciso mesmo usar essas roupas? Elas são tão… estranhas — respondeu, terminando de abotoar os últimos botões da camisa branca que usaria no dia da peça. 

— Pelo menos a sua é a mais bonita — ouviu Kyungsoo murmurar de algum canto. 

Devido a falta de móveis no lugar, era possível escutar o Do andando de um lado para o outro no cômodo que supôs ser a sala ou o salão de baile do lugar.

Jongin estava nervoso, se achando esquisito com todas aquelas peças de roupas de aparência vitoriana. Ficou bons minutos tentando se ver com a tela do celular bloqueada, o que não deu certo, porque entre o malabarismo que ele fazia para deixar o celular bem posicionado em cima da mochila que trouxera, acabou se apoiando na pia e causando um estalo alto. O Kim entrou em desespero, já que ele ainda não tinha terminado de vestir a roupa, e começou a ouvir passos apressados vindo do lado de fora do banheiro.

Qualquer barulho que fizessem dentro daquela casa, se tornava absurdamente alto. E fora esse motivo que fez Kyungsoo tomar um susto e correr na direção do banheiro. Sem nem bater, entrou de repente no cômodo, encontrando um jogador com uma camisa branca de botões, e sem vestir mais nada. Além de uma cueca vermelha, obviamente.

Os garotos se encararam por alguns segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade. Os olhos do Do criaram vida própria e fitaram o Kim de cima a baixo. Jongin mal conseguia se mexer, e nem percebeu quando Kyungsoo correu para fora do banheiro sem dizer nada. 

Espero que tenha gostado do que viu, Jongin pensou de forma sarcástica ao se recuperar do susto. Ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ladino lembrando-se do Do o olhando daquele jeito e depois ficando de bochechas coradas, como as suas naquele momento.

Que vergonha, ambos pensaram de onde estavam, colocando as mãos em suas bochechas e respirando profundamente até se recuperarem. 

Logo após se trocar e estar pronto para começar a ensaiar, Jongin se aproximou do mais velho que estava sentando no chão, lendo o próprio script, não só tentando esquecer a cena anterior, como também para ter certeza de que não estava esquecendo nenhuma fala. 

Ao notar Jongin, ali, Kyungsoo se levantou às pressas e, antes que o líbero pudesse se desculpar, ele se adiantou.

— Desculpa pelo o que aconteceu — começou, mordendo o canto da bochecha. — Eu achei que algo tinha acontecido e fui correndo ver se você estava bem. Meu Deus… desculpa mesmo.

— Eu quem devo pedir desculpas — protestou. — Acabei apoiando a mão onde não devia e acabei te preocupando.

Sem querer discutir, ambos se desculparam pelo ocorrido e, sem mais delongas, começaram o ensaio. Devido a sua experiência no teatro, Kyungsoo orientava como Jongin deveria se portar diante da platéia, o mostrando o passo a passo do que deveria fazer ao estar sob o palco. 

O líbero aprendia rápido e isso deixava o Do orgulhoso, pois quando tentou ajudar seus colegas, demorou um bom tempo até que todos pegassem o jeito. 

Eles ficaram assim, treinando suas falas até Jongin se cansar, e com cuidado para não rasgar o figurino, se sentar no chão do enorme lugar.

— Falta muito para acabar? Quero tirar essa roupa estranha logo.

— Tecnicamente, nós acabamos — falou o mais baixo, olhando ambos os roteiros e vendo que já haviam conseguido decorar grande parte do que tinham que fazer e falar. — Mas tem uma fala que você precisa treinar mais — se aproximou do líbero com o script e o mostrando aquele parágrafo. 

Jongin não conseguia repetir tudo aquilo, da mesma forma que Kyungsoo fizera naquele dia que estivera na casa dele para treinar. 

— Eu não consigo — foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, desviando o olhar da folha, para poder observar os belos olhos do rapaz. — Essa fala é muito…

— O quê? 

— Muito profunda… eu não sei bem como explicar — franziu o cenho. — Eu deveria dizer ela para a pessoa que eu gosto e não para qualquer garota do clube. 

— É só você imaginar que está falando com quem gosta e tudo fica perfeito — propôs o Do. 

— Se é assim… tudo bem se eu repetir ela, olhando pra você? 

Kyungsoo nem se deu conta de que havia prendido a respiração. Jongin havia dito aquilo com tanta naturalidade, olhando em seus olhos, que ele sentiu como se o tempo tivesse parado ali. 

— Se isso for te ajudar, não vejo do porque negar — foi a primeira coisa que disse, depois de voltar a realidade e a respirar novamente. 

Em um pulo, Jongin se levantou puxando Kyungsoo consigo. Em nenhum momento o líbero soltou a mão do Do, que por sua vez, estava parado olhando atentamente para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e sorriso radiante.

— Você acredita em destino? — o mais alto começou, sem desviar a atenção de seus olhos. — Que até os poderes do tempo podem ser alterados para um propósito? — Kyungsoo pôde notar que cada vez mais, Jongin se aproximava de si, o deixando preso entre o jogador e a parede. — Que o homem mais sortudo deste mundo é aquele que encontra o amor verdadeiro? 

O Do sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar ao precioná-las contra o torso do mais alto, em um tentativa falha de impedi-lo de se aproximar mais. Sua respiração falhou assim que este colocou as mãos em sua cintura, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte do que o normal na medida em que o Kim aproximava o rosto do seu. Ele abaixou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas corarem, mas segundos depois, Jongin o ergueu novamente, de forma delicadamente para que, assim, pudesse encaixar os lábios no seus.

Como esperado de um primeiro beijo, Kyungsoo não sabia bem o que fazer. Tentou seguir o ritmo e manter os olhos fechados, do jeito que ele achava ser o certo. Mas conforme Jongin apertava sua cintura com mais força, e ele apertava a camisa do mais alto para tentar se acalmar, as coisas foram fluindo.

Em momento algum as mãos do líbero deixaram a cintura de Kyungsoo, alternando vez ou outra para o pescoço, onde ele deixava um leve carinho nos cabelos da nuca do Do. Quando Jongin afrouxou o aperto em seu quadril, ele entendeu que era o momento de finalizar o beijo. Sem antes, é claro, deixar um breve selinho nos lábios dele. 

Assim que abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu fora o sorriso de Kim Jongin. Radiante de um modo como nunca tinha visto antes. Foi impossível não retribuir na mesma intensidade.

— Eu não sabia que o beijo estava incluso no seu script, Jongin — Kyungsoo riu, vendo o rapaz em sua frente esfregar a nuca envergonhado. 

— Ele está — O jogador disse de forma convincente. — É só olhar para o canto inferior esquerdo da folha e você vai ver. 

Convencido, Kyungsoo pega os papéis e busca imediatamente a cena. Contudo, ele não encontrou nada. 

— Jongin — o chamou, virando a folha várias vezes, na esperança de encontrar a bendita cena do beijo. — Aqui não tem na-

Antes que pudesse finalizar sua fala, o líbero roubou-lhe um breve selar. 

— Desculpa, eu não resisti.

O Do sorriu daquela forma bonita, capaz de fazer o coração do jogador derreter como gelo no verão. 

— Agora eu posso tirar essa roupa? — quis saber Jongin, olhando para o rapaz de cabelos negros em sua frente, sem esconder o sorriso ladinho que se formou nos lábios. 

— Claro — respondeu. — Eu vou te esperar lá fora, tudo bem? 

Com um acenar positivo, Kyungsoo pegou suas coisas e saiu da residência, deixando um Kim Jongin sorrindo minimamente durante todo o percurso até o banheiro. 

[🏐]

Afim de se aliviar do calor escaldante, Kyungsoo aproveitou a água fresca da maré para molhar os pés e o rosto, enquanto Jongin trocava seu figurino pela roupa confortável que viera o encontrar. Aproveitou também para se acalmar, pois não estava sendo fácil lidar com o fato de ter acabado de beijar o garoto por quem estava apaixonado.

Ele estava tão focado no balançar de seus pés e lembrando-se claramente do que o Byun havia lhe dito mais cedo e feliz por ter beijado o Kim naquele dia, que nem se deu conta da aproximação deste. 

— Ei, Soo — Jongin o chamou, tirando Kyungsoo de seus pensamentos. — Essa água é nadável? 

— É sim. Por… — Kyungsoo se interrompeu, pois, quando se virou para o jogador, flagrou o momento exato em que o líbero retirou a camisa listrada e a jogou no chão.

Fora uma bela visão, e ele jamais iria se esquecer, assim como a do banheiro. Todavia, não teve tempo de gravar detalhadamente em sua memória, já que Jongin correu para a ponta do píer e se jogou na água, sem se preocupar com as consequências. 

Assim que ele emergiu novamente, viu o estrago que havia feito. O Do estava molhado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e parecia pronto para matá-lo ali mesmo.

— Foi sem querer, eu juro! — começou a se desculpar, totalmente arrependido de não ter pensado duas vezes antes de se jogar na água.

O que ele não sabia, é que as chances de Kyungsoo ficar bravo com ele, eram mínimas. Na verdade, ele estava achando muito fofo a expressão preocupada do mais alto.

— Tudo bem — sorriu pequeno, tentando mostrar que não estava bravo. — Está mesmo muito calor, foi refrescante. 

Aliviado, Jongin nadou para mais perto do Do, apoiando o rosto em uma das coxas dele. Aproveitou para apreciar os cabelos caídos na testa do garoto, por conta da água que havia respingado. Observando os detalhes do garoto, acabou notando que mesmo com os pés dentro da água, Kyungsoo nem sequer tinha dobrado a barra das calças. 

Isso era uma coisa que o intrigava. Em dias quentes como aquele, era comum ver os estudantes usando a bermuda caqui do uniforme escolar, com a excessão do Do. 

— Você está sempre usa calças, até mesmo em dias quentes — em uma tentativa de puxar assunto e sanar essa curiosidade, Jongin apontou.— Isso não te incomoda? Digo, as salas de aula são abafadas e tudo mais, e hoje está muito quente para usar calças.

Por um momento, a expressão de Kyungsoo se tornou séria. Ele quis se dar um tapa por ter dito algo tão ridículo para o Do, tudo por conta de sua natureza curiosa. Apesar disso, o mais baixo não tirou o sorriso do rosto nem por um segundo.

— Eu uso para esconder as marcas que eu tenho nas pernas — explicou, deixando de olhar para o garoto de pele beijada pelo sol, para encarar os próprios pés. Até então, o único que sabia daquilo era Baekhyun. — Quando eu era mais novo, minha avó achou uma ótima ideia me colocar no clube de atletismo da escola, para eu praticar algo diferente. Prefiro acreditar que na hora, ela se esqueceu que, diferente dos meus colegas, eu era um dos que mais se machucava e voltava cheio de curativos para casa — disse com melancolia, deixando um carinho leve nos cabelos do Kim enquanto falava. — É meio estranho ficar mostrando por aí, e por isso que eu prefiro usar calça.

Jongin definitivamente não esperava por uma resposta dessas. Instantaneamente se sentiu mal por ter feito uma pergunta tão pessoal.

— Então… eles são como machucados de honra! — concluiu, levantando a cabeça para ver melhor o rosto do rapaz. — E eu tenho certeza que elas só te deixam ainda mais legal e descolado. 

Kyungsoo gargalhou. Ele nunca havia pensado por esse lado, as cicatrizes para ele eram algo vergonhoso de mostrar. Mas quando ouvira de Jongin tal coisa, teve certeza que estava apaixonado pelo cara certo.

— É sério — saindo da água para ficar sentado ao lado do mais baixo, o líbero disse. — Cicatrizes são coisas que te fazem parecer forte, como se você tivesse vencido o vilão mais difícil de um jogo, ou salvo uma cidade de um monstro.

Jongin era adorável demais, tanto que Kyungsoo não conseguiu se segurar e deixou outro selar nos lábios molhados do líbero.

— Obrigado, Jongin — ainda perto do rosto do Kim, ele falou enquanto o olhava nos olhos. — Muito obrigado mesmo. 

Dessa vez, fora o Kim que não se segurou, e puxou o mais baixo para o abraçar forte, querendo que aquele momento jamais acabasse. 

— Jongin… 

— Oi, Soo — sem conseguir o largar, ele perguntou com a voz abafada.

Kyungsoo quis explodir de felicidade. Jongin havia dito seu apelido sem que ele esperasse. A relação deles havia evoluído tanto assim? Como se fossem quase… namorados.

— Você tá me molhando ainda mais — riu baixinho quando Jongin o soltou rápido, observando as roupas úmidas com pesar. 

— Não acredito que me esqueci que estou molhado — levantando-se rápido, o líbero correu na direção onde suas coisas estavam jogadas. — A culpa é sua por ser tão adorável.

Voltando com a camisa, sapato e mochila nas mãos, ele se abaixou na altura de Kyungsoo, usando sua camisa para tentar secar o estrago que tinha feito no garoto.

— Jongin, não precisa disso — protestou, fingindo que não estava adorando ser mimado daquela forma. 

Apesar de ter protestado contra, Jongin continuou o que estava fazendo até ter secado uma boa parte do cabelo de Kyungsoo. 

— Pronto! — avisou, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. — Agora a gente aproveita o resto do sol para secar nossas roupas — disse, colocando a camisa por cima do ombro enquanto voltava a sentar-se do lado de Kyungsoo. 

Sem um aviso prévio, o jogador entrelaçou sua mão com a do Do. 

Eles ficaram por um bom tempo apreciando a companhia um do outro. Aproveitando que Jongin estava próximo de si, deitou a cabeça no ombro deste, para ficar admirando o pôr do sol. Vez ou outra os pés do Kim esbarram nos pés de Kyungsoo, na tentativa de fazê-lo olhar em sua direção para roubar um selinho quando este fosse dar uma bronca.

— Acho bom eu ligar para o Baekhyun — comentou o mais baixo, retirando a cabeça dos ombros do Kim. — Espero que ele me atenda. 

Só então, naquele momento, que Jongin percebeu que o caminho por onde eles vieram, já não existia mais. O Do havia esquecido de avisar o jogador que de tarde, devido a lua, a maré subia. 

— Espera, como a gente vai voltar? Kyungsoo, cadê o chão?! — o jogador começou a se desesperar, achando que teriam que passar a noite naquele lugar estranho. — Onde nós estamos? 

— Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez — pediu. — Eu vou ligar para o Baekhyun para ver se ele consegue vir nos buscar — explicou, se aproximando de sua mochila para retirar o celular do bolso lateral e ligar para o melhor amigo. — Estamos do outro lado do pantano da nossa cidade e, devido ao horário, a maré subiu e cobriu o chão por onde viemos. Não precisa se desesperar. 

Assim que conseguiu falar com o melhor amigo, Kyungsoo voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Jongin novamente. Ele percebeu que o líbero estava tenso, então, para tranquilizá-lo, disse:

— Confia em mim, tudo bem? — sorriu de forma que Jongin sentisse toda a sua preocupação, desaparecer. 

— Eu confio em você, Kyungsoo — respondeu, deitando-se e apoiando a cabeça nas pernas do garoto, que sem exitar, começou a acariciar seus cabelos, quase, secos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Aí... O que dizer sobre esse capítulo, galera? Eu, de coração, me diverti MUITO fazendo ele junto com a Ziggy e sou grata por ela estar fazendo parte disso tudo junto comigo! Andamos tendo ótimos momentos escrevendo essa belezura e surtando horrores pelo whatsapp! 💕
> 
> Agradeço a todes por estarem participando disso com nós! Sou grata a cada curtida (kudos), comentários e divulgação. Obrigada mesmo! Graças a vocês YMSP anda crescendo tão rápido que nem dá para acreditar, sabe? Então, gente, obrigada novamente!
> 
> É aqui que nos despedimos mais uma vez! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e se divertido com esse capítulo. Sei que ele foi maior do que os outros, mas valeu a pena, né? ❤️
> 
> Bem, nos vemos na próxima semana! Não esqueçam de se cuidar, ok? Se forem sair, usem máscara, passem álcool em gel, lavem bem as mãos! Todo cuidado é pouco nesses momentos! Tenham um ótimo final de semana e um ótimo início de semana! Sucesso a todes e até sexta! ❤️❤️
> 
> Ziggy: EU AMEI TANTO ESCREVER ESSE CAPÍTULO COM A FRANJINHA!!! É tanta emoção que quase não cabe no peito kkkkkkk
> 
> Como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês? O meu foi bem vergonhoso, na hora eu tava de salto e dei de bunda com no chão pelo nervosismo. E posso dizer também que usamos certas experiência minhas para escrever algumas partes kk 🤭
> 
> Obrigada por continuar acompanhando YMSP, curtindo e deixando comentários que deixam os nossos corações quentinhos! Somos muito gratas por todo o carinho 💕
> 
> Se cuidem e até semana que vem! ❤️


	8. Dias chuvosos podem ser felizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franjinha Azul: E aí, galera! Como vocês estão? Tudo bem? Prontos para mais um capítulo de YMSP? Eu espero que sim! 
> 
> Espero que vocês também estejam bem e se cuidando bastante! Sei que sai tempos difíceis, mas seu também que vocês são fortes e capazes de ultrapassar todos os obstáculos existente no caminho de cada um! 💞
> 
> Então... Minhes querides fãs Haikyuu que lêem YMSP! Não sei se vocês sabem, ou se recordam, mas semana que vem será a estreia da nova temporada do anime e, para quem ainda não leu o manhã, vale apena ir lá dar aquela assistida! ❤️ Vamos torcer para nossos queridos meninos da Karasuno ganharem essa! ❤️❤️
> 
> Galera, peço para vocês se preparem para esse novo capítulo, pois ele contém muita boiolice e nome todo extremamente preciosos! 
> 
> Bem...É isso! Vejo vocês nas notas finais!! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam bem e se cuidando.  
> O que dizer desse capítulo? Bem... Ele quase não saiu na data prevista KKKKKK. Essa semana eu fiquei meio doentinha e isso acabou atrasando o nosso cronograma. Também peço desculpa para aqueles que eu demorei para responder os comentários.  
> Depois de uma longa tarde de escrita, trazemos para vocês mais um capítulo de YMSP!  
> Boa leitura, e até as notas finais 💕

O sol estava prestes a desaparecer atrás da colina, e por conta disso, Baekhyun e Chanyeol precisavam se apressar em buscar seus amigos. Se demorassem muito, teriam somente a luz do luar para iluminar o caminho, o que dificultaria um pouco as coisas. 

Por sorte, o Byun encontrou o barco que ele e Kyungsoo usaram na primeira vez que estiveram por lá. Fez uma anotação mental para, mais tarde, agradecer o amigo, pois, se não fosse pelo Do, jamais teria a brilhante ideia de esconder o velho barco que encontraram próximo a velha casa, no meio do mato alto próximo a costa. Com a ajuda do Park, retirou o barco do esconderijo para que pudessem ir atrás dos amigos. 

— Baekhyun — Chanyeol disse enquanto remava, um pouco estressado por conta do esforço que fazia. — Meus braços estão prestes a cair, não tá afim de me ajudar? 

Sentado em sua frente, Baekhyun estava apreciando a bela visão da natureza, junta ao namorado bonito e, assim como em suas fantasias, levemente suado. Fazer exercícios não era bem a praia dele, gostava bem mais de ver as outras pulando e correndo atrás de bolas, enquanto ele ficava com seus fones de ouvido, apenas existindo

— O atleta aqui é você, meu bem — debochou, tirando o celular do bolso e abrindo a câmera do aparelho. — Se importa de eu tirar uma foto? 

— O aqui também cansa, sabia? — largando os remos por um breve momento, Chanyeol parou para beber uns bons goles da água que levara em uma garrafinha. — E sim, eu me importo.

Ignorando a fala do jogador, Baekhyun continuou tirando as fotos e aproveitando o passeio.

— Que pena, eu já tirei e ainda coloquei de papel de parede.

O Park não fez questão de responder. Pegou nos remos outra vez e voltou a sua árdua tarefa. Faltava pouco para chegarem até o destino, e não podiam se dar o luxo de enrolar, visto que a noite estava prestes a predominar no céu.

O mais baixo também não deu muita importância para a situação, continuou a tirar fotos da paisagem, e vez ou outra do namorado bonito e suado. Uma coisa, no entanto, chamou a atenção do Byun, pois atrás de Chanyeol já era possível ver as silhuetas de Kyungsoo e Jongin em frente a casa. Os garotos estavam muito pertos um do outro, o que fizera ele achar que daria uma bela foto para mostrar ao amigo mais tarde. 

— Chanyeol, não se mexe — pediu enquanto se ajeitava no barco e dava zoom na câmera do celular.

— Tem um bicho em mim? — assustado e de olhos arregalados, perguntou ao namorado. 

— Aham — Baekhyun estava com toda sua atenção voltada para os garotos, e acabou por responder sem pensar.

Enquanto o namorado estava completamente imóvel e com medo do inseto inexistente, o Byun conseguiu tirar uma foto no exato momento em que Kyungsoo deu um rápido beijo no jogador. 

_Puta merda!,_ Baekhyun quis gritar, mas lembrou-se que se fizesse aquilo, assustaria ainda mais o Park. Respirando fundo, ele se ajeitou no banco novamente e olhou para Chanyeol, que ainda continuava sem se mexer. 

— O inseto já foi embora, Chanyeol — mentiu, dando um sorriso fraco. — E olhe para o seu tamanho! O inseto tem mais medo de você do que você dele. 

— Tá, mas a diferença entre eu e eles é que eu não sou venenoso! 

Baekhyun estava preste a rebater o mais alto, porém, se interrompeu ao notar que já estavam se aproximando do píer e dos rapazes. 

— Kyungsoo! — chamou pelo melhor amigo logo que o avistou, levantando-se animado e mexendo os braços de uma forma exagerada, fazendo o barco se mexer de um lado para o outro junto com seus movimentos. 

— Baekhyun! — Chanyeol o repreendeu, o fazendo se sentar novamente. 

— Achei que nunca chegariam — brincou o Do, se preparando para pegar a corda que o melhor amigo lhe jogaria. 

No píer havia uma estaca de ferro presa ao chão, própria para amarrar os barcos que chegavam por ali. Assim que segurou a corda e a amarrou, o casal pôde descer em segurança. 

— Chanyeol! — gritou Jongin, se aproximando do melhor amigo. — Você trouxe o que o Kyungsoo pediu? 

— Uma blusa e seus chinelos. Era isso mesmo? — indagou, retirando a mochila das costas para pegar os pertences do Kim e os entregando. 

— Isso! Obrigado! 

Um pouco distante dos jogadores, Baekhyun havia arrastado Kyungsoo para um canto, afim de conversar e, rapidamente, fazer perguntas animadas sobre a tarde que passara junto com o atleta. 

— Então, Soo… você não tem nada para me contar? — perguntou, sem esconder o sorriso travesso. 

— Não — mentiu, ainda tímido em dizer em voz alta tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Jongin. — Por quê?

O Byun riu com sarcasmo, sabendo que não seria fácil tirar essa informação do amigo. Mas afinal, ele era Byun Baekhyun, o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo, e a pessoa que sabia sobre todos os segredos dele. Até os que ninguém deveria saber. 

Não desistiria tão fácil de saber o que acontecera ali, e Kyungsoo tinha total consciência disso, mas não iria respondê-lo até chegarem em sua casa. Sabia que o melhor amigo ia dormir lá, como faziam em todos os sábados, então não tinha muita opção a não ser contar tudo ao garoto. 

Com todas as coisas prontas, os quatro rapazes saíram de lá e, com Kyungsoo ao comando dos remos, logo chegaram na costa, onde — depois de esconderem o barco novamente — se despediram e seguiram o caminho que os levaria para suas casas. 

Seguindo seus respectivos caminhos, o Kim caminhou ao lado de Chanyeol, visto que até certo ponto do percurso, eles iam para a mesma direção. Quando chegaram até aquele certo ponto, Jongin parou de andar, para se despedir do amigo e ambos irem para suas casas.

— Se cuida, Chan — falou pronto para dar um tapinha nas costas do Park, que se esquivou de imediato.

— Então — o mais alto riu sem jeito, colocando os braços atrás do corpo e, tentando fazer uma cara de cãozinho sem dono, continuou: — Meus pais foram viajar, sabe. Aí eu pensei em dormir na sua casa hoje. 

A desculpa usada fora a mais esfarrapada que o Kim escutara naquele ano. Os pais de Chanyeol jamais iriam viajar sem ele, pelo fato do garoto ser o caçula e o mais mimado entre os irmãos.

— Pensou errado — respondeu simples, pronto para dar as costas e poder ficar em seu quarto pensando em Kyungsoo pelo resto do fim de semana.

— Eu já falei com a sua mãe mais cedo — colocou uma mão no ombro de Jongin, deixando dois leves tapinhas, e dando um sorriso falso. — Vou tomar banho primeiro, já vou avisando. 

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Chanyeol correu na direção da casa do amigo como se não houvesse amanhã, com medo de Jongin arremessar um dos chinelos que usava, em sua direção. 

Em um dia normal, ele provavelmente correria atrás do Park e lhe daria um belo chute na canela. Todavia, não era um dia normal. Estava de bom humor, se sentindo leve e alegre. Com todas as letras, Jongin estava apaixonado. Nada estragaria o humor dele, nem mesmo Chanyeol e suas irmãs.

[🏐]

— Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? 

— É infalível! Pode confiar! Além do mais, se você tá comigo, tá com Deus!

— Deus olha para você e chora, Baekhyun. 

— De alegria, né? 

— Não. É de decepção e tristeza mesmo. 

Há cerca de cinco minutos, Baekhyun cochichou no ouvido de Kyungsoo, contando sobre um ótimo plano que envolvia matar a aula de teatro para assistirem o treino de vôlei. O lado do bom aluno que o Do era, quis discordar na mesma hora. No entanto, o lado apaixonado dele não pensou sequer duas vezes. 

Estavam fazendo uma dinâmica terrível que o professor propôs, como um tipo de descanso dos ensaios para a peça. Até porque sem o ator principal por lá, o dia não seria muito produtivo.

— Fala que estamos indo para uma reunião e tá tudo certo — O Byun continuou insistindo, enquanto ambos estavam sentados nas cadeiras do auditório, observando o restante dos alunos. 

— Se der errado, vou jogar toda a culpa em você por ter corrompido o bom aluno que eu sou — deixando-se levar pelo discurso insistente e convincente, acabou topando.

— Essa culpa é o Jongin que carrega — provocou antes de se levantar e caminhar na direção do professor, deixando o Do falando sozinho. 

Kyungsoo observou tudo de longe, vendo como Baekhyun sorria ao falar com o professor. Ele sabia o que o amigo estava tentando fazer, usando o charme que o Byun insistia em dizer que era irresistível para qualquer um. Aparentemente, ele estava correto, pois o amigo não demorou em voltar saltitante, exibindo um sorriso convencido e fazendo um sinal para que saíssem do lugar. 

— O professor reclamou? — o Do questionou ao ver que estavam em uma distância segura nos corredores.

— Nem um pouco. Ele disse que o grêmio é a nossa prioridade, e ainda nos parabenizou pela dedicação com a escola. 

— Isso não te deixa sentindo culpado? — perguntou mais para si do que para Baekhyun. 

— É por uma boa causa, Soo — respondeu animado, puxando o melhor amigo consigo até a quadra. 

Já a alguns centímetros da enorme quadra, eles podiam escutar os sons emitidos pelos tênis de cada jogador escorregando no chão de madeira polida, a bola sendo arremessada de um lado para o outro e o apito do treinador ecoando por todo o lugar. 

Sem vergonha alguma, Baekhyun abriu a porta da quadra e, acompanhado de Kyungsoo, adentrou no local. Quando o professor responsável pelo time de vôlei perguntou a eles o que estavam fazendo por lá naquele horário, Baekhyun, com a maior cara de pau, disse:

— Precisamos falar com a Jiwoo sobre a próxima reunião do grêmio, professor Moon — o professor estranhou a atitude dos rapazes, mas, quando estava prestes a negar, Baekhyun se adiantou e acrescentou: — É urgente. 

Ajeitando os óculos quadriculados na ponta do nariz, o responsável permitiu a passagem deles, os observando vez ou outra, certificando-se de que o Byun não estava mentindo para si como da última vez que o vira por lá. 

— Qual desculpa você usou agora pra poder entrar, Baekhyun? — Sooyoung, a outra ajudante do clube, perguntou assim que os dois se juntaram a si no canto da quadra. 

— Reunião do grêmio — não tardou em responder, olhando ao redor em busca da outra representante. — Aliás, cadê a Jiwoo? 

— Ela foi no banheiro. E que surpresa ver você acompanhando o Baekhyun em suas aventuras malucas pelo colégio, Kyungsoo — notando o Do encolhido atrás do melhor amigo, Sooyoung comentou. — Ele te puxou até aqui, não é? 

— Como você sabe? — Kyungsoo questionou, ficando ao lado do Byun.

— De vez em quando o Baekhyun aparece por aqui, e da última vez ele me disse que estava querendo trazer um amigo junto — parecendo se divertir com a situação, a garota se sentou na arquibancada e indicou com a mão para que os amigos a acompanhasse. — Podem ficar a vontade, o treino tá quase acabando.

Enquanto assistiam a partida, Sooyoung explicava ao Do a função de cada jogador, já que o melhor amigo estava ocupado demais torcendo para que o time de Chanyeol ganhasse. 

— Como líbero, é função do Jongin defender o ataque do outro time — explicou a garota, enquanto Kyungsoo observava atentamente como o Kim se jogava no chão para que a bola não batesse no mesmo. — Daí eles precisam fazer três toques para que possam passar a bola para o outro time. 

Sooyoung explicava de uma forma assustadoramente animada para Kyungsoo, que aos poucos ia entendendo o que estava acontecendo no jogo. Quando viu Doyoung levantando a bola, ouviu a garota sussurrar para si:

— A função do Doyoung no jogo é levantar a bola para o atacante, no caso o Minho, que precisa rebater com a força que for necessária para marcar o ponto de que precisam — ela acabou por interromper a explicação quando viu que Yifan, o Oposto do outro time, conseguiu salvar a bola. — Droga! Achei que eles iam conseguir! 

— Pare de torcer para o time errado, Sooyoung! — o Byun disse, virando-se para olhar a garota. 

— Você que torce errado, Baekhyun! — com as toalhas que daria para o time no fim da partida em mãos, a garota foi rápida em usar uma delas para arremessar no rosto do Byun. — E eu não entendo qual a sua fixação em torcer sempre para o time que o Chanyeol tá jogando.

Kyungsoo precisou segurar o riso quando viu as bochechas coradas do amigo, seguido por um sorriso tímido ao tirar a toalha da frente do rosto. Para os dois, não era difícil saber o time que eles deveriam torcer. 

— Eu acho que ele joga bem, é só isso — desviando o olhar para os jogadores outra vez, Baekhyun riu fraco. — E o Chanyeol é um grande amigo meu, estou apenas fazendo a minha obrigação torcendo pra ele.

Dessa vez o Do não segurou a risada. A situação não era uma das melhores para rir, já que o medo de expor o relacionamento entre eles não era algo confortável de se fazer. Mas conhecendo bem o melhor amigo que tinha, chegava a ser cômico ver o quão ruim ele era tentando disfarçar ou esconder algo dele.

— Não ouse rir, Soo — O Byun o repreendeu, logo dando um sorriso que fez Kyungsoo sentir um arrepio percorrer a espinha. — Porque eu sei exatamente pra qual time você tá torcendo.

Com um olhar de quem poderia facilmente sugar a sua alma, o Do olhou para o garoto. Baekhyun pareceu não se abalar, pois continuou a assistir o jogo demonstrando a mesma animação de antes.

Faltavam três pontos para o time de Jongin vencer a partida e isso deixava Kyungsoo nervoso, já que o placar do outro time faltava apenas mais dois pontos para ganharem. Segundo a segunda ajudante do clube, era necessário que cada time marcasse vinte e cinco pontos para que o jogo de cada tempo, finalmente acabasse. 

Por estar sentado ao lado de Sooyoung, o Do acabou sendo o alvo para que ela descontasse sua animação. Ele não percebeu como isso aconteceu, mas no momento a garota está com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros de Kyungsoo, chacoalhando o rapaz a cada arremesso que deixasse um dos times mais próximos da vitória.

— Eu acho que tô ficando meio enjoado — falou tão baixo que a voz do garoto acabou sendo silenciada pelos sons dos tênis deslizando no piso, e também com os gritos animados de Sooyoung.

— Desse jeito você vai acabar matando o Kyungsoo — Jiwoo, uma das representantes do grêmio, e a primeira ajudante do time de vôlei, surgiu da porta da quadra. 

Assim que ouvira a voz da representante, Sooyoung que antes empurrava o corpo do Do de um lado para o outro, o largou de imediato se desculpando com o mesmo ao vê-lo se afastar um pouco.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu quando Jiwoo se aproximou do grupo, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. 

— Estou surpresa por te ver aqui — comentou, sentando-se próxima a si. 

O garoto não teve tempo de respondê-la, já que, no mesmo instante, Jiwoo mudou de assunto, dizendo o quão o céu estava fechado e o vento estava começando a ficar forte do lado de fora. Sem perceber a mudança na postura de Kyungsoo, ela disse: 

— Espero que não comece a chover antes de chegarmos em casa. Odiaria molhar meu uniforme e minha mochila. 

— Acho melhor eu não demorar pra ir pra casa, não gosto de ficar na rua quando o tempo tá ruim, e muito menos de tomar chuva — comentou, se levantando em um pulo, desviando a atenção dos jogadores para buscar Baekhyun do outro lado de Sooyoung. — Baek, eu vou nessa.

— Aham — Focado no jogo, acabou por responder numa espécie de modo automático. — Se cuida. 

Tempos chuvosos era uma das coisas menos preferidas de Kyungsoo. Principalmente quando se tratava das típicas chuvas de verão, que aparecem quando você menos espera, e caem como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. 

O céu cinzento parecia tomar dele toda a animação que os dias bonitos e ensolarados costumam trazer. Baekhyun sabia muito bem disso, e por esse motivo não gostava de deixar o amigo sozinho nesses momentos. Contudo, naquele dia ele se deixou levar pela sensação apaixonada em assistir o namorado em quadra, e por um descuido não deu a devida atenção para o Do.

Mesmo em quadra, Jongin não deixou de notar Kyungsoo na arquibancada, e isso o deixara ainda mais motivado para dar o seu melhor na partida. Como aquela vontade inexplicável de impressionar a pessoa que gosta, se exibindo e mostrando o quão bom é naquilo que faz. E por mais que não pudesse deixar ainda mais aparente para o Do o que estava fazendo, continuou dando o melhor si. 

Essa animação foi embora juntamente com Kyungsoo. Quando viu o garoto saindo da quadra, foi como se a bola de vôlei tivesse acabado de murchar completamente. Mas nesse caso, ele era a bola de vôlei. 

Terminou a partida sendo membro do time vencedor, deixando Chanyeol mordido de raiva por ter perdido na frente do namorado. Por outro lado, a vontade de tirar com a cara do amigo não podia sequer ser comparada com a preocupação que sentia desde que vira o Do saindo sozinho pela porta. 

A vontade dele era de simplesmente deixar tudo para trás e sair correndo na direção do rapaz, mas ele não podia. Ao fim da partida, correu na frente do Park, que estava indo na direção do namorado, para poder perguntar o que havia acontecido.

— Baekhyun — ofegante e cansado, falou tudo de uma vez, tentando recuperar o fôlego. — Por que o Kyungsoo foi embora? 

— Também não sei — respondeu simples, olhando para o garoto alto que caminhava em sua direção.

— Ele disse que não gostava de tomar chuva — Jiwoo, que estava responsável em distribuir as garrafas de água para os jogadores, disse. — Acho que foi por isso. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalaram ao ouvir a fala da outra representante.

— Tá chovendo?! — perguntou, fazendo um movimento brusco ao se virar para a garota, recebendo um aceno como resposta. — Puta merda! 

— O quê aconteceu? — agora em pé ao lado de Jongin, Chanyeol questionou curioso.

— O Kyungsoo não gosta de ficar sozinho quando tá chovendo, eu preciso ir atrás dele — pegando a mochila e seus pertences de maneira afobada, o garoto se levantou em um pulo. — A vó dele não tá em casa, desculpa mas eu preciso ir.

Chanyeol estava prestes a reclamar quando Jongin interviu na conversa.

— Deixa que eu vou — se apressou em dizer. 

Qualquer oportunidade de ficar perto de Kyungsoo e conversar com ele, era uma oportunidade imensurável e imperdível.

— Sério? — Baekhyun perguntou surpreso. — Bom, acho que ele vai gostar mais de ter você por lá do que eu. Pode ir, atleta.

Sem se despedir dos outros jogadores, Jongin correu para pegar sua mochila e correr para a casa de seu, caso ele tivesse sorte, futuro namorado. 

Não se importou com a chuva pesada e fria que caia, e começou a correr enquanto usava a mochila como um guarda-chuva improvisado. Isso o fez lembrar da mãe dele que o aconselhou comprar uma mochila de material mais resistente e que aguentasse ficar debaixo da chuva sem molhar os materiais. 

A casa de Kyungsoo ficava longe da escola, mas nem tanto. Esse era um dos privilégios de morar em uma cidade do interior, tudo ficava longe na mesma intensidade que ficava perto. Ou talvez tudo não passasse de pura preguiça. 

Depois de ter caído na esquina da casa do Do, e ter feito um leve machucado no joelho, Jongin chegara em seu destino. Apertou a campainha várias vezes, pois agora que ele estava parado, o frio da água da chuva se fez presente. 

Não tardou até que Kyungsoo aparecesse na porta de cabelo bagunçado, e com um copo laranja na mão. As sobrancelhas franzidas indicavam que o garoto estava prestes a soltar um palavrão sujo, mas que foi contido quando viu um certo líbero completamente ensopado, e esfregando as mãos nos braços descobertos pelo uniforme do time.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?! — ignorando o fato do Kim estar molhado da cabeça aos pés, ele o puxou para dentro de sua casa, procurando por algum machucado ou por qualquer coisa que indicasse o motivo de sua presença. — Porra, seu joelho tá sangrando! Alguém te roubou no meio do caminho?! Espera, eu vou pegar um toalha! 

Antes que o Do estivesse no fim da escada, Jongin achou ser uma ótima ideia querer bancar o tipo de cara romântico. 

— Sim! — falou alto, vendo o garoto parar no meio do passo para voltar a olhar para si. — Você, você roubou o meu coração.

Não demorou dois segundos para que ele se arrependesse. A atmosfera romântica do estilo dos filmes onde o mocinho enfrentava uma tempestade para ir atrás de seu amor, havia ido para o ralo.

— Jongin, isso foi muito brega — ainda de costas Kyungsoo respondeu em tom sério, voltando a subir os degraus e caminhar para o quarto.

— Desculpa… — Se encolhendo ainda mais, se é que isso fosse possível. Ele estava prestes a abrir a porta e sair correndo. 

— Mas eu gostei — antes de sumir de vista no segundo andar, Kyungsoo se apoiou no corrimão para mostrar um sorriso que quase foi capaz de fazer desaparecer o frio que sentia. — Você também roubou o meu. 

Se tinha algo que o líbero não esperava, era uma resposta daquelas. Precisou se segurar muito para não sair saltitando pela casa, ou simplesmente ir para o quarto de Kyungsoo e o beijá-lo ali mesmo, todo molhado e com frio. 

O Do não estava diferente, assim que entrou em seu quarto, precisou colocar o copo de refrigerante em cima da escrivaninha, antes que ele derrubasse enquanto balançava os braços animados com o que acabara de acontecer. Quando lembrou-se da situação em que Jongin se encontrava, foi em busca de roupas limpas e uma toalha que pudesse oferecer para o rapaz.

No entanto, havia um problema: a diferença de altura entre eles era nítida. Não poderia dar qualquer roupa para o Kim, porque as chances da peça ficar pequena eram grandes. Sem ter muita opção, pegou a maior camiseta que tinha em seu guarda roupa com a estampa da banda Panic! at the Disco, e uma de suas poucas bermudas. 

Voltou às pressas para a sala, tentando não focar no cabelo molhado que caía na testa de Jongin, o deixando mais atraente do que o comum, e entregou as roupas junto com a toalha de Star Wars.

— O banheiro fica na primeira porta do corredor — sem encará-lo, indicou a direção do cômodo. — Você pode tomar banho e deixar a roupa molhada dentro do box. Enquanto isso eu vou fazer algo pra gente comer. 

— Obrigado — pegando as peças com cuidado para não molhá-las também, Jongin percebeu que Kyungsoo não parava de olhar para o chão. — Soo, olha aqui.

E como em uma armadilha, assim que os olhos de Kyungsoo encontraram os dele, o líbero deixou um beijo rápido nos lábios do garoto e seguiu para o banheiro.

[🏐]

Desde que o Kim entrara no banheiro, Kyungsoo buscou a pequena caixa de primeiros socorros que sua avó guardava no armário debaixo da pia da cozinha, a deixando sobre a mesa logo que a encontrou. 

Aproveitou para pegar um dos saquinhos de pipoca de microondas que sua avó havia comprado semana passada e o preparou, torcendo para não queimá-las como da última vez. Além do mais, nem ele e nem Jongin gostariam de comer milho carbonizado. 

Enquanto aguardava a pipoca ficar pronta apoiado na borda da pia, Kyungsoo intercalava o olhar entre os números do microondas e a porta de entrada do cômodo, permitindo-se lembrar do breve beijo que o líbero lhe dera.

Uma sequência sonora de _bips_ ecoou por toda a cozinha, fazendo o Do despertar de seus pensamentos ao avisar que, por fim, poderia retirar a pipoca de dentro do aparelho. 

Antes que pudesse ir ao seu quarto, pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros e o saco de pipoca, certificando-se de que não havia queimado nenhum milho. Aproveitou que no meio do caminho encontrou o pacote dos biscoitos caninos que Dory tanto amava e o levou consigo, pronto para entregar a bela Golden quando ela saísse de um, dos vários, esconderijos que tinha pela casa.

O que o rapaz não esperava é que durante seu percurso, Jongin saísse do banheiro de cabelos molhada e usando as peças de roupa que emprestara para si. O cheiro do shampoo qual ele estava habituado a sentir todos os dias, parecia ter se tornado mais inebriante quando viera do Kim. 

Por longos segundos, eles ficam estáticos, olhando um para o outro. Kyungsoo foi obrigado a segurar o saco de pipocas com força, senão elas poderiam cair a qualquer momento em um lampejo de distração. 

— Belo pijama — Jongin disse na tentativa de aliviar a tensão presente entre eles. 

— Belo machucado no joelho — o menor respondera levantando a caixa de primeiro socorros na altura dos olhos do Kim. — Anda logo, hoje eu vou ser seu enfermeiro. 

Estava ficando complicado para o líbero em achar absolutamente tudo em Kyungsoo, adorável e cativante. Preferiu guardar os pensamentos apaixonados e acompanhar o garoto até o quarto.

— Obrigado, senhor doutor Kyungsoo.

— Senhor doutor? — Ele riu alto, se sentando na cama e sinalizando para que o líbero sentasse também. — Aposto que você é mais velho do que eu.

— Você faz aniversário quando? 

— Dia 12 de janeiro. 

— Droga, eu faço no dia 14. 

— É pouca coisa de diferente — falou antes de pegar um pouco da pipoca e enfiar na boca, tomando um gole do refrigerante em seguida. — Vamos ver esse joelho. 

Sem mais nem menos, o Do se sentou no chão, em frente as pernas de Jongin, colocando o caixa branca aberta perto de seu corpo. 

— Você é tolerante a dor? — questionou enquanto procurava a pomada adequada para passar no machucado.

— Nem um pouco — falou sincero. 

— Que pena — sorriu delicadamente para o Kim.

Antes que Jongin pudesse afastar o joelho e agradecer, dizendo que o sistema imunológico dele era diferente do das pessoas normais e que a pele dele se regenerava duas vezes mais rápido, Kyungsoo passou uma boa quantidade da pomada na área machucada. Para a surpresa dele, a pomada só trouxe alívio.

— Ela é boa, não é? — o mais baixo disse em tom brincalhão. — Consegui te assustar? 

— Conseguiu! Eu estava prestes a fazer um discurso sobre a minha alta habilidade de regeneração, sabia?! 

Kyungsoo riu alto, achando fofo o modo como Jongin reclamava enquanto fazia um bico manhoso com os lábios. 

— Desculpa, eu já tô quase acabando — olhando dentro da caixa outra vez, ele tirou uma pequena embalagem de Band-Aids colorida. — Escolhe uma cor.

— Por quê? 

— Só escolhe, vai — falou animado, pois aqueles eram os Band-Aids favoritos dele.

— Rosa! É a minha cor favorita. 

— Certo… — com cuidado, Kyungsoo procurou pelo adesivo rosa, colocou devagar no machucado e deixou um beijinho na área quando terminou. — Pronto, tá novo! 

Jongin suspirou fundo, sem saber exatamente o que estava sentindo. Tudo estava uma bagunça, e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. O coração dele estava batendo descontroladamente, e ele não sabia o que fazer. E antes que ele pudesse de fato fazer algo, o som de um trovão alto e bravo fez o Do tomar um susto, levando a mão ao peito e começando a respirar ofegante. 

— Kyungsoo, tá tudo bem? — o Kim se sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo no chão, que na mesma hora se agarrou na camisa do líbero. 

Puxando o corpo menor para mesmo perto, o líbero o envolveu em um abraço apertado, deixando o Do descansar a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele fazia um leve carinho nos cabelos pretos deste.

— Eu não gosto de chuva — disse baixinho, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

— Quando eu era mais novo, também tinha muito medo de tempos chuvosos — comentou, observando Kyungsoo se encolher um pouco mais. — Mas graças a ajuda das minhas irmãs, eu consegui superar. 

— Como? — indagou, sem esconder a curiosidade em seu tom de voz. 

— Limpeza de pele.

— Limpeza de pele? 

— É! Minhas irmãs gostam muito desses lances de limpeza de pele e tudo o que deixa a pele bonita — explicou —, então, quando chovia, elas entravam no meu quarto com uma enorme caixa de máscaras faciais, esfoliantes e muitas outras coisas que eu nem faço ideia do nome — riu, observando o mais velho sorrir minimamente. — Graças a elas e essa sessão de beleza, por incrível que pareça, eu consegui superar esse medo. Estranho, não? 

— Não é estranho — respondeu. — É muito bacana, pra ser sincero. Geralmente, é muito difícil superar um determinado medo, sabe? — parecendo estar mais calmo, Kyungsoo começou a endireitar a postura, ficando mais confortável e sem sair dos braços do líbero. — Então, esse método que sua irmã usou, foi simplesmente, como posso dizer… genial? É, genial! 

O sorriso que Kyungsoo lhe deu, depois daquela resposta, fez com que, não só o coração do Kim, mas seu rosto também, esquentasse.

[🏐]

Mesmo tendo total inconsciência daquilo, Jongin havia deixado a noite de Kyungsoo mais leve e tranquila. Se não fosse por ele e pela ideia maluca de limpeza de pele, o Do não teria se distraído e esquecido da forte chuva que caía do lado de fora de sua janela. 

Talvez, se o jogador não estivesse lá, Kyungsoo provavelmente já teria se deitado debaixo da cama, junto com Dory. Ou se escondido debaixo dos cobertores, como sempre fazia quando sua avó o deixava sozinho para ir em um dos passeios da terceira idade que a igreja da cidade fazia a cada dois meses. 

Eles estavam sentados na cama de Kyungsoo, um de frente para o outro, conversando sobre o que queriam fazer ao término do ensino médio, enquanto a luz fraca das estrelinhas do teto, e o pequeno abajur na escrivaninha era a única coisa que os iluminava.

— Você seria um ator muito melhor que o Leonardo Dicaprio — Jongin falou após escutar o quanto Kyungsoo admirava o ator e que, talvez, nunca chegaria aos pés dele. — E sabe o que mais? Você ganharia todos os Oscar's possíveis! 

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Kyungsoo jogou um travesseiro na direção do líbero, o fazendo rir. 

— Se for assim, você vai conseguir se tornar um dos jogadores de vôlei profissional. Daqueles que eu não conheço o nome, e nem preciso conhecer, já que o melhor jogador do mundo tá na minha frente.

Com isso, Jongin se aproximou do mais baixo sobre o colchão, buscando as mãos deste e as segurando com cuidado assim que as encontrou. 

— Falando em vôlei, acabei lembrando que daqui a um mês vai ter um interclasse com outra escola competindo — o líbero começou, deixando de olhar para os dedos entrelaçados, para poder observar o Do. — E eu adoraria te ver lá, sabe, pra me dar sorte.

— Pra te dar sorte? — riu fraco. Como ele poderia recusar um pedido desses? — Eu com certeza vou estar lá pra torcer por você. 

Para Jongin, aquela foi a deixa para matar a saudade que estava da boca carnuda de Kyungsoo. Colocou uma mão na nuca do garoto, o puxando para mais perto de si sem quebrar o beijo. A forma sútil como o mais baixo simplesmente parou em seu colo, e a naturalidade nisso tudo, deixava o Kim com vontade de viver esse momento para sempre.

Toda aquela situação era nova e diferente de tudo para os dois, já que aquilo não era só uma troca de beijos entre dois garotos. Havia muito sentimento envolvido, que eles não sabiam expressar se não fosse daquela maneira.

Por curiosidade, e também por ter visto isso acontecer nos livros que lia, Kyungsoo moveu o quadril levemente, fazendo o líbero arfar e ambos trocarem um rápido olhar antes de continuarem a se beijar. Aquilo, no entanto, pareceu mais divertido do que devia para o Do, pois outra vez ele moveu o quadril sutilmente, recebendo as mãos pesadas de Jongin em sua cintura o apertando. 

Conforme o aperto se intensificava, eles começaram a sentir calor, e o ar foi ficando denso. Jongin desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Kyungsoo, deixando selares molhados pela região, fazendo o garoto apertar a blusa do líbero com força. 

— Soo — ao pé do ouvido do garoto, o Kim sussurrou. — Quer ser meu namorado?

— O quê? — empurrando delicadamente os ombros do líbero, para poder o olhar no rosto, Kyungsoo se encontrava completamente surpreso. 

— Kyungsoo — Jongin questionou novamente, mas dessa vez com um grande sorriso iluminando os lábios inchados. — Quer ser o _set_ do meu _point_?

O Do aproximou o rosto do de Jongin novamente e sussurrou contra os lábios deste:

— Vai ser um prazer — respondeu antes de cortar a pouca distância existente entre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franjinha Azul: E chegamos no final do antepenúltimo capítulo de You're My Set Point. E aí, vocês estão prontes para se despedir dessa fanfic? Pois eu não. 
> 
> Gente, obrigada, de coração, a TODES que tem nos acompanhado até aqui! Obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio que tem nos dado durante toda essa jornada! De verdade, eu sou muito grata a cada um que leu, a cada um que curtiu, compartilhou, comentou e muito mais! Obrigada por tudo!
> 
> E bem... É aqui que nós nos despedimos mais uma vez! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e que também tenham se divertido com ele! 
> 
> Se cuidem bastante, viu? Lavem as mãos! Se alimentem bem e durma bem! Lembre-se que todo cuidado é pouco perante ao "caos" que estamos vivendo! 💕
> 
> Nos vemos na próxima semana! 
> 
> (Obrigada Soulmate, por tudinho que você tem feito por mim! Obrigada @Ziggy por dividir essa história incrível comigo! Obrigada Dani, Soulmate e BiologicalStorm por sempre nos darem muito amor e carinho, tanto aqui, quanto pelo twitter! Amo vocês! ❤️)
> 
> Ziggy: Eaí, como foi a leitura?  
> Eu a Franjinha adoramos esse capítulo! E olhem só, nosso KaiSoo agora é um casal real e oficial!  
> Dias chuvosos também deixam vocês desanimados? Quando o tempo está assim, a única coisa que eu quero fazer é colocar um filme que eu goste e tomar um cházinho hehe.  
> Obrigada por estarem nós acompanhando em mais uma semana de postagem! Somos gratas por todo o carinho que vocês nos dão.  
> Boa semana e até a próxima sexta, com o penúltimo capítulo de You're My Set Point ❤️


	9. Segredo revelado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Yo! (Luffy's voice)
> 
> E aí, galera, como vocês estão? Duas semanas se passaram desde a última atualização e eu peço desculpas por isso, acredito que agora a poeira que incomodava nós duas abaixou e podemos voltar ao nosso "normal".
> 
> Eu não quero enrolar muito, porquê já enrolamos demais durante esses dias que não houve atualização. Espero que todes estejam preparades para esse novo capítulo! Eu e a Ziggy pensamos em muita coisa para ele e para o próximo, que, por sinal, já será o último capítulo da fanfic. 
> 
> Enfim galera, boa leitura! Até as notas finais!! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! E chegamos na tão temida penúltima semana de You're My Set Point. Sinceramente, o coração tá doendo aqui, mas isso não anula todos os momentos bons que passei com a Franjinha e com todos que nos acompanharam até aqui. 
> 
> Demos uma sumida nessas duas últimas semanas, mas no fim das contas voltamos bem e recuperadas. Tirar um tempo para cuidar de si, é muito bom. Esperamos te alegrar ao menos um pouquinho com esse capítulo. 
> 
> Obrigada e boa leitura 💕

Após ter sido pedido em namoro pelo cara que o fazia suspirar de paixão, Kyungsoo se recusou em deixar o Kim sair de seus braços durante um bom tempo. Aproveitando a companhia um do outro, os garotos ficaram abraçados enquanto esperavam a chuva passar e, junto dela, os sons que tanto tiravam a paz do Do.

Sem dizer uma palavra, apenas apreciando o calor do abraço, o sono veio sorrateiramente, fazendo o casal de namorados se deitar naquela cama com um belo edredom de Star Wars e, sem que percebessem o sono os alcançou.

Nenhum dos dois esperava que a chuva fosse durar tanto, muito menos que ela fosse piorar de uma hora para a outra, tornando-se forte e barulhenta. Era o tipo de tempestade capaz de derrubar as árvores mais velhas dos bairros da pequena cidade. 

O barulho do vento forte batendo contra a janela do quarto de Kyungsoo, foi o que o acordou naquela madrugada. Quando abriu os olhos, assustado com o som assustador vindo da janela, percebeu que Jongin ainda estava lá o abraçando e descansando a cabeça perto de seu peito. 

Não havia nada iluminando o cômodo, a não ser a luz fraca que saía da janela de vidro. O pequeno abajur estava desligado, e se a intuição dele estivesse certa, a energia do bairro deveria ter caído como em toda chuva forte. 

Isso fez a sensação melancólica e sufocante no garoto só piorar. Ficou um tempo encarando o teto, pensando em uma maneira de se distrair, mas quando sentiu alguém o apertando mais forte e deixando um suave carinho em suas costas, ele se deu conta novamente de que não estava sozinho. Durante um bom tempo, ele não iria mais estar só, pois tinha Jongin com ele.

Olhou para baixo e deixou que seus dedos se perdessem naqueles fios castanhos e macios, exalando o cheiro inebriante do shampoo. Não demorou para que o líbero começasse a sentir os toques e despertasse do sono, erguendo a cabeça para procurar os olhos do namorado. 

— O barulho te acordou? — ainda com aquela voz rouca de sono, Jongin se aconchegou na cama para olhar melhor para o Do, recendo um aceno como resposta. — Desculpa por não ter notado antes, meu sono é bem pesado. 

O coração de Kyungsoo disparou, lembrando dos detalhes da noite anterior. 

— Tudo bem — voltou a colocar a mão nos cabelos castanhos, continuando o carinho que estava fazendo antes do Kim acordar. — Já que você está aqui comigo, acabei não ficando com medo.

Jongin sorriu, não tardando em inclinar o corpo para deixar um rápido beijo no namorado, segurando o rosto do mais baixo com as duas mãos. Sem falar mais nada, ele deixou o rosto do rapaz e se levantou da cama em meio a escuridão, tropeçando em uma coisa ou outra perdida no chão antes de pegar o celular esquecido na cômoda do quarto. 

— Eu tenho uma música que sempre me acalma quando estou nervoso — sentando-se de frente para o namorado, quase que encostando os próprios joelhos cruzados nos dele, mostrou a tela do celular para o Do. — Posso colocar pra você ouvir? Pode ser que ajude a diminuir o som lá de fora. 

Kyungsoo, outra vez, sentiu as bochechas ferverem. Sem nenhum esforço, Jongin conseguia ser o cara mais fofo que ele já conheceu na vida. E com esses pensamentos em mente, o Do aquiesceu e esperou que a música começasse. 

Como o líbero havia dito, era de fato uma música calma, com um violão tranquilo fazendo companhia para a voz do cantor. A música se chamava  _ Harvest Moon,  _ e desde o primeiro acorde do instrumento, ele soube que aquela seria uma música que sempre o faria lembrar de Jongin. 

Deixando o celular em cima da cama, o jogador puxou Kyungsoo pela mão, o fazendo levantar com uma expressão confusa no rosto. 

— Eu queria… — coçou a nuca, se esquivando dos olhos atentos do mais baixo. — Fazer cafuné no seu cabelo pra te ajudar a pegar no sono. 

Outra vez, o Do sentiu o coração falhar. Todo aquele carinho que Jongin tinha por si, fazia seu coração e mente ficarem uma bagunça em um curto período de tempo.

— Vem — o atleta disse sem soltar a mão do, agora, namorado. — Vamos ver se você consegue pegar no sono de novo.

Kyungsoo acompanhou cada passo do Kim, desde o momento em que ele soltou sua de mão para se deitar na cama novamente e, em seguida, bater na parte vazia do colchão, gesticulando para que se deitasse com ele novamente. 

— Vem pertinho — Jongin sussurrou, abraçando o corpo alheia logo que este se deitou ao seu lado. — Se aconchega — pediu em um sussurro, quando Kyungsoo se alinhou mais a si. 

— Desse jeito eu vou acabar me acostumando, Jongin — o Do murmurou, sentindo como seus cabelos eram acariciados, e vez ou outra um selar na região. 

Jongin acabou sorrindo, achando adorável o jeito como Kyungsoo o abraçava, deixando a cabeça descansar em seu ombro enquanto fazia carinho nos fios negros, até que este voltasse a dormir em paz, sem que nada lá fora voltasse o assustar. 

[🏐]

Sete dias haviam se passado desde uma forte chuva quase deixara a cidade por debaixo da água, acontecimento esse que fizera Jongin reunir toda sua coragem para ir na casa de Kyungsoo o fazer companhia e, no final de tudo, pedi-lo em namoro. Lá ele também entendeu o quão importante era ser um cara corajoso.

Toda vez que se recordava que Do Kyungsoo, o garoto por quem se apaixonara desde a primeira vez que o vira ensaiando no auditório, agora, era seu namorado, sorria de forma boba e apaixonada. Chegando a assustar não só Chanyeol, mas também sua mãe e suas irmãs durante o café da manhã.

— Jongin — Park o chamou, passando rapidamente a mão na frente dos olhos do amigo, com o intuito de fazê-lo voltar para a realidade. — Terra chamando Kim Jongin.

Contudo, a tentativa de trazer o líbero de volta para a realidade, fora em vão. Então, sem mais opções e sem delicadeza alguma, Chanyeol molhou o dedo na água que escorria de sua garrafinha e o enfiou no ouvido do melhor amigo, fazendo com que este, na mesma hora, batesse contra sua mão e a afastasse o máximo que conseguia de si.

— Que nojo, Chanyeol! — protestou, esfregando o local com o ombro. — Para de rir! Isso foi nojento demais, credo.

— Larga de ser idiota, Jongin! Isso é água da minha garrafinha e não saliva — explicou, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. — Eu não sou tão ruim assim, sabia?

— Eu tenho minhas dúvidas em relação a sua pessoa, Park.

— E o que eu fiz pra você ter essas dúvidas?

— Não sei… talvez pelo fato de, uma vez, você ter jogado um bicho estranho no meu copo e eu quase ter bebido ele?! — respondeu, sentindo calafrios ao lembrar-se daquele dia. 

— O Yixing me disse que você tava precisando de novos anticorpos, aí fiz isso para te ajudar, sabe?

Antes que Jongin pudesse dizer algo para o melhor amigo, o sinal da última aula ecoou pelos corredores, o que fez todos os alunos ao redor deles se levantarem e saírem apressado para fora da sala, como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. 

— Quando vai ser a peça? — Chanyeol perguntou, terminando de guardar o material dentro de sua mochila.

— Daqui duas semanas — sem muito ânimo, o Kim respondeu. — Por favor, me diga que você não chamou o nosso time. 

— Não era para chamar? Tarde demais, meu amigo — comentou, acrescentando logo depois em um tom baixo: — Você que lute. 

— Chanyeol — o chamou indignado. — Juro por toda a sua coleção de HQ's do Homem Aranha que, caso eu morra de vergonha, volto para te assombrar todas as noites e puxar seu pé quando ele estiver para fora da cama. Entendeu?

— Que isso, Romeu! Você não morre nem com uma bolada do Sehun na cara, quem dirá de vergonha.

— Tchau, Chanyeol! Eu estou atrasado! — Jongin se despediu de repente, pegando a mochila de sua carteira e caminhando para fora da sala, ignorando a irritação momentânea que sentiu ao escutar a risada escandalosa do melhor amigo. — E não ouse falar ou mandar mensagem pra mim pelos próximos cinco minutos. 

Com passos apressados, o Kim se dirigiu até o auditório, onde, logo que entrou, pôde escutar alguns alunos ensaiando e outros apenas conversando entre si. Torceu para que durante seu trajeto, o professor Yoon não notasse que havia se atrasado apenas alguns minutos. 

Ele suspirou aliviado ao notar que o professor não estava no lugar onde costumava ficar para ver o ensaio. Então, sem medo de levar bronca, desceu as escadas buscando algum sinal de Kyungsoo ou Baekhyun durante seu trajeto. 

— Você está atrasado, Jongin — uma voz do além disse logo que se aproximou do palco. 

— Eu acabei tendo um imprevisto e-

— Vá se trocar logo antes que eu comece o ensaio sem você — o professor interrompeu, sem ao menos deixar o garoto se justificar. 

Precisando se conter para não soltar um palavrão ali mesmo, o líbero deu um suspiro e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor principal do auditório, pronto para se trocar no camarim atrás do palco improvisado pela escola. Contudo, antes que chegasse na frente do palco, escutou seu nome ser chamado pela voz que era como música para os ouvidos dele. 

— Jongin, espera! — Kyungsoo vinha correndo em sua direção, com a mochila balançando em suas costas, fazendo o Kim suspirar pela visão adorável. — Pedi para o professor me deixar te ajudar a fazer o cabelo e maquiagem, já que eu tenho um pouco de experiência nisso. 

Vendo os olhos do mais baixo brilharem, Jongin curvou-se levemente para estar quase na altura do namorado, se preparando para provocar Kyungsoo do jeito que ele adorava fazer.

— Foi uma desculpa pra ficar mais tempo sozinho comigo, não foi? — falou baixo, seguro de que conseguiria causar algum efeito no Do. — Só tenta se segurar pra não me beijar na frente de todo mundo. 

Kyungsoo riu, revirando os olhos pela frase um tanto quanto atrevida. Muito diferente do Jongin manhoso que passara aquela madrugada abraçado em si.

— Desde quando você perdeu toda aquela timidez? — retrucou enquanto intercalava entre olhar para os olhos do líbero, e a boca carnuda. — No meu quarto você parecia ser mais manhoso do que isso.

Ao ver a feição espantada do namorado, o Do riu outra vez e seguiu para o camarim. Kyungsoo tinha tudo em mente sobre como deveria ajudar na caracterização do Drácula, portanto pediu mais cedo ao professor Yoon, um tempo maior para deixar Jongin pronto e caracterizado para as fotos que seriam tiradas naquele dia. Como em toda peça, o clube de fotografia seria responsável por tirar fotos com o intuito de divulgar a peça. 

Assim que chegaram no cômodo, Jongin não demorou em pegar seu figurino e correr para trás da cortina de cor vermelha usada para esses momentos de troca de roupa. Por mais que estivessem namorando, ver um ao outro com poucas roupas, ainda era um pouco vergonhoso para ambos. 

O líbero, na verdade, não se importou com o fato de ter sido flagrado somente de cueca pelo Do quando estavam na casa do pântano, mas isso era algo que ele não iria admitir facilmente. 

— Jongin — encostado na porta fechada do cômodo, Kyungsoo o chamou. — Se você precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa, é só me chamar. 

— Seria uma honra te chamar pra me ver usando quase nada de roupa, mas por enquanto eu estou dando conta. 

Kyungsoo se sentiu pessoalmente atacado, e não era nem a primeira vez. Notou que o namorado parecia ter tirado o dia para lançar provocações sempre que uma brecha surgia, e ele com certeza queria dar o troco assim que possível. 

— Tudo bem — tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, e que a frase não o afetara. — Vou organizar as coisas para o seu cabelo e maquiagem na penteadeira. 

— Tá bom, eu já estou quase pronto. 

Enquanto o mais baixo organizava tudo, pôde notar que a movimentação na cortina — que antes não parava de se mover nem por um segundo—, tinha parado de vez. Jongin também ficara quieto, e isso era estranho demais vindo dele. 

— Jongin, tá tudo bem por aí? — questionou. 

— Aham — o garoto respondeu rápido, mas grunhindo de frustração logo em seguida. — Não. Na verdade, eu não tô conseguindo colocar esse negócio. 

Abrindo a cortina de uma vez, o Do deu um leve pulo por conta do movimento repentino, observando o Kim caminhar em sua direção com parte do figurino pronta. Com um corset de couro em mãos e um bico nos lábios, Jongin levantou a peça para entregar ao namorado. 

Kyungsoo queria muito poder puxar o mais alto para um canto e beijá-lo até a boca cansar, mas infelizmente ele não podia. 

— Vira de costas que eu amarro pra você. 

Sem soltar mais nenhuma piadinha de duplo sentido, o líbero obedeceu a ordem do mais baixo, apoiando ambas as mãos na penteadeira e esperando que Kyungsoo colocasse o corset preto em sua cintura. 

Jongin estava lindo, o Do sabia muito bem daquilo. No entanto, quando estava prestes a terminar de amarrar o laço da peça, parou por breves segundos para apreciar as costas largas do Kim. Se sentia um pouco pervertido por ter olhado cada centímetro dos pés a cabeça do mais alto, mas ele não conseguiu evitar.

A sua frente, o líbero sentia as costas queimarem por conta do olhares que ele percebia estar recebendo. 

— Se você quiser, mais tarde eu posso tirar uma foto e te mandar. O que acha? — provocou outra vez.

Coisa essa que ele não deveria ter feito, pois ao terminar de falar, sentiu as cordas do corset serem puxadas com uma força desnecessária, o fazendo perder o ar durante milésimos, porém não ao ponto de o machucar. 

— Acho que você deveria parar de tentar me provocar toda hora — Kyungsoo respondeu colocando as mãos nos ombros do Kim, chegando perto de sua orelha para sussurrar: — Porque eu estou realmente com muita vontade de te beijar aqui, mas diferente de você, eu sei me comportar. 

Jongin engoliu em seco. Em silêncio, sentindo uma mistura entre desespero e vontade de deixar umas boas marcas no pescoço do mais baixo, ele pegou um banco e se sentou na frente da penteadeira, esperando que o namorado fizesse o que havia dito. 

— O professor acha que seria bom aplicar um pouco de pancake branco na sua cara, mas não acho necessário — disse o mais velho, enquanto limpava a face de Jongin com um pedaço de algodão que havia deixado pronto sob a penteadeira. — Sua pele é linda e não precisa de nada disso. 

Jongin sorriu minimamente, já que não queria atrapalhar o veterano. 

— Então, no lugar do pancake, eu vou passar glitter. Aí você vai ficar igualzinho aos vampiros de Crepúsculo.

— Sorte sua que a minha cena favorita é quando o Edward tá parecendo um globo de luz — com um bico nos lábios, Jongin respondeu, escutando o rapaz diante de si rir baixinho. — Ei, não ria! Minha mãe e minhas irmãs me obrigavam a assistir com elas.

— Me parece que você gostou o suficiente pra até ter uma cena favorita — Kyungsoo comentou, sem esconder o sorriso zombeteiro. — Agora para de se mexer, ou eu vou acabar errando sua maquiagem. 

Sem mais delongas, Kyungsoo começou a maquiar o líbero, torcendo para que, no final de tudo, o professor aprovasse seu trabalho e não brigasse consigo por não ter usado a droga do pancake em Jongin.

O Do não escondeu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao ver que, em sua humilde opinião, havia feito um bom trabalho na maquiagem do rapaz em sua frente. Não pôde deixar de imaginar como o glitter na pele do namorado, ficaria ao ser iluminada pelos holofotes durante a apresentação. 

— Acabou? — Jongin perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados. — Espero que não, porque eu estava mesmo gostando. 

— Sinto te informar que você está pronto, conde Drácula — aproveitando que o namorado ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, Kyungsoo deixou um breve selinho nos lábios do Kim, antes de começar a arrumar a bagunça feita pelas maquiagens. — Você já pode ir, antes que o professor venha aqui e te arraste pela capa da sua fantasia. 

Jongin se encarou no espelho, estranhando o tanto de maquiagem que havia em seu rosto, mas achando a situação divertida. Ele com certeza não gostaria de ver Chanyeol enquanto estivesse caracterizado, para evitar receber algum apelido que o marcaria pelo resto do ensino médio. Ou talvez já fosse tarde demais para se preocupar com isso. 

Com cuidado para não fazer bagunça no camarim, o Kim se levantou e ajeitou seu figurino, olhando vez ou outra no espelho para ter certeza de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

— Me sinto estranho — o líbero disse em voz baixa para si mesmo, contudo não passará despercebida pelo Do, que, no mesmo instante, deixou de fazer o que estava fazendo, para se aproximar do jogador. 

— Você está lindo, Jongin, acredite! — começou, pousando as mãos nos ombros largos. — Você é lindo, na verdade — sussurrou, limpando a garganta em seguida, lembrando-se que aquele não era o ponto qual deveria focar. — Olha, o que eu quero dizer é que você irá se sair super bem! Eu sei que é meio difícil acreditar nisso, por ser sua primeira vez participando e atuando em uma peça, mas se servir de consolo, pense que estaremos um um jogo. Só que, ao invés de jogar, você só irá apresentar. 

Kyungsoo havia dito tudo com tanta sinceridade e cuidado, que Jongin não soube o que fazer além de sorrir com todo seu coração. Ele queria mostrar o quão grato era por ter alguém como o Do ao seu lado. Sem hesitar, se aproximou do mais baixo, o puxando pela cintura para beijá-lo.

— Eu gosto muito de você, Soo — disse ainda próximo do rosto do menor. — Com todo o meu coração. 

— Você é brega, Jongin — Kyungsoo falou baixo, roçando os próprios lábios nos do Kim. — Mas até por isso eu sou apaixonado. 

Depois de roubar um beijo estalado, Jongin abraçou o Do com força, tentando tomar coragem para sair daquela sala e subir no palco amedrontador da escola. E assim ele fez. 

Se despediu de Kyungsoo em silêncio, andando com atitude até a porta do camarim, sentindo o corpo gelar momentaneamente quando viu que a mesma não estava trancada, só apenas encostada. Sendo cauteloso, ele a abriu devagar para conferir se não havia mais alguém no corredor por perto, e quando viu que não tinha mais ninguém além dele mesmo, suspirou aliviado. 

— Dizem que ver fantasma dá sorte e atrai dinheiro — às costas do Kim, a voz grave do mais baixo o fez dar um pulo. 

— Como você chegou até aqui sem fazer um barulho sequer? — o líbero questionou com a mão no peito, tentando se recuperar da susto. 

— Eu só achei estranho você parado aí, e também, acho melhor você correr para o palco — alertou enquanto ajeitada a capa nos ombros do namorado. — Tomara que o professor não te coma vivo por estar cinco minutos atrasado. 

Para o professor, Jongin poderia ser um caso perdido devido às notas baixas e os atrasos frequentes em suas aulas. Contudo, o mais velho não poderia negar que o jogador havia superado todas as suas expectativas naquele ensaio, fazendo-o repensar sobre a maneira como julgava o rapaz. 

O ensaio foi finalizado com o professor Yoon aplaudindo em pé, acompanhado dos alunos que, além de aplaudir, pulavam e gritavam em comemoração. Pois no final de tudo, tinham conseguido a tão esperada aprovação que ansiavam.

[🏐]

Ao todo, haviam se passado dois dias desde que ensaio geral ocorrera da melhor forma possível, ao ponto de ser um sucesso aos olhos do professor que, pela emoção, acabou dizendo que se tudo saísse daquela mesma maneira no dia da apresentação, ele levaria todos para tomar sorvete e, ainda por cima, pagaria a conta de todos. 

Isso fez com que Jongin se lembrasse do segundo encontro que tivera com Kyungsoo, onde o convidara depois de repreendê-lo por ter o assustado na saída da escola. Ele soltou uma risadinha ao se lembrar da tentativa falha de seduzir o Do, mas que no fim das contas valeu muito a pena. 

O líbero estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que, se não fosse por Junmyeon gritando seu nome, ele não teria desviado a tempo para salvar a bola.

— Boa recepção! — os membros do time de Jongin gritaram para si, mesmo que sua recepção não tenha sido boa ao ponto deles conseguirem marcar mais um ponto.

— Peguem leve com ele — Chanyeol disse do outro lado da rede, depois de marcar o último ponto contra o time do melhor amigo. — O cérebro do Jongin deve ter estragado depois de ter perdido pra mim. 

— Você tá se achando demais por ter ganho uma mísera partida depois de milhares de derrotas — o líbero retrucou, lançando a bola na direção do amigo que se aproximava. 

Os treinos do dia tinham terminado, e os membros do time estavam tentando conter a ansiedade para o interclasse que estava prestes a chegar. Os jogadores estavam dando tudo de si, esperando trazer o título vencedor para a escola. Jongin adoraria se gabar para Kyungsoo mais tarde, na clara tentativa de o impressionar.

Ele não percebeu quando e nem como isso acontecera, mas ultimamente, a maioria dos pensamentos dele eram sempre voltados para a mesma pessoa. Do Kyungsoo não saía dos pensamentos do atleta nem por um segundo, e Jongin não o culpava nem um pouco por isso. Afinal, ele não poderia estar mais feliz com seu namoro. 

Como em todo final de treino, os jogadores tinham que organizar a quadra e a deixar pronta para as outras turmas. O líbero estava ajudando Sehun a retirar a rede, quando em quase uníssono, os celulares dos atletas tocaram alto com o som de notificações. Até mesmo o de Jongin havia sido notificado, mas por conta da pressa para dar o fora da escola, ele não dera importância e continuou o que estava fazendo. 

— Jongin — sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular, Yifan o chamou do outro lado da quadra. — E a garota que você tava gostando, deu certo? 

— Garota? — o Kim questionou sem pensar, não entendo o motivo da pergunta. Entretanto, quando seus neurônios voltaram a funcionar novamente, teve uma breve ideia sobre o que se tratava aquela pergunta e tentou dar uma resposta convincente. — Ah, sim… A gente se fala às vezes. 

— Quem me dera conversar assim com a garota que eu gosto — fora a vez de Yixing falar, também com os olhos no celular. — A foto de vocês ficou ótima. 

Jongin ficou estático. Aquilo definitivamente não deveria estar acontecendo. Chanyeol também estava olhando para o celular, mas diferente dos outros, a expressão em seu rosto não era nada boa. O líbero sentia seu fim iminente. 

Afobado, pegou o celular no bolso do short de treino, quase o deixando escapar entre os dedos nervosos. As mãos tremendo levemente desbloquearam a tela do celular, logo sendo estampada uma foto dele aos beijos com alguém. Jongin sentiu a pressão cair. 

[🏐]

Quando a notícia saiu, Kyungsoo estava em uma reunião do grêmio com a diretora, qual não deixava de falar por um segundo como era importante que todos os alunos tivessem um ótimo desempenho durante os próximos bimestres. 

Enquanto Kyungsoo e Jiwoo prestavam atenção no discurso da mais velha, Baekhyun, da forma mais discreta possível, mexia em seu celular. Vez ou outra, para não ser pego, o garoto intercalava o olhar entre o aparelho de slides e a diretora. 

O Byun quase deixou o celular cair da perna quando a notícia aparecera em sua barra de notificações. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e ele jurou que sua alma estava prestes a sair do corpo para nunca mais voltar. 

Ele estava sentado ao lado de Kyungsoo, mas não tão perto para poder cochichar no ouvido do amigo. Portanto, precisou escolher o modo mais fácil de se comunicar sem precisar falar uma palavra sequer, ou seja, com mímica. 

Primeiro, ele jogou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça do amigo. Arriscado, porém eficiente. Conseguindo a atenção que queria, mesmo que o Do estivesse com as sobrancelhas franzidas, começou a apontar para o bolso da calça caqui do amigo. Kyungsoo forçou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, tendo que optar para uma ação mais radical. Com a mão direita, ele começou a fazer movimentos repetitivos de um lado para o outro na frente do pescoço, imitando uma serra — ou seja lá o que ele estava tentando fazer. Já sem paciência, Kyungsoo se inclinou para falar com o Byun. 

— Você matou alguém e quer esconder o corpo no banheiro? — o Do sussurrou, deixando um peteleco na testa do amigo antes de se endireitar na cadeira. 

Baekhyun grunhiu de frustração, chamando atenção da diretora, que o olhou preocupada. 

— A reunião está assim tão chata, Baekhyun? — a mulher perguntou sem esconder o tom ofendido em sua voz. 

— Jamais, diretora! — ele se apressou em responder, levantando as palmas das mãos para reforçar. — É que… A mãe do Kyungsoo me pediu pra avisar que ela mandou uma mensagem importante, e que ele precisa ler nesse exato momento. 

— Mas eu nem moro com a minha mãe — Kyungsoo deixou escapar sem perceber. 

— Só lê logo, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun disse sem paciência. — Diretora, me desculpe por atrapalhar a reunião, prometo que não vai se repetir. 

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun — ela sorriu fraco. — Nós não escolhemos o momento para emergências acontecerem. O Kyungsoo pode ir lá fora para responder a mensagem, nós esperamos aqui. 

Kyungsoo olhou para a diretora e logo para Baekhyun que sorria para si, da maneira mais forçada possível, apontando com os olhos em direção a porta.

— Eu volto em um instante, diretora — o Do disse, fazendo uma breve referência para a mulher e se retirando da sala. 

Do lado de fora, ele se apoiou na parede ao lado da porta e às pressas, retirou o celular do bolso e assim que o desbloqueou, recebeu três mensagens do melhor amigo, que dizia: “Você fez vinte aulas de libras, Kyungsoo! Vinte aulas! Mas não sabe entender linguagem de sinais? Pelo amor de Deus, apenas leia o que eu te enviei e me diga se é você. Se não for, eu juro que irei matar aquele atleta”.

Kyungsoo estava pronto para protestar, dizendo que aquilo que Baekhyun estava fazendo não era língua de sinais e sim mímica, uma das mais estranhas que já vira. Contudo, a última mensagem havia feito o Do ignorar tudo o que iria dizer, para abrir o link que o Byun enviara, o mais rápido possível. 

Se não fosse pela parede atrás de si, com certeza ele teria desequilibrado e caído no chão. Aqueles na foto era ele e Jongin. Porém, graças a capa da fantasia do Kim, boa parte do corpo do Do ficara escondido na foto.

“Atleta do time de vôlei e protagonista da peça da escola, Drácula é visto dando uns amassos em aluna desconhecida”. Era título da notícia em que a foto deles dois estava exposta. E como de costume, a manchete sensacionalista o irritou profundamente.

— Eu nem sou garota — resmungou baixinho. — Nem pra serem mais profissionalistas. 

Ele suspirou, sabendo o problema que aquilo iria trazer tanto para ele quanto para Jongin. 

O Do nunca fez questão de esconder o fato de gostar de garotos, apenas o fazia para evitar possíveis dores de cabeça. Mas quando Baekhyun descobriu, ele simplesmente parou de se importar se fosse descoberto. A única coisa que ele não queria, era ver Jongin machucado por culpa dele.

Kyungsoo demorou cerca de vinte segundos para se levantar e tomar coragem para voltar para a reunião. Ele tinha que pensar em um meio de como arrumar aquilo, não queria que outros saíssem prejudicados, pois se tinha uma coisa que o Do sabia, é que aquilo não seria a primeira e nem a última notificação sobre alguém da escola.

Contudo, quando adentrou na sala e retomou seu lugar ao lado de Baekhyun, seu celular vibrou, o avisando que havia uma nova notificação. O rapaz quis ignorar, mas quando viu, da forma mais discreta possível, puxou o aparelho para fora do bolso e logo que o desbloqueou, deu de frente com as seguintes notícias: “Ace do time de vôlei e garoto do clube de teatro foram fotografados aos beijos. Mas não só isso! Há mais dois casais para serem expostos aqui, aguardem mais um pouco!”

Mais abaixo, Kyungsoo pôde ler diversos comentários, alguns um tanto quanto desnecessários e outros que, com certeza, ele iria tirar print para mostrar a Minseok, Jongdae e Baekhyun mais tarde. Sabia que as consequências de ter algo tão pessoal exposto para um bando de adolescentes, jamais poderiam ser boas. 

Quando olhou para lado e viu que o amigo também estava lendo a mesma notícia que ele, de olhos marejados e com uma mão cobrindo a boca, Kyungsoo teve vontade de sair correndo daquela sala e socar quem quer que estivesse por trás daquilo. Depois de guardar o celular no bolso, o Byun continuara com a mesma expressão, mas tentando fingir que estava prestando atenção nas palavras que a diretora dizia.

O Do sempre teve muito orgulho da pessoa forte que Baekhyun mostrava ser. Portanto, entendeu que a melhor coisa a se fazer por hora, era continuar com aquela reunião e quando ela enfim estivesse terminada, eles iriam dar um jeito naquela situação. 

Kyungsoo jamais deixaria qualquer pessoa atrapalhar a felicidade daqueles que ele amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Opa!! Parece que nos encontramos novamente! 
> 
> Então, o que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, se divertido, tido uma boa leitura e, nem que seja só um pouquinho, surtado, assim como nos surtavamos enquanto escrevíamos esse capítulo.
> 
> Como eu havia dito, esse capítulo é o penúltimo dessa fanfic, no próximo nós diremos "adeus" ou quem sabe um "até logo" para ela. Confesso que dói, mas faz parte, né? Sendo sincera, eu amei, amei mesmo, escrever essa fanfic, ainda mais com a Ziggy! Ela é incrível demais, caras! Eu me sinto feliz de ter ela do meu lado, porque, bem, foi ela quem me ajudou a tirar esse plot do baú para que pudesse nós trabalhar nele. Só de lembrar eu fico emocionada. 
> 
> Essa fanfic foi simplesmente uma das experiências mais incríveis que tive, em relação a escrever algo e trabalhar com alguém. E, de coração, sempre vou clicar na teclar para lembrar a cada um de vocês que, eu sou muito grata a todos apoio, carinho, comentário e todas as outras coisas que vocês tem feito por essa fic. De verdade mesmo! Muito obrigada!
> 
> Enfim... Eu falo muito, né? Desculpa. Mas eu já vou me despedir aqui! Obrigada a minha soulmate, que sempre apoia as ideias doidas que eu tenho. Obrigada a Ziggy, por me aguentar todos os dias com plots novos e por estar aqui, comigo, fazendo essa história acontecer. Obrigada a BioStorm e a Dani, por apoiar nosso trabalho e dar muito carinho e amor para ele tanto no Twitter quanto aqui! 
> 
> Fiquem bem, viu? Se cuidem! Vocês são SIM pessoas incríveis e ninguém tem moral alguma para dizer o contrário, ouviram? Não esqueçam de beber água e se alimentarem direitinho, tá bem? 
> 
> É isso! Até semana que vem!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Eu sou péssima para expressar sentimentos com palavras, então peço desculpa se durante todas essas semanas de postagem eu acabei parecendo fria em algum momento. Não sei nem como explicar o quão grata eu sou por ter tido a oportunidade de escrever essa fanfic, e por todo o carinho que recebemos com ela. 
> 
> Não vou me despedir totalmente nesse capítulo, porque afinal, ainda temos semana que vem para nos vermos novamente. Ainda assim, vou agradecer outra por te ter aqui conosco. 
> 
> Esperamos de coração que você tenha se divertido ao ler esse capítulo, meu anjo. Tô quase chorando de emoção ao escrever isso KKKKKK.
> 
> Bem, ainda que isso seja quase uma despedida, também é quase como um novo olá. Ok, isso deve ter ficado confuso, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu e a Franjinha já estamos trabalhando em uma nova Kaisoo!! Em breve iremos trazer mais informações sobre essa nova fanfic, e esperamos te ter por lá também. 
> 
> Boa semana, se cuidem e até o último capítulo ♥️


	10. Um novo começo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franjinha Azul: E aí, galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu espero que sim! E que também estejam se cuidando bastante! 
> 
> Eu sei que esse capítulo era para ter rolado ontem, mas houveram imprevistos e eu nem consegui avisar por estar animada demais com o novo fest que esta rolando (Ghibli & EXO). Fiquei tão animada para saber quem pegou os meus plots e para ver se conseguiria pegar o que eu queria, que acabei me perdendo no tempo. Desculpa mesmo!! 💕
> 
> Mas enfim! Seguinte... Eu confesso que estou triste pelo fato de YMSP ter oficialmente acabado, mas muito feliz por ela ter sido muito bem acolhida por muitas pessoas! Eu realmente sou grata a todos que fizeram parte dessa aventura junto comigo e com a Ziggy! De verdade mesmo!
> 
> Eu vou deixar vocês aqui! Nos veremos nas notas finais! Espero que gostem do capítulo e que se divirtam lendo ele! Boa leitura, pessoal! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Oi!! Espero que vocês estejam bem, porque eu não estou nadinha hahaha. Sentimos muito pelo atraso do capítulo, e como sempre tentamos trazer o nosso melhor para vocês, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. 
> 
> Estamos muito felizes de estar aqui, nessa última semana de YMSP, trazendo mais um capítulo e entregando uma fanfic escrita com muito amor e carinho em cada palavra. 
> 
> Franjinha, obrigada por me deixar fazer parte disso. Eu te amo e sou extremamente grata por te ter na minha vida ♥️
> 
> E antes que eu comece a chorar escrevendo essa nota, venho desejar pra cada um vocês uma boa leitura. Se cuidem, e até mais 💕💕

Kyungsoo andava de um lado para o outro, dando voltas em um círculo imaginário que sua mente criara inconscientemente, enquanto pensava em uma solução para o grande problema que, não só Jongin, Baekhyun e Chanyeol enfrentavam, mas também outros colegas de clube.

— Soo, você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão — deitado, ou mais especificamente, largado no chão sem móveis da casa, Baekhyun falou. — Não duvido que se mexermos na estrutura dessa casa, ela pode acabar desabando. 

— O quão desgraçada e infeliz uma pessoa tem que ser pra fazer uma coisa dessas? — ainda andando em círculos, Kyungsoo questionou, ignorando a fala do amigo. 

No dia seguinte ao episódio tenebroso que passaram por terem sido expostos para toda a escola, depois de terem saído pelos portões mais discretos e corrido para a casa, trocaram mensagens e decidiram matar aula no outro dia. Eles precisavam conversar em um lugar que fosse seguro, visto que nem mesmo na escola eles não teriam paz tão cedo. 

— Até agora eu não consigo acreditar que a Joohyun e a Joy também namoram — Jongin comentou. — Tudo bem que elas são lindas juntas, mas é muito surreal. Tipo o Sehun e o Junmyeon, ainda não acredito que eles namoram a mais de um ano.

— Merda, você não vê a gravidade do problema? — Chanyeol que estava sentado ao lado do líbero, o deu uma cotovelada sem muita força ou ânimo. — Primeiro precisamos saber quem foi o merdinha que fez isso. 

— Vocês tem alguma sugestão? — parando bruscamente de caminhar, Kyungsoo parou na frente dos amigos, esperando alguma resposta.

Os três se entreolharam, buscando a resposta na feição um do outro, mas sem sucesso. 

— Talvez a melhor solução seja a gente voltar pra escola só no dia da formatura — Baekhyun disse desanimado, com o olhar perdido no teto empoeirado da casa. — Contando que eu pegue o meu diploma, não me importo se os outros souberem que eu sou gay. 

Chanyeol riu com o nariz, soando mais triste do que esperava. Não só ele, mas todos ali acreditavam fielmente que tinham chegado no fundo do poço. Não sobrara nenhuma outra opção, além de aceitar o que o destino havia reservado. 

E com esse pensamento, Baekhyun sentou-se em um impulso no chão, exibindo os olhos que tinham se apagado no dia anterior, mais brilhantes do que nunca. 

— Tem razão! — ele disse animado. — Eu realmente não me importo se souberem que eu gosto de garotos. 

— Esse garoto tem nome — o namorado do Byun balbuciou baixinho, fazendo Jongin soltar uma breve risada. 

Outra vez, o Do parou de caminhar na direção dos círculos invisíveis e passou a prestar atenção no melhor amigo, impressionado pela mudança de humor repentina. 

— Baekhyun, você tem certeza? — Kyungsoo perguntou, temendo por saber que na maioria das vezes onde Baekhyun se mostrava impulsivo, não demorava cerca de uma hora ele voltava dizendo que se arrependera. — Você não vai se arrepender? 

— Me arrepender de ser quem eu sou? — Baekhyun sorriu. — Nunca. 

Às costas do rapaz, o Park também sorria, mas de paixão e orgulhoso do garoto forte que o namorado havia demonstrado ser desde quando começaram a namorar. Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo ainda permanecia com o rosto inexpressivo, analisando toda aquela mudança vinda do amigo. Ele jamais o impediria, no entanto, o coração dele pesava em imaginar algo ruim acontecendo com o Byun. Respirou fundo, erguendo os olhos para procurar Jongin que, já há muito tempo, o observava. 

— Baekhyun tem razão, nunca deveríamos nos arrepender de quem realmente somos — Chanyeol começou, sentindo-se animado novamente. — O objetivo desse sujeito era fazer com que a gente voltasse a se esconder e ter medo do que as pessoas pensariam sobre nós. Mas na real, se pararmos para pensar, quem são eles para falar de nós? 

Talvez, só talvez mesmo, Jongin tivesse ficado boquiaberta com Chanyeol falando algo tão bonito e inteligente como aquele breve discurso. Jurou que se ele fosse um desenho animado, algum vento ou uma bandeira surgiria para causar ainda mais impacto em sua fala.

— Nossa… — Jongin disse, piscando algumas vezes, ainda desacreditado. — Acho que essa foi a coisa mais bonita que já escutei esse ano. Depois do Kyungsoo dizendo que aceitava namorar comigo, claro. 

Instintivamente, as bochechas do Do coraram e, assim que sentira elas esquentarem, tratou de fingir tossir e virar o rosto para outra direção. Uma tentativa falha e descarada de tentar esconder o quanto gostou de ouvir aquilo do namorado. 

Após se recuperar, Kyungsoo analisou as frase dita pelo Byun e pelo Park, chegando a conclusão que ambos estavam certos. Era hora de enfrentar todos sem sentir medo de quem realmente eram. 

— E como você pretende fazer isso, Baekhyun? — o Do questionou, virando-se para poder olhar para o melhor amigo. — Digo, não ter medo de se assumir e tudo mais. 

— Eu só vou continuar sendo eu mesmo e, caso alguém venha me perguntar, só vou concordar e dizer que não tenho problema nenhum de falar que sou gay. 

Encorajado com a atitude de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo se junta a ele e a Chanyeol para elaborarem uma forma de espalharem essa ideia a todos aqueles que foram expostos junto com eles. 

Contudo, enquanto o trio planejava mil e umas maneiras de como fazer aquilo funcionar, Jongin em seu canto, pensava que, se realmente fizesse aquilo, o que já era certeza, seria uma decisão muito corajosa de se tomar perante a sociedade em que viviam. Todavia, uma voz no fundo de sua mente o dizia que apesar de tudo, ele estaria acompanhado das pessoas que ama e nada poderia abalar a coragem existente dentro de cada um deles. 

— Eu tive uma ideia — o líbero comentou, depois de pegar a conversa do trio no meio. — Podemos fazer o seguinte…

O quarteto passou algumas horas pensando no que Jongin havia dito e, quando entraram em um consenso, decidiram que no dia seguinte iriam aplicar o plano, torcendo para que tudo desse certo.

[🏐]

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tinham total consciência de que voltar para a escola no dia seguinte, seria um desafio e tanto não só para eles, mas para os outros colegas. E não estavam errados ao terem pensado daquela maneira, já que logo que pisaram o pé dentro da sala de aula, vários alunos e alunas os olhavam intensamente de cima a baixo. O Do tinha certeza que todos aqueles que os observavam e cochichavam entre si, estavam julgando-os. Entretanto, como sua avó havia lhe ensinado, deixou a conversa entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro, assim como Baekhyun aparentava estar fazendo. 

— Acha que a diretora vai aprovar nosso plano? — Kyungsoo cochichou para Baekhyun, que mexia em seu celular tranquilamente, ignorando o bilhetinho laranja existente em sua mesa.

— Se eu não conhecesse ela a mais de, vejamos… Nove anos, eu diria que não. Mas como eu conheço, tenho certeza que ela vai deixar — respondeu, deixando um sorriso bonito escapar dos lábios. — Não precisa ficar com nervoso Kyungsoo. Vai dar tudo certo! 

— Espero que você realmente esteja certo em relação a isso, Baek — foi a última coisa que o Do dissera para o melhor amigo, antes de virar-se para frente e cumprimentar a professora de inglês.

A aula passou de forma arrastada, como se o relógio estivesse demorando o dobro do tempo para chegar ao outro ponto. Durante todas as explicações sobre verbos modais, ele não conseguiu prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer, pois sua mente não parava de pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer. 

Quando o sinal do fim da aula soou, os amigos guardaram os materiais com pressa e correram para a sala da diretora Kwon. Contudo, tiveram que esperar longos cinco minutos para que a mulher terminasse a reunião que estava fazendo com dois rapazes, para enfim ter um pouco do tempo da diretora. 

Assim que a porta da direção foi aberta, dois alunos altos saíram de lá, usando um uniforme diferente da escola na qual estudavam. No entanto, não podiam perder tempo com aquilo. Entraram na sala da senhora Kwon, que recebeu os garotos com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. 

— No que eu posso ajudá-los, meninos? Que eu saiba, não planejei nenhuma reunião do grêmio para hoje — a diretora disse enquanto olhava em sua agenda em cima da mesa. 

— Diretora Kwon — começou Baekhyun. — Temos um assunto sério que precisamos tratar diretamente com a senhora. 

Estranhando a seriedade exagerada na postura do Byun, a mulher se endireitou na cadeira, interessada no que o menino tinha a dizer. 

— Tem algo de errado acontecendo? — ela questionou, não escondendo a preocupação em sua voz. 

— Na verdade, tem sim, diretora — Kyungsoo disse enquanto tirava um bilhete amassado de dentro do bolso. — Deixaram esse bilhete na carteira do Baekhyun hoje de manhã, e acho que a senhora já sabe do que se trata. 

Ao abrir o bilhete, Kwon leu uma dúzia de palavras ofensivas que fizeram o sangue da mulher ferver. Ela não deixaria que nenhum de seus alunos fosse tratado com tamanho desrespeito. 

— Sim, é bem nojento — o Byun comentou ao ver a expressão da mulher. 

— E é por isso que estamos aqui, diretora Kwon — o Do voltou a falar. — Como a senhora deve saber, alunos como eu e o Baekhyun, começaremos a ser tratados assim se não tomarmos uma iniciativa agora, quando esses ataques começaram. 

A mulher pareceu ponderar, ainda analisando aquele bilhete laranja. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não tinha outra escolha, a não ser punir o responsável e procurar algum meio que fizesse aquilo nunca mais se repetir. 

— Pela carinha vocês, acho que tem mais alguma coisa que querem me dizer, certo? — a diretora questionou. 

— Sim, diretora — Kyungsoo afirmou. — Tivemos a ideia de passar de sala em sala para mostrar que está tudo bem ser como nós. E que estaremos lá para apoiar e mostrar que todos têm o direito de ser livre, e amar quem quiser. 

A mulher engoliu em seco. Por mais que para ela não houvesse problema, Kwon conhecia muito bem a índole dos outros professores, e que aquilo não seria nada bom. Era algo arriscado demais para se fazer. 

— Kyungsoo, eu não sei se é mesmo uma boa ideia — ela disse em tom triste. — Não acha que está exagerando? 

— Pedir por respeito é exagero, diretora? — Baekhyun questionou firme. — Eu não esperava isso vindo justo da senhora. 

Ouvir aquilo foi como receber uma facada no peito. O carinho que ela tinha por Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Jiwoo, era como uma relação de mãe e filhos. E ela jamais gostaria de ver algum de seus filhos chorando. 

— Tudo bem — Kwon suspirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. — Esperem essa aula terminar e vou com vocês para não deixar nenhum aluno folgado atrapalhar. 

Os amigos se olharam, felizes e aliviados por terem tido uma resposta positiva. 

— Diretora, a senhora é maravilhosa — o Byun disse erguendo o polegar e sorrindo abertamente para a moça. 

— Obrigado, senhora Kwon — Kyungsoo disse sorrindo também. — Estaremos te esperando. 

Correspondendo o sorriso dos alunos, a mulher aquiesceu e os pediu para voltarem para a sala de aula. Contudo, Baekhyun pediu para que o amigo fosse na frente, pois segundo ele, o nervosismo o teria dado uma dor de barriga e por isso ele precisava correr para o banheiro. O que claramente, não passava de uma desculpa fajuta. 

Ele havia trocado mensagens com Chanyeol, combinado de se encontrarem na cabine estragada do banheiro. E lá estava ele, com o coração queimando de alegria, indo de encontro com o namorado. Deu uma boa olhada antes de entrar no banheiro e correr para a cabine, onde o Park já o esperava. 

— Estamos sozinhos? — Baekhyun sussurrou ao fechar a porta da cabine. 

— Totalmente — o mais alto disse antes de o puxar para um beijo calmo. 

O clima agradável entre os namorados foi quebrado por duas vozes desconhecidas, fazendo os garotos baterem os dentes por conta do susto. Sem poder reclamar da dor, tentaram se manter em silêncio até os outros rapazes irem embora. 

— Tem certeza que tá vazio? — uma voz desconhecida perguntou. 

— Tenho, já verifiquei tudo agora pouco — outra voz, um tanto quanto grossa e desconhecida respondeu. 

— Ótimo. Deixou o bilhete onde eu te pedi? 

Os olhos de Baekhyun quase saíram das órbitas quando escutara aquela frase. Não era possível que estivesse falando dele, certo?

— Deixei, e por sorte ninguém me viu — a pessoa de voz grossa respondeu. 

— Perfeito! Agora você vai deixar esse no… Merda.

Passando por baixo da cabine onde os namorados estavam escondidos, um papel laranja, do mesmo modelo que fora deixado na mesa de Baekhyun, caira do lado de dentro daquela cabine. 

O punho do Byun se fechou, e ele estava pronto para quebrar a porta na cabeça do desgraçado que estava do outro lado dela. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse dar um chute na porta e esmurrar quem estivesse lá, Chanyeol o segurou firme. Baekhyun franziu a testa, puto e confuso com o gesto do Park. Mas logo depois, compreendeu. 

Se ele arrebentasse a cara daquele garoto do jeito que queria, todo o plano de apoiar os outros alunos estaria indo pelo ralo. E isso era a última coisa que ele queria. Esperando pacientemente a hora dos garotos desconhecidos saírem do banheiro, Baekhyun precisou se segurar para não perder a cabeça. 

— Você tá bem? — Chanyeol questionou ao ver o rosto do namorado completamente vermelho. 

— Nem um pouco — respondeu emburrado e de braços cruzados. — Mas eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar me importando com esses filhos da puta. 

— Sério? E o que é? — o Park perguntou curioso, puxando delicadamente, Baekhyun pela cintura. 

— Libertar outras pessoas como nós dois — sorriu, voltando a se sentir calmo pelo carinho que recebia do namorado. — Só que antes eu preciso pegar aquele maldito bilhete e, depois que descobrirmos quem são aqueles dois, vou fazer questão de tornar a vida deles um inferno. 

[🏐]

A palestra de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, que foram acompanhados pela diretora Kwon, apesar das circunstâncias, fora bem recebida pelos alunos. Logo que esta acabou, muitos alunos, vulgo aqueles que faziam piadinhas desagradáveis com seus colegas, foram repreendidos e, ainda por cima, foram afastados de seus clubes temporariamente, de maneira que os fizesse refletir que algumas de suas ações tem suas devidas consequências. 

Mas, por outro lado, eles ainda precisam descobrir quem e quantos eram os alunos infiltrados no colégio. Todavia, isso não seria fácil, já que teriam que ir até a sala de vigilância da escola para assistir as gravações que haviam feito naquele dia. 

Baekhyun aproveitou que estavam no intervalo do almoço e elaborou um plano. Kyungsoo não gostava nada dele. Principalmente quando este o envolvia. O objetivo era que o Do distraísse o zelador, enquanto o Byun adentrava na sala e assistia às gravações. No final, caso se algo desse errado na hora de sair, o rapaz iria responder que confundiu aquela porta com a do banheiro, torcendo para acreditarem em si. 

— Baekhyun, por mais que eu esteja no clube de teatro, você sabe que eu não sei mentir — falou a poucos metros da sala onde ficavam os monitores que davam acesso às câmeras. — Não acho que seja uma boa ideia me usar como isca. 

— Distração — o amigo corrigiu. — E vai ser rápido. É só falar sobre algum assunto de gente velha, como o governo ou o preço dos tomates que ele vai cair na sua conversa. 

Kyungsoo sabia que não adiantaria em nada tentar mudar a ideia maluca do melhor amigo. Quando Baekhyun tinha uma ideia, ele não desistiria dela tão fácil. 

— Consegui! — Baekhyun comemorou baixinho, depois de ouvir o click da fechadura. — Agora você fica aqui e se ele aparecer, já sabe!

O Do não teve tempo de protestar, pois o Byun entrou na sala e fechou a porta em sua cara. Ele suspirou, torcendo para que ninguém desconfiasse de seu comportamento um tanto quanto suspeito em frente a sala.

Dentro dela, Baekhyun sentou-se na única cadeira lá existente e a puxou para perto dos monitores, onde não tardou para puxar algumas das gravações daquele dia. Não haviam muitas câmeras na escola, apenas nas entradas das escadas e próximas ao banheiro, tudo isso para ver quais alunos estavam tentando matar aula.

Nas primeiras gravações ele não viu nada além de alguns alunos conversando e andando de um lado para outro, nada muito suspeito. Nos outros vídeos, que tinham sido gravados no horário do segundo intervalo, o Byun pôde observar de longe os garotos que ele e Kyungsoo haviam visto na sala da diretora. De início ele não tinha desconfiado de nada, então decidiu continuar vasculhando as gravações. Só quando viu as cores azul e branco no uniforme daqueles dois rapazes e um deles segurando um pequeno papel alaranjado, as peças se encaixaram.

Como se não bastassem os alunos do colégio rival estarem claramente fazendo provocações, um certo aluno de sua escola também estava com eles, justamente no horário que marcou de se encontrar com Chanyeol no banheiro.

— Esse pivete… — ele murmurou ao estreitar os olhos para tentar enxergar o rosto do tal aluno. — É aquele moleque do segundo ano. 

Com a solução em mãos, o Byun levantou da cadeira e percebendo o silêncio no corredor, saiu de fininho para puxar Kyungsoo pelo braço e sair correndo para um lugar seguro. O pobre do Do não conseguiu questionar nada, apenas se deixou ser arrastado até onde o amigo quisesse e, quando chegaram em um canto afastado da escola com algumas árvores para fazer sombra, Baekhyun começou a falar.

— Descobri o nome do desgraçado — ele disse ofegante, vendo os olhos de Kyungsoo crescerem conforme ele se mostrava mais curioso. — É um pivete do segundo ano, não lembro bem o sobrenome, mas o nome é Jaemin.

Ser representante de sala, não significava saber o nome e o rosto de cada aluno da escola. Do Kyungsoo era a prova viva disso. Todavia, esse aluno em específico, ele conhecia bem. O irmão mais velho dele estudou com o Do durante um tempo, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, fora transferido de escola. 

— Na Jaemin? O garoto do clube de jornalismo? — ele perguntou, de certa forma, indignado. — Mas eu sempre pensei que ele fosse um cara legal. 

— Tô vendo mesmo como ele é legal — Baekhyun respondeu com sarcasmo. — E agora? Eu arrebento a cara dele?

Kyungsoo estava prestes a concordar, quando um lampejo de lucidez o pegou, fazendo-o hesitar e pensar melhor, deixando o Byun na expectativa. 

— Baek, eu acho melhor não — o Do disse ao se encostar em uma árvore, cruzando os braços e encarando os próprios pés. 

— O quê?! Depois de toda essa merda toda, você me fala isso? — franzindo as sobrancelhas, Baekhyun aumentou o tom de voz, atraindo a atenção de quem estivesse passando perto. 

— Pensa comigo — parou de fitar os pés para olhar o Byun. — Se não fosse por ele espalhando sobre os nossos namoros, nunca poderíamos ter a oportunidades que tivemos de nos assumir publicamente. Tudo bem que não foi do jeito que queríamos, mas foi o que aconteceu. 

Baekhyun ainda se mostrava relutante, a expressão em seu rosto continuava raivosa, contudo, gradativamente ela começara a se suavizar. 

— Concorda comigo? — o Do perguntou sereno. 

— Por mais que nesse caso eu ache que a melhor solução é a violência — ele suspirou. — Sim, eu concordo. 

— Mas... — Kyungsoo disse de maneira dramática, descruzando os braços e se desencontrando do tronco da árvore. — Ainda temos um assunto pendente pra resolver com esse Jaemin. Me segue. 

Andando em passos rápidos, Baekhyun seguiu o amigo que caminhava decidido pelo pátio da escola, a caminho do refeitório onde a maioria dos alunos ficava no horário do intervalo de almoço. 

Em uma mesa no canto do refeitório, Jaemin estava sentado ao redor de alguns outros alunos que o Do reconheceu de longe por serem do clube de fotografia, rindo e comendo animadamente. Kyungsoo precisou fechar a mão em um punho para conter o nervosismo e raiva que o preenchia conforme eles se aproximavam do garoto. 

— Ei, você — o Do apontou para o menino, que não disfarçou a surpresa em seu rosto ao vê-lo. — Jaemin, certo? 

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele aquiesceu. 

— Certo. Vim falar sobre aquela matéria a respeitou do líbero do time do vôlei, Kim Jongin e uma tal garota — durante alguns segundos, ele quis simplesmente sair correndo e desistir de tudo aquilo, mas se manteve forte. Aquilo era por ele e por Jongin. — Bem, você e seus amigos deveria se atentar um pouco mais na hora de espalhar boatos, já que — ele riu sem vontade. — Aquela tal garota, na verdade, sou eu. 

Enquanto o círculo de amigos de Jaemin estava boquiaberto, juntamente a ele, Baekhyun estava quase transbordando de orgulho. A declaração de Kyungsoo fez com que o refeitório se tornasse barulhento, devido aos burburinho e lamentações de garotas sobre o fato do líbero do time estar namorando. 

Sem esperar uma resposta de Jaemin, o Do seguiu seu caminho para a sala de aula, visto que faltavam cinco minutos para o término do intervalo. 

Mais tarde, quando se encontraram com a diretora, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun haviam contado sobre a descoberta que fizeram e, no mesmo instante, a diretora tomou uma atitude com os alunos envolvidos naquele escândalo. 

Tudo enfim estava resolvido. 

[🏐]

Desde aquele dia, a semana pareceu passar diante dos olhos de Kyungsoo, porque quando se despertou naquela manhã e viu os compromissos do dia anotados em seu calendário, percebeu que o dia da peça, finalmente, havia chego. E ele estava atrasado.

Seria muito fácil jogar a culpa em Jongin e Baekhyun, por eles terem feito o Do se manter acordado até tarde, escutando o quão animado estavam para a peça. Mas não o fez. Apenas correu para tomar um rápido banho, descer as escadas até a cozinha, comer algo rápido e se despedir de Dory e de sua avó com um beijo carinhoso na bochecha desta. 

Era em momentos como aqueles que Kyungsoo agradecia sua avó por ter o forçado a participar do clube de atletismo, já que se não fosse por aquele clube, ele não estaria correndo na velocidade que estava.

O Do só foi diminuiria os passos quando avistou Jongin na porta do colégio, mexendo em seu celular tranquilamente, como se estivesse a espera de alguém. Com o intuito de surpreendê-lo, o rapaz se aproximou com cuidado e quando sentiu estar próximo o suficiente, colocou as mãos em frente ao aparelho. 

O líbero ergueu a cabeça, pronto para reclamar com quem estivesse fazendo aquilo, mas quando notou que era Kyungsoo quem estava ali e ainda por cima, sorrindo daquela forma que ele tanto gostava, se permitiu sorrir. 

— Animado, conde Drácula? — Kyungsoo perguntou após retirar as mãos da frente do aparelho para segurar as alças da mochila. 

— Se com isso você quis dizer: "desesperado ao ponto de quase desmaiar", sim — brincou antes de puxar o menor para um abraço. — Sabia que esse é o melhor jeito de me acalmar? 

O Do retribuiu o abraço, feliz por não precisar esconder de mais ninguém seu relacionamento com Jongin. Ainda que houvessem regras na escola que os impedissem de demonstrar afeto dentro daqueles metros quadrados, eles tentavam aproveitar esses rápidos minutos antes de entrarem no colégio. 

— Pensei que aquela música era o que te acalmava — zombou ao tentar sair do abraço, mas acabou sendo puxado com mais força. 

— Você é o único que eu preciso, Soo — falou antes de afundar o rosto no pescoço do namorado e sentir o cheiro do perfume, causando um arrepio no Do. — Eu não quero te soltar. 

— Mas deveria — riu da atitude manhosa, e um tanto tanto melosa. — Você precisa se arrumar. Pode não parecer, mas o tempo passa muito mais rápido nos dias de apresentação. 

Obedecendo as palavras do namorado, Jongin o soltou e, olhando para os lados rapidamente para se certificar que não havia ninguém os olhando, puxou Kyungsoo pela nuca e o beijou com vontade. Prendendo uma mão na cintura do mais baixo, e a outra nos fios curtos dos cabelos da nuca do Do, ele tentou se aliviar do nervosismo. Surpreendente, havia funcionado. 

Depois de sorrir feito um bobo para Kyungsoo, Jongin o segurou pela mão e assim eles foram para o camarim se prepararem para a primeira apresentação da peça. 

No início, ele realmente estava com medo, principalmente quando viu o time ali na plateia, sua mãe e suas irmãs que, obviamente, haviam ido para filma-lo e logo colocar em algum vídeo de um futuro aniversário. Mas, se não fosse por Kyungsoo ali, sempre o elogiando, mesmo que fosse rápido, devido a troca de cenário, ele não teria conseguido. Porém, quando fora para frente, junto com o resto do elenco agradecer por todos estarem ali, ele escutou aplausos, gritos eufóricos e sua mãe gritando "esse é o meu filho!" para todos que estavam ao redor dela.

O Kim de permitiu sorrir um pouco mais do que antes. Mesmo que estivesse ensopado por seu próprio suor, ele estava feliz. Não só por ter dado tudo certo, conseguido seu tão esperado dez e passado na matéria do professor Yoon, mas também por ver todos que ele ama ali, o assistindo, aplaudindo e gritando para si.

[🏐]

O dia tão esperado, não só por Jongin, mas pelo colégio Haru inteiro, finalmente havia chegado. O interclasse havia começado a mais de dois dias e isso era o que fazia todos os times do colégio ficarem ansiosos para os jogos que estavam por vir. E o time de vôlei não estavam fora dessa. 

Todos os times, independente se fossem de vôlei ou não, confessavam que ter toda aquela atenção das pessoas, os deixavam um tanto quanto tensionados. Principalmente quando o placar dos jogos mostrava que eles estavam atrás do colégio Suny, um de seus maiores rivais.

Mas naquela sexta-feira, era o dia do time de vôlei mostrar que esse ano, eles levariam mais um troféu para o colégio, como fizeram no ano anterior. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir para si, este era um dos motivos de qual faziam o Kim sentir-se nervoso.

O segundo motivo de seu nervosismo era a torcida do time rival, onde tinha alguns alunos escandalosos que fizeram o favor de levaram pompons para torcer. O terceiro motivo era que Kyungsoo estava lá, o assistindo e torcendo por ele. Parece bobo, mas o líbero não gostaria de perder na frente do namorado. 

Quando o som estridente do apito soou novamente pela enorme quadra, avisando que Doyoung poderia sacar e, indiretamente, aquilo também era um aviso para os jogadores de ambos os times ficarem em alerta. 

Sempre que alguém além de Jongin salvasse a bola todos do time, gritavam “boa recepção” e mesmo que a pegada não tivesse sido uma das melhores, o time todo não desistiria o julgaria aquele jogador, esse era um dos motivos pelo qual o Kim adorava seus amigos. 

Na arquibancada, Kyungsoo estava prestes a começar a morder as pontas dos dedos, pois há minutos antes, ele havia terminado de roer cada unha das duas mãos. Baekhyun, no entanto, só faltava desprender os braços do corpo pela intensidade que balançava os pompons laranja. 

— Soo, o que tá acontecendo agora? — o Byun questionava vez ou outra, já que segundo ele mesmo, nunca prestara atenção nas explicações de Sooyoung por estar de olho em Chanyeol o tempo todo. — Estamos ganhando? 

— Eu não tenho certeza — respondeu, tirando os dedos da boca e pegando um dos pompons para balançá-lo e torcer pelo time. 

Não importasse o quão alto eles gritassem, os jogadores se mostravam concentrados unicamente na partida. Kyungsoo não duvidava de que até o fim dela, o Byun provavelmente estaria completamente rouco ou sem voz. E ele provavelmente sem a ponta dos dedos. 

O placar mostrava que time rival estava a poucos pontos de vencer a partida, e os corações de todos naquela quadra estavam prestes a sair pela boca. Como se isso não bastasse, Jongin ainda estava se sentindo pressionado a vencer, porque queria impressionar o namorado, e o fazer sentir orgulho dele. O que o líbero não sabia, era que independente do resultado, ele tinha se tornado a pessoa que o Do mais admirava e se orgulhava. 

Assim que o garoto do time rival sacou a bola, eles não souberam como e nem quando aconteceu, mas ninguém a havia pego. Em um piscar de olhos, a bola caira no chão de seu território, e aquilo significava uma coisa: seu time havia oficialmente perdido a partida. 

Jongin se viu sem chão. A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer fora procurar por Kyungsoo na arquibancada, temendo que o namorado estivesse decepcionado consigo. Esse pensamento quase o fez chorar ali mesmo, e isso só piorou quando alguns dos alunos do colégio rival começaram a debochar de sua derrota. 

Continuou procurando pelo Do, e quando o achou, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, Kyungsoo estava sorrindo quando seus olhos se encontraram, e além disso, o mais baixo havia deixado a arquibancada para ir em sua direção. Antes que uma lágrima dolorida pudesse escapar, ele correu até o namorado, sendo recebido com um abraço apertado. 

— Eu… — sua voz foi cortada por soluço enquanto ele enfiava o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Kyungsoo, em uma tentativa falha de se esconder do restante da escola. — Não acredito que perdi na sua frente. 

— Você foi incrível — o Do disse acariciando as costas de Jongin. — Eu estou orgulhoso do quão bem você se saiu. Não sei se isso é possível, mas acho que me apaixonei mais ainda por você durante a partida. 

Até então, o líbero não retribuira o abraço do namorado, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o abraçou como se nunca mais fosse o deixar sair de seus braços. Mesmo com os olhares ao redor deles, o Kim não estava dando a mínima importância. O mundo dele estava ali, o abraçando e o reconfortado. E isso era mais do que o suficiente. 

— Agora para de chorar, tá bom? — com toda cautela possível, Kyungsoo tentou tirar os braços do mais alto de seu corpo, tendo a visão de Jongin com um bico manhoso na boca e os olhos levemente avermelhados. — Eu tenho muito orgulho de você — secou uma lágrima que insistia em escorrer no canto do olho do Kim. — E eu acho que os seus colegas de time também querem te dar um abraço. 

Jongin olhou para trás, percebendo que os membros do time estavam abraçando uns aos outros, e isso fez ele se sentir um tanto culpado por ter corrido direto para os braços do namorado. 

— Você tem razão — ele disse ainda olhando para o time, percebido que Chanyeol o chamava com os braços, deixando o cabelo recém pintado de rosa balançando de um lado para o outro. — Melhor eu ir antes que o Chanyeol me bata — riu fraco, voltando a olhar para Kyungsoo e sentindo o coração queimar de paixão. — Obrigado por tudo, Soo. 

Contendo a vontade de beijar o namorado na frente de todos, o líbero correu de volta para a quadra, sendo recebido calorosamente pelo time. Eles ainda precisavam cumprimentar o time rival antes de irem embora e, sentindo-se mais calmo, Jongin sorriu para cada um deles ao se despedir. 

Ainda haveria outras oportunidades para ele mostrar o quão bom era no que fazia. 

[🏐]

Após algumas horas depois do jogo, Jongin estava exausto. Ele queria chegar em casa e dormir por uma semana inteira, se é que isso fosse possível. Entretanto, enquanto era acompanhado por Kyungsoo, seu cérebro ainda estava em estado de alerta. Afinal, aquele seria o dia que sua família iria conhecer a pessoa que o fazia suspirar o tempo todo.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem me levar pra sua casa? — Kyungsoo questionou quando eles chegarem em frente a casa do Kim. — Sua família não vai achar ruim? 

— A minha mãe vai te adorar, tenho certeza! — respondeu animado, tentando ser sútil ao alcançar a mão do Do e entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele. — E também, agora você também faz parte da nossa família, não é? 

Kyungsoo precisou olhar para a direção oposta. Ele acreditava fielmente que nunca se acostumaria com o jeito naturalmente romântico do líbero.

— Agora eu já não garanto os outros dois monstros de sete cabeças — riu baixo quando o namorado o encarou de sobrancelhas franzidas e expressão confusa. — As minhas irmãs, no caso. Elas são um caso perdido. 

Kyungsoo riu e Jongin o acompanhou. No fim das contas, o Do sabia que não conseguia resistir aos charmes do namorado, e que uma hora ou outra acabaria fazendo tudo o que ele quisesse. 

— Tudo bem, então vamos lá. Só deixa eu… — levantou a mão que estava sendo segurada por Jongin, abrindo os dedos para indicar que ele soltasse. — Acho melhor não chegarmos assim. 

Desconcertado, o líbero soltou a mão do Do, levando-a a nuca para tentar disfarçar a vergonha e com um aceno, ele abriu a porta.

— Cheguei! — falou alto ao abrir a porta. — Trouxe uma visita comigo! 

— Cunhado? — a irmã mais velha de Jongin, Hyejin, apareceu correndo da sala. 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, encarando o Kim incrédulo com o que ouvira, procurando uma resposta na feição igualmente surpresa dele. 

— Então esse é o cara que o Chanyeol me falou — de braços cruzados e demonstrando uma pose ameaçadora, a mulher o mediu dos pés a cabeça, sorrindo ladino para o garoto. — Prazer, meu nome é Hyejin. 

— Prazer, eu sou Do Kyungsoo — assustado, ele fez uma reverência exagerada, segurando uma mão na outra para tentar conter o nervosismo. 

— Vocês parecem fofos assim, um do lado do outro — Wheein, a outra irmã de Jongin apareceu às costas da mais velha. — É um prazer te conhecer, cunhado. 

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse fazer outra reverência que exigisse muito das costas dele, Jongin o segurou pela mão e começou a o puxar pelo corredor. 

— A mãe sabe? — perguntou com os olhos cerrados, meio que tentando esconder o namorado atrás de si enquanto caminhava. — Cadê ela? 

— Ela tá trabalhando, e sim. Ela sabe, e faz um tempo já — Wheein respondeu segurando o riso. — Relaxa, Romeu. Foi seu amigo que contou pra gente no dia da peça. 

Se não fosse pela mão do mais alto o segurando, o Do achava que poderia cair duro no chão a qualquer momento. Parecia tudo bom e fácil demais para ser verdade. 

— Aquele desgraçado do Chanyeol — ele falou entre os dentes. — Vou pro meu quarto, não nos perturbem. 

— Vão em frente, pombinhos — fora a vez de Hyejin falar, dando um tchauzinho com a mão, claramente direcionado apenas para Kyungsoo, que com muita vergonha, correspondeu. 

— Jongin, você já contou para o seu namorado que o seu quarto é um chiqueiro? — Wheein perguntou, sem esconder o humor em sua voz. — Toma cuidado, viu, Kyungsoo? Nunca se sabe quando as roupas sujas do Jongin podem criar vida. 

O Do quis rir, mas se segurou muito, já que o líbero parecia ainda mais exausto e não merecia mais nada além do que um bom descanso.

Depois de subirem um lance de escada e caminharam até a segunda porta no final do corredor, Jongin e Kyungsoo soltaram o ar preso em seus pulmões que, sem que percebessem, haviam prendendo por um curto período de tempo.

Logo que abriu a porta, o líbero acendeu a luz de seu quarto e deu passagem para o Do, que não fez questão de esconder o encanto que sentiu ao ver os pôsteres autografados de alguns dos criadores de seus desenhos favoritos e mais dois do The Weeknd.

— Pode tocar se quiser — notando o brilho nos olhos do mais baixo, o Kim comentou. — Mas cuidado que eu fico com ciúmes.

Kyungsoo deixou de olhar os posters para encarar Jongin, que havia jogado sua mochila sobre a cama e ficado parado ao lado desta, o observando. 

— De mim ou dos pôsteres? 

— Dos dois.

Kyungsoo se permitiu rir dessa vez, saindo de onde estava para ir em direção ao Kim, que o acompanhou com o olhar. Sem que ele esperasse, o mais baixo o puxou pela nuca, juntando os lábios úmidos nos dele. As mãos de Jongin seguraram a cintura do Do para o puxar para mais perto, fazendo o espaço entre os corpos deles ser praticamente inexistente. 

Com passos sutis, o líbero guiou Kyungsoo até a sua cama atrás dele, quebrando o beijo para sentar-se nela e em seguida, levar uma das mãos até a coxa do garoto, colocando uma após a outro em cada lado de seu corpo, deixando o Do sentado em colo. O mais velho não tardou em voltar com os beijos, mas dessa vez, deixou selares molhados no pescoço de Jongin. Ele havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes se imaginou fazendo isso. 

As mãos do líbero descansavam nas coxas do namorado, apertando elas com vontade para aliviar o calor que começara a sentir desde Kyungsoo parara em seu colo. 

— A sua porta tá trancada? — o Do disse em um sussurro ofegante ao pé do ouvido do Kim. 

Jongin sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Seus pensamentos decaíram para os mais sujos e impuros que teve até então na presença do namorado. O atrito que o garoto estava fazendo em seu colo não parecia mais ser o suficiente pra ele.

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse responder, seu celular começou a vibrar no bolso da bermuda, o fazendo soltar um suspiro frustrado. 

Ele estava prestes a negar a chamada quando notou um número diferente na tela e continuar o que estavam fazendo, mas Kyungsoo insistiu que ele deveria atender, pois nunca se sabe o que ou o que poderia ser. 

E o Do estava certo. Jongin não estava esperando que, naquele dia, depois da derrota da do colégio Haru no jogo de vôlei, ele tinha sido notado por um jogador de um dos times mais influentes da Coreia e ainda se ofereceria para treiná-lo e, além disso, dá-lo a oportunidade de ganhar uma bolsa em outra cidade. 

Kyungsoo que permaneceu ao lado do Kim durante a ligação, não pôde ficar mais feliz pela oportunidade que o namorado havia recebido. Por mais que não soubesse muito sobre vôlei, ele via o potencial enorme que Jongin exalava aonde quer que ele estivesse. 

Não importava quais as decisões e consequências que seriam tomadas dali em diante, pois não importava o que acontecesse após aquela ligação, eles iriam apoiar um ao outro, e não iriam desistir um do outro. Eles permaneceriam juntos, não importava o que fosse acontecer dali em diante. 

Afinal, _Kyungsoo era o set do point de Jongin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franjinha Azul: Eu nem sei mais o que dizer em relação a isso, gente... Acabou. 💔
> 
> Durante esse tempo todo em que eu e a Ziggy escrevíamos YMSP, fiquei refletindo no quanto me diverti ao lado dela, escrevendo essa pérola que tenho orgulho de dizer que é nosso bebê. Também pude refletir o quão grata sou por ter ela do meu lado e vocês também, que sempre deixaram comentários maravilhosos e extremamente fofos para nós. Obrigada por todo o apoio, de verdade, sou extremamente grata por isso.❤️
> 
> Obrigada a Storm, a minha Soulmate e a Dani, que sempre surtaram com a gente fora dessa rede. Obrigada por todo o apoio meninas, de verdade!
> 
> Obrigada novamente a você, Ziggy, por participar comigo nessa jornada extremamente divertida.
> 
> Enfim... Obrigada por tudo! Obrigada por acompanhar e apoiar YMSP por todo esse tempo! Obrigada pelo carinho que vocês tiveram com ela e conosco! Obrigada! ❤️
> 
> Fiquem bem! Se cuidem bastante e espero que tenham um bom resto de final de semana e um bom início de semana! 
> 
> Até algum dia! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: A minha ficha ainda não caiu que esse é oficialmente o último capítulo de YMSP, tipo... É muito surreal. 
> 
> Durante muitos capítulos eu vim me segurando, justamente para deixar agradecer algumas certas pessoas no último capítulo. Dani, que nos acompanhou desde o início, muito obrigada! Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você, e sou extremamente grata por todo o apoio que você nos deu até hoje. Você é maravilhosa e nunca vou te esquecer ♥️  
> Storm, muito obrigada por deixar aqueles comentários maravilhosos nos capítulos, que me quebram ao ponto de eu quase nem saber responder! Eu fico até tímida quando vou falar contigo, de verdade. Obrigada pelo carinho e o apoio em cada capítulo, de coração mesmo. Também nunca irei te esquecer 💕
> 
> Me desculpem se eu estiver parecendo meio melancólica, é que eu sou chorona KKKKKKK
> 
> Durante todas essas semanas, obrigada a cada um que leu, favoritos e comentou. Amamos e surtamos com cada comentário. Vocês são incríveis!!! Obrigada por acompanhar You're My Set Point até o fim. Quem sabe nos veremos futuramente em um capítulo especial? 👀👀
> 
> Se cuidem, e até a próxima ♥️♥️


End file.
